The Water Pup
by Taurusology
Summary: Ryder & the four pups of PAW Patrol finally got a well-deserved break. Little did they know, the danger they'd soon face would land them in the wrong place at the right time, leading them to what - or who - they needed. Especially Rocky, who'll soon discover himself in the most unexpected of places. An origin story of dark pasts, unexpected feelings, & new beginnings.
1. Pups Get a Beach Day

Hey everyone!

So this is my first fic in the Paw Patrol Fandom, I hope you like it!

Just FYI: The first three chapters alternate between two different POV's until they merge at the end of the third. Just wanted to clarify. (There's a reason for this which is explained in a later chapter.)

Also, it will eventually become a Rocky x Zuma pairing (my OTP) & this takes place before Rubble - Sorry Rubble fans. Enjoy!

* * *

The golden sun began to rise, looking as if it had just surfaced from the depths of the sea. It's first orange rays mirrored on the bay, lighting a path from the horizon to the sandy shore. Bird songs filled the emptiness while a late summer breeze drifted faintly through the air carrying with it the smell of the sweet, salty bay. Kite surfers and fishermen were already on the water taking advantage of its quiet calm while others drank coffee or walked along the rippling waves.

A tan paw reached around tiredly searching for the button to open his pup house door. Leaning on his front paws, elongating his back, Chase grumbled as he stretched the stiffness from the night away. "Wow, that's a sunrise." He said quietly to himself while he gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the gleaming sky. After a long drink of water to quench his dry morning mouth, Chase froze and a beaming smile formed on his muzzle when he realized what today was. "Yes!"

Taking one look around at the other pups who were still sleeping soundly, Chase rushed inside to get his gear and quickly came back out to wake them up for their day. "Marshall," whispered Chase as he stood in front of a red pup house, "Wake up buddy." The snoring, drooling dally pup was out cold laying halfway in his house and half on the ramp in front of it. A teddy bear was snug between his paws and small grumbles were escaping his mouth. Chase nudged Marshall's shoulder with his paw, "Marshall!"

"Five more minutes..." mumbled the sleeping pup before getting back to his snoring.

"Marshall, wake up!" He shouted now but still got no response. Chase chuckled to himself "Alright, plan b then. Ruff, megaphone!" His pup pack popped opened immediately revealing a yellow megaphone which he moved towards the front of his muzzle. "Marshall! Wake up! Beach day!" The sound of his voice echo so loudly, even Chase had to take a step back.

Marshall's eyes flew open as he was jolted out of his deep sleep. Jumping up in fear, he hit his head on the roof of his pup house before rushing out, tripping over his teddy, smashing into the German Shepherd and sending them both to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Ughh," the spotted pup groaned, "I'm okay..." continued Marshall as he rubbed his head. The pups looked at each other before bursting with laughter.

"Sorry," Chase said still laughing "I'm just excited for our day off!"

As they worked themselves back on their paws, two familiar faces crept groggily towards them, yawning in their half asleep state. "Chase..." Skye started with a hint of irritation, "Why don't you wake the whole town while you're at it with that thing!" Her bright pink eyes shot Chase a look that could burn a hole through him.

"Sorry you guys but today's our first day off in I don't know how long. I guess I'm just a tad excited."

"I'd say." Replied Rocky sarcastically as he rubbed his ears in hopes of getting the ringing to stop.

"I know, I can't wait either!" Yipped Skye with a wagging tail, transforming in to her bubbly self. "Let's take to the beach!"

Rocky however, didn't share the same excitement as the others for the beach. "Sure you guys don't wanna go somewhere, you know...dry maybe?" He asked, hoping for an answer he knew he wasn't going to get.

"Oh Rocky, you know you'll have fun once we get there. We can play volleyball, build sandcastles, all that _dry_ stuff." Replied Marshall with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better not splash me either."

The pups shared a moment of laughter.

"Come on guys, let's go see if Ryder's awake yet." Chase shouted as he already started making his way inside the lookout.

The front doors opened automatically as the four of them ran inside barking, yipping, and howling with excitement. Before even reaching the elevator inside to their leaders floor, they were greeted with a smile by a young boy who had his sunglasses, hat, and swim gear already on. "Hi pups, glad to see you're all awake," Ryder said as he knelt down stretching his arms wide and the four of them ran towards their leader. "Who's hungry?" He asked as he scratched and rubbed bellies before standing and resting his hands on his hips.

"Most definitely Ryder sir," answered Chase, wagging his tail.

"Me! Me!" Yelled Marshall.

"You bet I am!" Rocky replied staring at the food bowl that was now coming his way.

"Thanks Ryder, you're the best."

Ryder was just as excited for this much needed break as the pups were. The long hours and the high amount of labor intensive rescues they were getting lately, began to take a toll on the ten year olds mind and body and was showing through. Ryder never complained about his responsibilities but he was still a kid and at the suggestion of Mayor Goodway - Katie, Capt'n Turbot, herself and the rest of the community would look after Adventure Bay for the day while they'd be gone. He decided to take her offer but of course not without slight hesitation at first. "Mayor Goodway has everything she'll need so whenever you pups are full, let's get going."

"Ryder I'm sure everything will be okay." Skye said reassuringly sensing the anxiety from Ryder about leaving town.

"Thanks Skye. I just don't want something to happen and us not be able to help in time. Did you pups know the four of you did 20 rescues this week?"

"Wow, no wonder my legs feel like jello!"

Chase countered sarcastically, "You're legs are always jello Marshall."

Ryder and the Pups were traveling to another town several miles away by the name of Coral City to spend their day. A little break from Adventure Bay and a change of scenery would be good for everyone. After gobbling up their food, they made their way outside and loaded their vehicles. "Ruff," they shouted in unison, "Vehicle!" Just like that, the four houses that surrounded the base of the lookout tower began to whirl while their metal frames clamored and hummed before each one transformed into their respective vehicles.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll - To fun that is!" Shouted Ryder, joining the pups on his ATV and without delay, they were off.

Despite the "City" part of Coral City, it was more of a quiet, family beach then it was a tourist attraction. There were no boardwalks, loud obnoxious music, or overpriced, cheaply made souvenirs in every other shop that littered the strip as is common at those types of beaches.

Instead, there was just a small parking lot that had only sand in between it and the vast blue ocean. Beach houses lined the cliffs and their windows reflected the sun standing out like beacons. Waves crashed into the glistening white sand and seagulls flew over head.

Skye landed her copter while the others hopped out after driving for what seemed like hours. They couldn't help but stare in awe as they took in the new and breathtaking views. Looking one way, there were natural rock cliffs that stood tall and jagged out of the ocean, getting pounded by huge waves and misted by the remnants of their fury. The other way housed a lifeguard shack and several self- standing showers for visitors to rinse off in.

"Hey, I wonder why those are blocked off," Asked Marshall pointing to several spots in the sand that were tied off with rope marked by " _Off Limits"_ signs _._

"I'd say so no one disturbs the baby sea turtles before they hatch." Replied Ryder.

"Oh I love baby sea turtles, they're so cute!"

Rocky helped Ryder set up there spot while the others took off into the ocean. "I love the ocean but why's it gotta be so wet? Ew." Questioned Rocky, shivering as he thought of himself getting wet making Ryder chuckle.

"Come on guys, let's play!" Shouted Chase and that's exactly what they all did. They played volleyball, tag, they built sand castles, ate tons of pup treats, and all swam in the ocean except Rocky who was now napping in the hot sun on his green towel.

"I'm so glad we got to do this today Ryder," said Marshall as they sat down with Rocky for a break from swimming.

"Me too pups. You all deserve it, you work so hard as a team protecting Adventure Bay. To be honest it's so long overdue we've just been swamped as you guys are well aware." Ryder continued, "Hopefully we can find ourselves those pups soon to fill the other two spots I was talking about."

"They'll come along sooner or later," Chase said with encouragement as he sprawled out in the warm sand.

"Yeah Ryder," said Skye smiling, her pink eyes glistening in the sun, "Until then you know we'll do everything we can to help!"

Rocky and Marshall nuzzled their owner, wagging their tails in agreement with the others. "We got this!" The two said in unison earning a laugh from the others.

"It would be nice to have help out on water rescues and someone to help with moving heavy things. But, right now, I have the best team I could've ever asked for. You're all such good pups." Ryder said standing up dusting the sand off his hands and pants.

Hours had passed by like they were mere seconds. Everyone was relaxed and beaming with happiness as all their stressed melted out to sea. Chase was checking out the rock cliffs in the distance and noticed there was a path for exploring and sight seeing that were being taken advantage by couples holding hands and photographers trying to get that perfect shot. "You guys wanna take a walk before we have to head home?" He asked the group.

"Let's do it!" Rocky said all ready to go.

"I'm fired up!" Replied Marshall with excitement.

"The sun will set soon. Come on pups, let's enjoy every last minute while we can." Ryder motioned with his hand for the group to follow him. They raced towards the cliffs and stirred the up the sand as their paws moved as fast as they could. The cliffs rose from the seabed, towering over everyone like skyscrapers. Their stone faces flashed colors of deep blues and coral reds and as the further they walked along the tops, the more the ocean surrounded them. No one could predict what would happen next or how quickly the seemingly perfect end to their day would change their lives forever.


	2. The Lab

**_Same morning - Different view._**

Tucked away amongst the forests' mature trees, nestled inside a small cramped cave that overlooked the ocean, a young brown pup let out a big yawn before beginning the daily task of convincing himself he needed to get up. Rolling around in a makeshift bed of old beach towels and leaves, he began complaining to himself about just how much he hated this sleeping arrangement. One good thing about his _house_ though, were the times when the bright sun would spill through its entrance illuminating the dark space during the day with his favorite shade of orange.

Sure, it was small and smelled of musty ocean and rotting leaves but it was plenty big enough for him to sleep in, store his surfboard, and one wrinkled picture of himself with another chocolate lab that closely resembled him. However, the only difference between them was in the eyes in which hers were a sage green while his were a golden hue of yellow. This wasn't always home. In fact, the small pup once had a great life with a beachfront house here in Coral City that he called home. The pup even had loving human parents, by the names of Mark and Shelby, who took him and his sister in.

Both pups were rescued when they were only 8 weeks old. Their real mom, unfortunately, was hit by a car on her way back from getting food one night to feed her only two surviving puppies. The chocolate lab had no memories of his real mom having been so young and was eternally grateful for the two humans for finding them in the alleyway and treating them as their own children. Mark and Shelby named him after their favorite beach in Malibu while his sister, Luna, was named after their love for the moon.

They were inseparable and did everything together - from swimming to taking afternoon naps in the sun, belly boarding to surfing, and any other adventurous activities they could get into while their parents were at work. They were both in love with the ocean. The way it moved, its unpredictability, it's salty smell, and the gentle music it made as its waves lapped on the white shore. You could always find them together in the water or in the sand; Memories in which he would cherish forever.

After a long stretch he reached for a brown bag over in the corner, pulling out half eaten scraps of buffet food he collected out of the trash in town the night before. Once he discovered how to get past the smell, eating trash became his new normal. "Love ya sis..." he whispered as he glanced at his photo while chewing a half eaten slice of cheese-less pizza. As he stared at his photo deeply, his chest became tight and a lump formed in his throat. "It's a new day, you can do this…" he said, letting out a sigh. Once he ate enough to last him _maybe_ a couple of hours, he made his way down to the shore line by way of a little path he discovered on one of his solo adventures.

Tall, mature trees lined the mountain trail and their jade green leaves shimmered like emeralds in the sun's first morning rays. Moss covered boulders were perfect landing places for morning dew and the light from the rising sun pierced through the treetops providing just enough light to lead the way. Wild bayberry bushes came plenty in the hundreds and he indulged in them the entire way down to the beach. They were so sweet and delicious he couldn't get enough. He did this every morning to watch the sunrise which seemed to harbor the only beauty he found left in life anymore.

After another successfully lonely trip, he made it to his favorite sandy spot near the cliffs, when he noticed someone had already beat him there. His friend, an older stray who he looked up too, literally and physically. He was more than just an every day friend, he was the one who had taught him the ropes of his new found street life. A Cane Corso, aptly named Tank after his sleek body of pure muscle. Even though the older dog towered over the small pup, there was no intimidation. He nonetheless had a gentle heart for young strays having been one his whole life.

"Dude, I swear you get bigger evewy time I see you." The lab chuckled as he went to sit next to his friend.

"I swear you get skinnier everytime I see you. Where you been pup?" Tank asked with concern having not seen him in over a week.

"Sowwy dude, I just had a lot on my mind and just felt like keeping to myself."

"Thinkin' about your family again kid?"

The lab lowered his head towards the sand, "Yeah...I just miss them. Some days are better than others but lately those visions I get have been getting worse."

"Come on pup, lets go do something today. It'll help take your mind off them for a little bit," Suggested Tank. Sensing the young one's distress, he gave him a playful nudge, "It's a beautiful day, let's not waste it."

The young lab secretly wiped his face careful not to let Tank see the tear that broke through. As he glanced around his favorite beach, a young boy with brown hair playing with four other pups around his age caught his attention as well as other families that were already out enjoying the perfect summer day. _Bet those pups always have that much fun. I can't even remember what a catching a frisbee feels like_ he thought to himself, watching the German Shepherd snatch it out of the air.

Despite everything that happened, he was eternally grateful for having his friend and knowing he could use some fun in his life, he didn't hesitate. He even howled with excitement, as the two went off for some beach adventures of their own.

* * *

 _ **Present Time - Same Place.**_

After a long day of taking his mind off things, the brown pup sat in the warm sand staring off into the cobalt sea. Tank was long gone and once again he was left alone - something he was used too. Shaking his head in hopes to shake away the visions that refused to dislodge themselves from his mind, his concentration was finally broken when the pups from earlier, and what he assumed to be their owner, rushed passed behind him. Looking in their direction, he smiled for a split second admiring how much fun they seemed to be having.

Meanwhile, the sun began setting set in front of them as they walked in a single line on the narrow path along the cliff tops. After passing other onlookers and spectators, they could go no further. Ryder and the four pups finally sat down in perfect spot to watch and reminisce. They sat close to each other and embraced it in silence, each in their own thoughts while Rocky even began dozing off. "Sure was a perfect day," Chimed in Skye while letting out a sigh of happiness.

"Yup," replied Chase.

"All this relaxing actually made me even more tired," Rocky said with a yawn, quickly snapping himself awake.

"Sure was - " Ryder said, standing up placing his hands on his hips. "Thanks for all you do pups, I hope once PAW Patrol's complete it will lessen the load on all of you."

"Don't worry about us Ryder sir, we love what we're doing. Just worry about what you need to do to get where you want to go."

"Chase is right. I mean honestly, I couldn't have imagined a better life." Added Rocky.

"Believe it or not I worry a lot. About everything." Ryder said with a small laugh. "Speaking of which, we should probably start heading back. It'll be dark soon and it's a long drive home."

"I wonder which Apollo is on tonight," Marshall asked the others, leading the way while Ryder and the rest followed carefully behind him, watching each step closely. For the most part it was smooth sailing minus a few random treacherous spots like the one straight ahead with rocks protruding towards the sky that would easily cause a nasty fall if not paying attention.

"Marshall, pups watch out for that spot up there. Just be careful, It's getting dark and the winds picking up," Said Ryder.

Marshall continued making his way down and towards the parking lot, bouncing along with his long legs. "Don't worry Ryder," he said as he turned around to look at the others behind him, "I'll be extra careful...WOAH-!" Marshall let out an ear piercing scream as he tripped, falling over the rocks Ryder just warned them about and went flying through the air out of control.

"Marshall!" Howled Chase helplessly from behind to his dally friend.

The others ran after him as fast as they could while trying to navigate the terrain which with sun almost disappeared below the horizon and the strong gusts of wind, was proving to be too much. Loose rocks spilled over the edges from under their fast feet, they jumped over deep crevasses picking up the pace on the straight aways. Marshall was only stumbling further unable to catch himself as his speed intensified. The others watched on breathlessly in horror, as they continued trying to catch up and stop him. In one unsuccessful last attempt at finding his footing before flying into oblivion over the edge, one of Marshall's back paws caught the edge of a jagged rock and he slipped on the wet rocks that were being missed by the ocean that was lurking below. It was inevitable. He knew this was it. Marshall howled in fear as he tumbled over the edge and suddenly his screams went silent.

Panic instantly set in. Thoughts ran wild inside the pups as they watched their brother disappear into nothing. "Marshall! No!" Chase yelled, his heart racing out of his chest when thoughts of losing his friend began flooding his mind.

"Oh no! Marshall!" Shouted Ryder, trying to remain calm as he peered over the cliff on all fours, but even he began to panic when he saw Marshall, who was barely hanging on, was too far down to reach. "Hang on buddy, we're gonna save you!" Their seemingly perfect day was now a life or death rescue mission of one of their own. Marshall dangled over the treacherous sea that was now lying angrly beneath him waiting to swallow him. The wind wasn't letting up, in fact it was getting worse and with all his strength, his paws grasped what little rock he could to hang on for dear life.

"Ryder!" Marshall yelled, panicking after he saw what was beneath him, "I'm slipping!"

"Hang on Marshall!" Chase demanded back to his friend. Worry swept across his face - a look the others weren't used to seeing which meant this was serious.

"Skye I need you in your copter now! I need your harness to grab him," Ryder said quickly as he began formulating a rescue plan. "I also need eyes in the sky in case he falls..."

Adrenaline ran wild through Skye and she darted towards the parking lot towards her helicopter. "Let's take to the skies!"

"Chase, I need your net. You'll ride with me."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Rocky you stay here and keep an eye on him. See if you can find or make something to reach him with."

"Green means go...Ryder." Rocky anxiously paced back and forth, dancing with the edge refusing to take his eyes off his friend. "Marshall, it'll be okay! We've done this once before...sort of. Remember?" Rocky shouted. He was trying to calm Marshall down who was starting to shake now as his arms grew weak. Rocky knew time was quickly running out and he searched around for anything that could possibly help pull Marshall up but he came up empty. He felt helpless.

"No! I don't remember!" Marshall shouted back. "I wonder if how I'm feeling right now is the same way you feel about getting a bath."

"Yeah, it probably just about sums it up." Rocky laughed, searching the area for anything he could use. He couldn't believe Marshall was joking in a time like this but he new it was his defense mechanism. Marshall was terrified and joking around was how he dealt with fear. "Hang on buddy, I know you can do it!"

Ryder and the two pups had run faster then they ever ran before and quickly jumped into their vehicles. Skye yipped, taking off towards the sky. Chase hopped on Ryder's ATV and they drove straight towards the sea. "Jet ski!" He shouted and the ATV launched upwards, transforming in seconds before landing in the ocean. "Life jackets deploy!"

"Step on it!" Chase shouted, motioning towards Marshall with his paw.

Skye had Marshall in her sights, he was only about 20 feet away. The wind blew with a lion's roar, swinging Marshall back and forth like a pendulum with each gust. "Don't worry, I'm here Marshall! Grab on."

Marshall carefully extended one of his paws but his strength to hold on with the other was gone. He began falling and Rocky's face above was fading out of view in his fast decent. "Ryder-!" Marshall screamed. Skye dove with her copter after him trying to lock him in her harness but the gusts were knocking her all over the place she couldn't keep it steady.

Ryder and Chase navigated through the strengthening waves to their falling friend. "Ruff, net!" Shouted Chase. A launcher instantly shot a net through the air only there was no place for it to take hold. His heart sank as Marshall flew by the net before he was swallowed by the unforgiving ocean and they could no longer see him.

"Marshall!" Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. He wasn't surfacing. Time was ticking and they knew they only had a few moments left to be able to save their teammate before he would drown. Chase and Ryder searched the area, hanging on to the ATV while the waves attempted to take them too. "Rocky do you see him?"

With a birds eye view of the whole thing, Rocky held his breath, helplessly searching from above for any sign of Marshall. "There's no sign of him guys!" He said to the others through his pup tag. "Too many waves are breaking I can't see between them." Suddenly, a different kind of wind swept over his cheek and saw what he could only describe as a blur appear in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up before returning back to the ocean and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A pup. A small brown pup barreling towards the ocean and he too, disappeared.


	3. Marshall's Rescue

Hey Everyone - This is the last change in POV. It's also the shortest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Lab's POV**_

Plumes of sand exploded into the air before landing back from whence it came. The two pups raced past the lifeguard shack and the sea turtle protection areas. "Yes!" Shouted the little brown lab with excitement, "I win dude." A smirk formed on his face and he turned around towards Tank who was staggering slowly behind, panting before finally throwing himself down into the sand. "You're fast kiddo, I must be gettin' old or something," Tank said out of breath.

They both lay there as they caught their breaths looking out towards the ocean as the amber sunset, in all it's glory, made for the perfect end to their day. Tank curiously glanced over at his young friend whose brown fur was gleaming with hints of gold and red against the white sands. He couldn't help but notice how his big, golden yellow eyes were lost in a deep train of thought as they stared off into the distance, sensing again the pain that was about to overcome him. The last year had taken a toll on the young pups normally playful personality, leaving just a lost empty shell of the former pup who now struggled to make it through each day.

"Hey kid - " Tank began softly, "I know you've been through a lot."

"It's chill dude. I'm fine."

"No, I know it's not. Look, it's hard to find comforting words for your situation. I can only imagine the pain of not being able to say goodbye and everything else left unexplained. Death only teaches us the worth of things as they were when they were alive but they don't entirely leave us." Tank tapped the top of his head, indicating they're always in our thoughts.

"I have so many questions that'll never be answered. It's just sort of hard to accept they're actually gone and I'll never see them again. I'm still sulking after a year," the lab scoffed at himself, "I don't think I would've come this far if it wasn't for you though, so thanks dude."

"Welcome kid. Hey I gotta get going but you know I'm always here for you." As he began to walk away he glanced over his shoulder, "You gonna be okay tonight pup?"

"Yeah dude, I'll be fine. See you awound." The lab responded, still staring off into space until his friend left. His attention was now on the group from earlier as they were now walking back. "They have the right idea. Guess I better head back too." He said aloud to himself, sighing as he shook the sand from his fur. As he began walking away towards the mountain, he suddenly heard a loud scream that couldn't be ignored. "No way dude!" he gasped at the sight of the now dangling dalmation. "That pups in big twouble - He'll never be able to swim out of that if he falls!"

"W-what am I gonna do?" Instantly he looked around for anyone that might be able to help them. He looked at the empty lifeguard shack before shaking his head. "Too far. He's going to fall - I know it." He was the only one left on the beach and couldn't just walk away. "I have to do something. Think - think! I've jumped from there a hundred times before with Luna…" he mumbled, trying to unscramble his brain enough to think straight but all he could think about was the sharp pain in his chest again as he said her name. "What do I have to lose anyways?"

The lab took off running towards them as fast as he could. His feet pounded the sand like a hammer and his pace quickened to an all out sprint. His heart raced as he sucked in as much air as he could to fill his lungs. He saw the boy and two pups running towards the parking lot, jumping into their strange vehicles. Panting uncontrollably, he stopped for a second and glanced quickly back and forth between the cliff and the waves contemplating his next move. "Here goes nothing."

A silver helicopter flew over head kicking up sand into his eyes. "What the -" Questioned the pup, shaking his head. He launched through the air off his hind legs and secured his landing on the cliffs. Jumping over the natural imperfections, he covered the uneven terrain so effortlessly that his ankles had to have been made of tightly coiled springs. Each one of his strides were as smooth as glass. _Almost there, I have to jump._ His pace quickened as adrenaline pumped through his veins, unable to remember the last time he felt this alive. The sight of another pup in a helicopter puzzled him but he didn't have time to care.

The strong wind took it's best shot at knocking him around but he cut through it like a knife. Unfortunately, his target wasn't so lucky and he watched in shock as the dally plunged, screaming into the sea. _I knew it!_ The helicopter dove after him only to be swung around. A net flew through the air from the back of some kind of vehicle in the water and the spotted pup continued his downward spiral right passed it. _Who are they?!_ Up ahead, a gray and white pup hung over the edge as he intensively searched the waters beneath him.

"This is it." The lab took a deep breath sucking in the salty air until his lungs filled to capacity. He was about to need all the oxygen he could get. "Let's dive in!" His front paws slammed down onto the edge of the cliff inches away from the other pup and he launched off his haunches like a rocket, now finding himself barreling towards his favorite place on Earth without a shred of fear.

Once he broke the surface, he opened his eyes letting the salt water burn them for a second before he attempted to find the dalmatian. His front paws pulled him through the water while his back legs propelled him, diving deeper down into the low visibility ocean. Holding his breath the best he could, he looked all around while dodging larger rocks on the floor and schools of fish. Suddenly, something moving to the rhythm of the current became visible in his line of vision, stuck on a piece of coral that littered the ocean floor. _Found him!_

Oxygen was running out and he had no choice but to swim to the surface for one last gasp of air where he was knocked back underwater by a furious wave. He lived for these extreme moments but he knew time was running out. Eyes now on fire, he was determined to help the drowning pup beneath him. The dalmations yellow collar with a strange fire symbol on it's tag, was hooked on a sharp piece of coral barely missing his flesh. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving or struggling to get free. He was unconscious. The lab with his teeth, grabbed the Dallys collar pulling him as hard as he could. The coral wasn't breaking loose and his next plan was to saw through the leather with his sharp teeth and it finally snapped apart.

Caught instantly in the strong undercurrent, the Dalmatian began floating away. Swimming again as hard as he could, nearly missing his opportunity, the lab was able to grab him by his scruff dragging him along as he raced to the surface. Gasping for air, a harness swept the dalmation out the sea before he was hit by another wave. Meanwhile, a hand clenched him tightly and pulled him out of the water, placing him onto the strange vehicle between the two on it. The German Shepherd was too stunned to form words.

"Hang on buddy," Shouted the boy.

The Jetski quickly turned around and made the bumpy ride back to shore towards the unconscious pup. "Are you okay?" Chase asked the unusual pup, holding him tightly with his paw to ATV so his wet body wouldn't slide off. "Yeah. I'm good dude, thanks."

Once they reached the shore, the three were met by Rocky who was getting Marshall out of Skye's harness underneath her spotlight into the sand. Everyone surrounded a barely breathing Marshall while the lab hung back not wanting to get in the way. Time seemed to be frozen as Ryder performed pup CPR. Rocky looked down at the lab who made his way quietly next to him. He met Rocky's glance before looking back at the pup he rescued as he was now coughing up buckets of water as he laid in Ryder's arms.

All attention was on Marshall and he finally opened his eyes. "I-I'm okay. J-just going for one last swim." They all fell back on their haunches and let out sighs and laughs of relief.

"Oh Marshall..." Chase grumbled, rolling his eyes before rushing to give his best friend a hug.

"Aw...were you worried about me Chase?" Marshall asked sarcastically.

"Uh...N-no. I'm glad you're okay."

"Marshall, we were supposed to have a day off from rescuing. Rescuing you defeats the whole purpose." Laughed Skye as she hugged him.

Rocky's tail began wagging with relief knowing Marshall was going to be okay. _Who is he?_ He wondered as he found himself now staring at the bravest pup he had ever seen.

"Well technically Skye you missed. So, you didn't save me," Marshall said playfully with a smile as he pointed over towards the strange pup. "He did."


	4. The Water Pup

The moon hung high above them as it took the sun's place in the sky, providing the only light other than a lighthouse miles away in the distance. The waves in this area had nothing in comparison to their rivals they had all just experienced. Marshall's breathing finally steadied and he jumped out of Ryder's arms now facing his owner. "Thanks Ryder. I don't know what would've happened if you guys hadn't of been there," he said sheepishly before giving his leader a lick on the cheek.

"But Marshall," Ryder replied, shrugging his shoulders with a tiny chuckle, "You said it yourself. We didn't save you. In fact, if it weren't for him, I don't know what would've happened."

An ominous feeling sank in as Marshall thought about the only other possible outcome. He took a few steps backwards, shaking off before looking over the other pups' shoulders to find the lab who just risked his life to save him. Marshall walked over to him with a smile, wagging his tail before clenching him in his grasp.

"You saved me." He shouted cheerfully, squishing the pup in a strong hug.

"It was no pwoblem dude, weally. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life, literally." Marshall said as he finally released him.

Ryder made his way over to the pup after letting Marshall have his moment. "I need to thank you too. I've never seen someone move so quick. Not to mention, you risked your life for a pup you've never even met. I don't know what to say other than how could I ever thank you enough?" He also gave the lab a hug, holding him tightly for a minute, genuinely grateful that Marshall would be able to live to see another day. _Wow, I forgot what a human felt like._

"What's your name pup?" Skye asked as Ryder let him go.

Zuma looked around at everyone and suddenly became nervous when he realized how many eyes were now focused on him. "I'm Zuma."

"It's nice to meet you Zuma. You were great out there! I'm Skye, this is Chase and, well, you've met Marshall." She yipped as she pointed her paw at the two pups standing next to her.

"And I'm Ryder. This is Rocky."

Zuma could only form a half smile, unable to speak as his nerves were now beginning to take control of him. "Chase and Skye, why don't you take Marshall back to the lookout and make sure he's okay. I'll call Katie to have her meet you there. Marshall can ride with you Chase and Skye can lead you all home. Rocky can tow Marshall's truck back with me."

"You got it Ryder sir!"

Marshall walked back over to Zuma, giving him another hug before thanking him again. "Thank you Zuma...for saving my life." Marshall let go and jumped on to the the back of Chase's police truck while Skye hovered steadily above in the air waiting for the other two. They all waved goodbye before the three finally headed home.

"Those are some cool rwides you guys have. I've never seen anything like them." Mumbled Zuma as he watched them drive off in disbelief.

"Rocky here helped build them with me." said Ryder "Us and the other pups you just met, we're a search and rescue team out of Adventure Bay."

"Wow dude, that's so chill. I totally didn't know that kind of thing existed."

"We're one of only a handful of organization like it in the country."

"That's so awesome!" Said Zuma, wagging his tail now that his nerves finally calmed down. "So what kind of stuff do you do?

"Anything." Answered Rocky.

Zuma turned to look at Rocky as he spoke. His gold eyes pierced through the moonlight mimicking the color of honey when a light shines through it. Rocky forgot what he was talking about when his eyes locked onto Zuma's, captivated by their rare color. It was more than just the color that caught his attention though. Zuma didn't have to say anything as his eyes told the story of darkness and pain. They were heavy, looking as if he hadn't slept good in weeks. He looked empty and lost as he stared innocently back at Rocky but mostly he just looked through him.

"He's right," Ryder said interrupting Rocky's train of thought. He knelt down, scratching Rocky behind the ear with a smile. "We help with any and everything no matter how big or small it may be. Each one of the pups has had special training and they each have a special job on the team."

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun," replied Zuma. "What's your job Wocky?"

 _Wocky._ "Um...well, I'm the recycling pup."

"And he can invent just about anything." Added Ryder.

"You must be some kind of genius pup then." Rocky could feel his cheeks getting warm at the compliment.

"He certainly is. He helped me build all the vehicles and the gear we use." Ryder added. "So Zuma, do you live around here?"

"I guess you could say that." Zuma answered unable to make eye contact with the human. Rocky could sense the labs demeanor beginning to change. "I-I actually should get going though, it's sort of a long walk home."

"Hop on, I can take you home." Offered Ryder, motioning towards his ATV.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind walking. It was weally nice to meet you all and I'm glad I could help. I hope your pup feels better soon."

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Asked Rocky, now concerned about the strange reaction from Zuma.

"Yeah dude, no worries. If I can jump off a cliff I can find my way home."

The three laughed. Ryder knelt down and pet Zuma on the top of his head. "You're such a good pup, Zuma." He thanked him again and before offering a few pup treats he had on hand. Zuma had forgotten how good they tasted and practically swallowed them whole.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the tweat!" Zuma said as he waved goodbye before starting to walk away.

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong Rocky?"

"Well Ryder, we're looking for a water pup aren't we?"

"Yeah?"

"I could be wrong Ryder but I don't think Zuma actually has a home." He looked at Ryder with a worried expression on his face. "I mean look how fast he ate those treats, and when you hugged him, he looked like he's never been hugged before. Not to mention, he doesn't have a collar." Rocky had an eye for even the smallest of details and he rarely ever missed a cue.

"You could be right Rocky," answered Ryder now thinking Rocky made a valid point, "And he _has_ shown, without a doubt, that he's a good swimmer and willing to help. Hey Rocky, why don't you start heading towards the lookout and I'll catch up with you."

Rocky didn't argue. It was getting really late and he was already exhausted. The pair hooked Marshall's truck up to the back of the Rocky's eco truck. "Call me if you need anything," said Ryder. "I'll be back soon." Rocky nodded in agreement and with the push of a button, he started up his truck, turned his lights on and began the long journey back home towards Adventure Bay.

Ryder waited as Rocky disappeared into the distance before hopping on his ATV. He cruised up and down the city's streets looking for any sign of Zuma. Although it was dark, he had plenty of light by way of the orange street lights that lined the streets and the town's main road had enough neon signs that it could be spotted from miles away. Ryder turned down a street he wasn't sure if he had checked out already or not. Much to his delight, he hadn't been here yet since he would've remembered the seafood restaurant that had tables and chairs out front. Several other small mom and pop shops lined the street on either side of it and across the way was a nature park, filled with tall lush trees whose leaves were rustling in the salty breeze.

"Where'd he go?" He said with a hint of frustration. "He couldn't have gone that far."

Stopped in front of the restaurant, he suddenly heard a trash can lid slamming shut in the alleyway beside it. He followed the sound and to his surprise, Zuma was now standing in front of his headlights, squinting with a half eaten steak hanging out of his mouth. "Zuma...? Zuma!" Ryder shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Uh...Hey dude, I thought you left?" Zuma questioned. Realizing he had been caught, he quickly tossed the steak away hoping Ryder wouldn't start asking him questions.

"The others headed home already but I stayed to look for you."

"Me?" He asked, looking around curiously before walking closer towards Ryder. "Why in the world are you looking for me?"

"Here, sit down. I won't hurt you." Ryder encouraged, patting the ground next to him with the palm of his hand. "The pups and I were so impressed by you today, and, well, you saved Marshall's life."

"I told you, it weally wasn't a prwoblem. I've dove from there a thousand times before."

"Maybe so but I saw something in you. We've been looking for a water rescue pup. I've been looking all over town for you because I wanted to ask if you'd like to come and be a part of the team?"

"What does that even mean dude?" Zuma asked.

"I need a strong pup like you to help me out when there's trouble where there's water involved. I need a strong swimmer and someone who's not afraid to dive in head first."

Zuma wasn't entirely sure he knew what Ryder was talking about and sat in silence for a minute, staring at the trace amounts of sand that found its way onto the street. "You want me to be your " _Water Wescue Pup"_? I..Uh...Thanks for the offer but I don't think so Wyder dude."

"Each pup you met has an important role on the team. Chase, he can sniff out anything and uphold the law like you wouldn't believe. Then there's Skye, her name really says it all. She always thought she was afraid of heights until one day she just went for it. Now I have a hard time keeping her on the ground. Marshall, he's our firepup and EMT. He can make anyone laugh in any situation but he has a heart of gold and would never leave anyone behind. Then there's Rocky. That pup has an IQ that's unmatched by any living thing that walks on this planet. He really can build anything and if you need something, he's got it."

"I mean it all sounds awesome but I don't know the first thing about - "

"Don't say no yet Zuma. Here's the best part," Ryder added now standing. "I can offer you a home with plenty of food. You'll have friends and most importantly, you'd be a part of the family and I know everyone would love to have you." He knelt down, gently petting the pup.

 _I had a family once._ "Well, I have a family and I've never lived anywhere else but here and I - "

"Zuma," Ryder interrupted, once again cutting him off. He cautiously picked the small pups head up and looked into his eyes. "All the pups you met - they have a past too. I found each one in bad situations. The pound, abused, on the street - That's not what defines them. I've never once thought less of them because of where they came from. I love them. They mean more to me then just being my rescue team. Look Zuma, I'm not a psychic and I sincerely apologize if I'm wrong or out of place asking, but tell me, when was the last time you had an actual meal?"

 _Man he's good._ "Well, it's been awhile." Zuma laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"So tell me, do you really have a family or even a home?" Ryder asked carefully trying not to offend him.

"You're good Wyder. I had a real home once, that wasn't a lie, but they all died last year when my dad... Uh..He um..." Zuma closed his eyes unable to finish talking about it. He felt like a serrated knife was being jammed in and out of his chest.

"It's okay Zuma. I don't need to know. You can tell me if and when you're ready too." Ryder said before wrapping his arm around him. "What do you say? My offer still stands."

"You won't take no for an answer will you dude?" Zuma asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. Just know that if this ends badly, I'm totally blaming you. Oh. there's one last thing, Wyder."

"It won't end badly," Laughed Ryder playfully nudging Zuma. "What the one last thing?"

"I have to go back to my cave and grab something." He answered now standing, wagging his tail.

"Your...cave?" Ryder asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

Zuma smirked, "Well I said I had a home dude. I didn't say it was anything fancy. So, how about that ride?"

"Glad to see you have a sense of humor." They both laughed as they made their way back to Zuma's soon-to-be former home. 


	5. Welcome Home Zuma

**Hey everyone! So this story is ending up to be a lot longer than I had originally planned. I'm sort of excited about it actually and hope you'll continue reading along with it.**

 **-T**

* * *

It was getting late now as Zuma hopped on the back of Ryder's ATV, instructing the way up the mountain back towards his home. Guided only by the faint orange glow of the street lights below, the full moon's light through the trees, and the ATV's headlights Ryder managed to navigate with ease surprising Zuma. The sound of crickets chirping was muffled by the engine revving, echoing off the trees as it went through narrow passages and over hills.

Zuma suddenly felt indifferent and didn't speak other than to give Ryder a few simple directions as continued to hang on tightly. This town was the only place he had ever called home and the thought of him leaving was becoming more surreal the closer they got to his place. His indifference turned into anxiety and his stomach was now in knots, unsure if he was hungry or was going to lose what little contents were already in there as his nerves worked overtime.

His mind was working over time as questions he had flooded him. _What did I just sign up for? Is this wight? What am I even gonna be doing? Why did I say ok?_

Zuma also thought about what Ryder offered him. He would finally have a place to call home again after living quietly and alone for so long. A new life he'd now be sharing with four other pups around his age near a bay Ryder had told him about. _I guess I'll still have the sea_. Then he thought about the food part which seemed to resonate more with him than everything else. He'd finally get to eat real food and wouldn't have to scavenge for half eaten, half rotten scraps that would've came from hot trash cans after sitting in the sun all day. Zuma noticed he had been losing weight the past couple weeks as the weather got hotter. Even though he was starving, he couldn't bring himself to eat like that even though his options were limited.

 _What if the other pups don't like me? Sure, they were happy when I helped their fwiend but what if we have nothing in common? Ugh, what the hell am I doing?_

After mostly narrow straightaways and a few turns here and there, they finally arrived back at the place he had called home for the past year, pausing for a minute as Ryder got off the ATV onto his feet. The headlights were directed towards the inside to illuminate the dark, cramped space.

"What's wrong Zuma?" Ryder asked noticing the pup who was still sitting.

"I don't know dude," he exhaled, "I guess it hasn't weally hit me yet that this part of my life is about to be over, it's kinda happening weally quickly," Zuma continued with a soft voice as he caught up to Ryder who was already making his way inside.

"So this is the place huh? I'm sorry you had to live like this. This part _is_ over now Zuma and I promise I'll make sure you never have to be alone again. We happened to meet at the right time I think for both of us."

"Guess you're wight Wyder I just -" Zuma stopped suddenly when he noticed a four legged shadow moving in towards the back of his cave. It was still dark inside despite the lights shining in but that didn't stop him from sniffing out the figure and, to his relief, he recognized the smell of his friend Tank.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" He said wagging his tail.

"I came to check up on you kid. You sorta didn't look so good when I left so I came by to see if everything was ok…Who's this?" Tank asked, motioning cautiously towards the human with his head.

"Um, this is Wyder."

"Hi there, I'm Ryder. What's your name?" Ryder asked gently as he knelt down on one knee, holding his hand out towards the Corso.

After leaning in for a quick sniff of Ryder's hand he replied hesitantly, "Names Tank. I've been looking after Zuma since his family passed away a year ago."

Ryder raised an eyebrow as he looked at Zuma who was looking at the ground with sad eyes. "He doesn't weally need to know the details." He replied coldly to his friend, hoping he wouldn't say anything else about it. It was still hard for Zuma to talk about which was beginning to take a toll on his well being. He hoped that one day it would get easier to talk about but the details were still too fresh in his mind to recount the tale comfortably.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to throw your business out like that. Wha- What's going on anyway? I haven't seen you hanging around humans in a long time."

"Well, he wants me to come live with him in Adventure Bay."

"Why?" Tank asked curiously, squinting his eyes up towards Ryder.

"He's the leader of a search and wescue team there with other pups and...well...after you left," he began, rubbing his paw back and forth in the dirt, "They kind of got into some twouble out on the wocks and I helped wescue one of his pups who fell in the ocean. He asked me to come be the water wescue pup they've been looking for." Wagging his tail, Zuma looked at Ryder who gave him a reassuring nod.

Tank always questioned humans. Not many of them had been nice to him and by the stories he's heard over the years mentoring newly abandoned pups, it only solidified his decision not to be friends with them. "Water rescue pup huh? Are you sure kid? I mean I'm guessing you only just met him how do you know he's not just gonna throw you back on the street when he's done with ya?"

"Zuma was so brave risking his life like he did to help us and even though we just met I promise Tank," Ryder replied softly as he stood up. "Like Zuma said, I live with four other pups who have all been in bad positions in one way or another, just like Zuma here. I would do anything for any of them. We're a team, yes, but a family first and I promise to take care and treat Zuma just the same."

"Hmm..." Tank scoffed before nuzzling his lab friend, "I just want to see this little guy happy. He's been through enough already - Well, if it's what you want, I'm happy for you Zuma. Proud of ya kid and I know you'll do great, you've always loved the sea that's for sure." He smiled before looking into Zuma's eyes. "Well, I guess now that I know you're okay I gotta get going. Gotta another newbie in the streets who could use my help. Love ya buddy." Tank kept his goodbye short. He didn't like to show emotion since he's always played the strong one for everyone else. He turned and began to walk away, trying with all his strength not to let Zuma pick up on how much he'd truly miss his little friend.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ryder called out.

"Nah, I'm good, been doing this my whole life. The only thing you can do for me is take care of him." He answered, tilting his head towards Zuma.

Tank looked at Zuma who ran towards him and gave him a big, teary eyed hug. "Thank you for all you've done for me. I'll see you again soon."

"I know ya will." He looked into Zuma's eyes one last time before looking at Ryder. He nodded then walked away into the moonlit woods until his shadow was as dark as the horizon.

Zuma stared into the darkness for a minute, feeling even more indifferent than he had a few moments ago. He was glad he got to say goodbye to his friend who had, without question, always been there for him but now in the matter of a couple minutes he was leaving behind with no warning. At the same time he knew his friend wanted him to find happiness and hopefully this would be it for him.

Zuma cracked a small smile before walking back in and over to the rock where the picture he had of him with his sister Luna was propped up. He carefully grabbed it with his teeth and handed it to Ryder. "I just needed to gwab this picture. I'm weady when you are Wyder."

"Who is this Zuma?" He asked curiously as he studied the picture.

"That was my sister. Her name was Luna."

"She was a beautiful pup."

"Yeah, she was my best friend. So how about we get going, it's getting late." Zuma suggested, as he walked out and over to Ryder's ATV before hopping back on.

Sensing Zuma was a mix of different emotions and not wanting to get into details, Ryder didn't push his luck. He took one look back inside, "What about your surfboard?"

"Kind of hard to cawwy it back on this thing," he said jokingly patting the four wheeler, "Besides, never know when another pup might find this place one day and they need something to do."

"You're such a good pup, Zuma."

Ryder patted the tired pup on the head and hopped on. Making a quick call to Katie, who was looking after Marshall and the others, Ryder let her know he was on his way and a new pup was joining him and asked her to make him a bed in the second floor lounge area near his room. He also asked her to have food and water ready. "He's starving. I'll be back in about an hour. Thanks Katie," Smiled Ryder before ending the call. Until he could surprise Zuma with a house of his own he would stay inside the lookout.

"Let's do this!" Ryder shouted, revving up the engine which earned a smile from Zuma.

The pair made their way down to the main road that would lead them back to Adventure Bay. Zuma turned his head to look back at the lights from his hometown which were now fading in the distance. He smiled before looking ahead again. " _This is it - It's weally happening. A new life."_ With his ears flapping in the wind, he couldn't help but stick out his tongue, another great feeling he's long forgotten. Zuma was still feeling anxious but this time he was more anxiously excited than afraid.

"You okay back there? We're about 30 minutes away."

"Totally chill dude!"

It was late and dark out when they hit a patch of thick, heavy fog. Zuma couldn't see much but made out a lit up sign that said Foggy Bottom. " _That's fitting,"_ He thought to himself with a small laugh. As they finally passed through and the fog began to diminish, Zuma realized how tired he was when he caught his front paws slipping off Ryder's shoulders and an arm around him that quickly caught him from falling to the asphalt.

"Stay awake buddy we're almost there. Look Zuma!"

Zuma caught a glance of another road sign that Ryder was pointing to which read, "Welcome to Adventure Bay!" _We're here.._ His stomach was in knots again. The smell of the salty bay hit Zuma instantly, comforting him as he closed his eyes inhaling the briny smell. As they drove through town on Main Street, Ryder quickly pointed out a few landmarks such as a small cafe, the City Hall building, and a pink pet parlor before finally reaching a huge bridge unlike any Zuma had ever seen before. His eyes were wide as he looked up towards the starry sky, gasping at how tall it was.

"Here it is Zuma," Ryder shouted as he pointed straight ahead.

"What is that Wyder?" Yelled Zuma over the ATV's humming. Up ahead was saw a tall, gray building with a strange looking yellow thing coming out of it's roof.

"It's the lookout. We're home."

As they made their way up the driveway, Zuma looked at the place in awe as it was lit up and noticed what he thought looked like a slide wrapping around the building leading down to some sort of houses surrounding the bottom that looked familiar. Ryder took to his pup pad and pushed a button that opened up doors to a garage underneath. Once inside, he cut the engine and placed his helmet on the handle bars. Zuma jumped off and walked around sniffing the area.

"You live here?" Zuma turned and asked Ryder.

"This is just the underground garage Zuma," Ryder replied with a chuckle as he motioned with his hand for Zuma to follow him. "Come on, let's get inside." They both made their way to a giant glass elevator. Ryder pushed a button and up they went. Zuma's face was pressed against the glass looking out as they made their way up two floors. He realized he was leaving nose prints and quickly backed up. Zuma used his paw trying to wipe them off only to smear them more. "Oops...sowwy dude," he said looking at Ryder who couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay Zuma, don't worry about it. I'm surprised Marshall hasn't broken the glass out of here yet as many times as the poor pup's tripped in here."

 _Ding._ The elevator doors opened and Ryder got out to meet a young, blonde girl who was there waiting for them. "Zuma, this is my good friend Katie. Katie, this is Zuma." Katie sat down on her knees and opened her arms for Zuma to come towards her. Zuma walked over towards her slowly, sniffing, when suddenly he felt two arms now wrapped around him as they held him tight.

 _Is she hugging me?_

"Oh Zuma, you're so adorable! I'm so glad to meet you." She said cheerfully as she continued to hug him.

"Uh, hi Katie. it's gweat to meet you too." A small smile had formed on Zuma's face before he even realized it.

"Your voice, I love it!" Katie replied, letting Zuma go who stepped back a little bit as he secretly caught his breath from being squeezed so tightly.

"Yeah, I kind of have a speech impediment. I've had it ever since I could talk."

"Well I love it," She replied as she clasped her hands together. "Hey, follow me you guys! Zuma, I have something for you."

Ryder and Zuma followed behind as she led them to a puppy bed that had orange food and water bowls next to it with anchors on them. "I hope your hungry."

Zuma looked at Ryder who gave him approving eyes, "Go ahead Zuma, this is all for you. I had Katie set it up so you'd be comfortable when you got here."

Zuma looked at them both then made straight for the food bowl which he devoured in about 30 seconds. "Mmmm...that was the best food I've had in...in forever! Thank you so much Wyder, thanks Katie," Zuma said licking his lips.

"You're welcome!" The two replied in unison.

"Katie owns that pink pet parlor we passed. The pups and all the other animals in town get their baths there and she's also where they go for medical emergencies."

"He's right so if you ever need anything come see me! I really hate to run guys but it's getting late and I should head home. My kitty Callie is probably wondering where I am." She said as she petted Zuma on his back.

"How is Marshall doing?" Asked Ryder with concern.

"He's good. I checked him over and nothing major, just minor scratches and bruising Zuma got to him just in time. Last I checked he was snoring away in his pup house." While Ryder and Katie talked about Marshall for a minute, Zuma made his way to the bed Katie made for him. He laid down and couldn't believe how soft it was and how it hugged his little body. Zuma, whose eyes were uncontrollably heavy and tired, fell asleep instantly and started snoring.

"Aww, poor thing must've been exhausted. Make sure he eats, he's too thin," Katie whispered to Ryder.

"We've had a long day and he hasn't had a real bed or food in a while. Thank you for everything Katie," Ryder said as he gave her a hug. Katie felt her cheeks instantly start blushing. She's always had a crush on him but never brought it up and didn't know if he felt the same.. "Umm...y-you're w-welcome," stuttering, she let go and Ryder walked her to the elevator. They waved goodbye smiling at each other as the elevator made its way down. Ryder knelt down and petted Zuma who was now mumbling and kicking in his sleep.

"Welcome home Zuma," He said before turning off the lights and making his way to his room.

The next morning as the sun began to rise, it's rays spilled into the lookout through the large windows. Zuma was still in a deep sleep as Ryder snuck by him being careful not to wake the pup after covering him back up with his blanket. Ryder had big plans for today but wanted Zuma to take as much time as he needed to rest. Ryder made his way to the elevator, pushing the button for level 3. He pulled his pup pad from his pocket and flipped through the screen until he landed on a recycling symbol on a green background.

"Hey Rocky? You up yet?"

Taking a drink from his water bowl his pup tag beeped and lit up, "Hi Ryder, what's up?"

"Can you meet me in the control room? I need your help with something."

"Sure thing."

Rocky made his way inside through the automated doors. On his way up to the third level, passing the second floor, he noticed a small brown pup snuggled on an orange pillow next to Ryder's office. _Is that…?_ It was moving too fast for him to make out a face but he was certain it was him and couldn't help but feel some sort of excitement. He wasn't sure what he felt or why but he couldn't get the pups eyes from yesterday out of his mind. He had thought about them the whole way home last night. They were so sad but made him feel a strange sense of safety in only the mere seconds he got to look inside them.

 _Ding._ The elevator doors opened and Rocky jumped out to meet Ryder who was sitting on a green bean bag chair eating his cereal. "Hey Ryder, what did you need my help for?"

"Well Rocky, you were right. Zuma didn't have a home and last night after you left we talked and I offered him to come live with us and be our water pup."

"So that _was_ him sleeping downstairs..." he said, wagging his tail uncontrollably.

"Yup, he was hesitant at first but he agreed and I think he'll be happy here with us. Hey, remember that old run down hovercraft we found abandoned at the dock awhile back? I need your help with it. I'm going to turn it into Zuma's rescue vehicle and pup house."

Rocky's eyes lit up, "Awesome, I can't wait! I've been dying to work on that thing."

"We gotta keep it a secret though, I want to surprise him. I'm gonna head down to the garage can you stop in the office and get the blueprints we made for it?" Ryder asked before walking over to a sliding pole that led directly to his garage.

"Sure..." Rocky answered akwardly.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor and Rocky got out quietly. _It is him..._ Rocky thought to himself as he found himself staring at Zuma who was still sleeping soundly. A sense of nervousness overcame him. _What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself, shaking his head. Carefully trying not to wake him, Rocky began to walk as slowly and quietly as he could past him over to a black file cabinet in the corner of the office. Quickly, he opened it and searched for the folder before grabbing the right one with his mouth. As he quietly closed the cabinet door he heard a faint yawn. _Crap._ He walked back towards a button on the floor that would bring the elevator back up when he saw Zuma standing, looking around sort of confused. Zuma's ear raised a little as he heard footsteps and turned towards the direction they were coming from.

"Wocky?"

"Oh. Um hey...Z-Zuma."


	6. Rocky's Past

Zuma's tail began wagging happily once he saw a familiar face after waking up alone in an unfamiliar place. He walked over towards Rocky who was standing across the room, looking around suspiciously with a folder hanging from his mouth. Still half asleep from the best night's rest he's had in ages, Zuma wasn't sure what he was expected to do or where he should be now that he was awake. Rocky felt a little guilty for waking him up but more so he was nervous about ruining Zuma's surprise. As Zuma was closing the gap between them, he quickly threw the folder on the floor next to himself, placing his left paw on top of it covering the words: " _Rescue Hovercraft._ "

"It's good to see you again Zuma. I'm sorry if I woke you up..." Rocky apologized, glancing quickly at the floor then back at the lab.

"It's okay dude, I should probably get up anyways," yawned Zuma.

"So, Ryder told me you're part of the team now. That's awesome."

"Yeah, he asked me last night. I actually don't know what I'm supposed to be doing wight now though."

"Well, let's ask him - Ryder come in." Rocky's pup tag lit up a bright green as he waited for a reply from the other end.

"Wow! You can talk thwough that thing?" Zuma asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah we each have -" Rocky tried explaining before he was cut off by a voice.

"Hey Rocky, did you get that folder?"

"Uh...yeah Ryder," Rocky replied nervously hoping he would pick up on his tone. "I got that...thing. I just wanted to tell you Zuma's awake. What do you want him to do?"

"Oh okay," he paused, "Chase and Marshall just left for City Hall to help Mayor Goodway but Skye is on her way back from Katie's so just have Zuma wait for her, thanks Rocky. Oh hey, can you hurry with that?"

"10-4 Ryder." As the conversation ended, Rocky looked at Zuma who was staring at him with his bright yellow eyes. "Sorry, I gotta get going, Ryder needs my help with something." Rocky quickly picked the folder back up and made his way back inside the elevator, looking back at a confused Zuma who was still staring at him.

"You coming?" Rocky asked with a small laugh.

"Totally! Where are we going?"

"Ryder and I are kind of busy but you might as well get some fresh air and check the place out while you wait for Skye." Zuma then nodded in agreement.

As the doors closed and they descended, the small space became filled with a scent Rocky hadn't smelled before. It was a strange new scent. Zuma's scent. It could only be described as walking through the woods after a rainstorm, a light salty wind swept from the sea blowing through the leaves, filling the air with a crisp, briny smell. Rocky closed his eyes for a second taking it in until his nose became flooded with the smells left behind from the other pups inside the lookout. Once he opened them, he realized they were already on the main floor and quickly snapped out of it. "Here you go Zuma. Bye! See ya later."

Zuma was about to say something after he stepped out but Rocky had quickly closed the doors and went down. "Okay then, bye..." Zuma laughed aloud to himself at the way Rocky was acting before heading out front into the sunshine.

Being the analytical pup Rocky was, he knew at some point he'd have to figure out what was happening in his mind all the sudden. Why he felt shy. Why all the sudden he was feeling _weird_ around Zuma. After all, he was just some pup he met only hours ago and just barely at that. _Maybe it's because he's new and I'm just a socially awkward, over analytical, introverted inventor who doesn't adjust to change well? Hmm...yup, must be it._ Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Rocky finally met back up with Ryder.

"Hey Rocky, you ready to get started?" Ryder asked as soon as Rocky stepped out.

"Don't lose it, reuse it!"

 _Elsewhere at the lookout:_

Skye finally arrived back home after a routine physical at Katie's to find Zuma napping under a tree on the hill that overlooked the bay. His brown fur was glistening with a golden hue in the sun. He woke up suddenly when he heard a high pitched "yip" coming from behind him. "Hey stranger," Skye called out as she made her way over to him. "How about we get out of here and go play at the beach?" Zuma jumped to his paws instantly and without hesitation, followed her down the driveway. He was always ready to play especially at the beach.

It was a bright, hot sunny day with only a few small clouds insight and just enough of a breeze blowing to keep from overheating. As they walked down towards the beach, Skye did her best to make Zuma feel welcome which came naturally alongside her cheerfully outgoing personality.

"So congrats on becoming our newest pup by the way! After seeing you yesterday, I know you'll do great. We're all really excited that you're here."

"You are?" Zuma replied with a smile, "I'm still pwetty nervous."

"Of course we are silly! Change is scary but you don't need to be nervous, Zuma. Ryder's been looking for the perfect pup for your job for months now and he obviously saw something special in you and so did we. Plus…" Skye said with a smirk, "Now we have a new pup to play tag with, which by the way - You're it!" Skye tapped Zuma on his side before taking off running down the sandy beach away from him.

They played tag for almost an hour, going back and forth between being "It" and being chased. Tired and hot, they both finally laid down in the sand panting heavily trying to catch their breath. "So Zuma, tell me about yourself."

He let out a small tired sigh, "I don't know. I'm not weally good at this sort of thing. What is it you wanna know?"

"It's easy! Tell me, where'd you come from? How old are you? What do you like to do for fun? Do you have brothers or sisters? I mean, I could go on and on but I won't fully interrogate you the first day," wagging her tail as she smiled.

Zuma stood up and laughed at all of her questions. "Alwight, well I lived in Corwal City my whole life. I was born a stway there. I'm five in human years, and no, I don't have siblings. Well, I had a sister once but she died last year."

"Oh," she paused, "I'm s-sorry Zuma, I didn't know."

Zuma gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't be sowwy Skye, how could you've known?"

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't have. Are you ready to play again? That water looks so good right now," Skye asked feeling like she needed to redeem herself.

"Totally dude!" Zuma yelled back at her as he ran towards the sea.

Skye and Zuma had been playing tag, catch, they jumped in the waves, laughed and just hung out with each other all day. Once Chase and Marshall were done helping Mayor Goodway they came and joined the two pups. Both were equally excited that Zuma was one of them now and that they could all finally play together. Zuma's anxiety hadn't surfaced at all today and he was hopeful that he finally fit in somewhere again.

Zuma grabbed a nearby frisbee and launched it through the air towards Marshall, landing on his belly in the sand. Marshall jumped up to catch it, resulting in a crash landing in front of Ryder, who laughed at the pup with Rocky by his side. "Hey pups! Looks like you guys are having a lot of fun."

"Hey Ryder, definitely," Marshall said excitedly, ''Did you guys finish Z-"

Chase cut him off with a paw to his muzzle and a stern voice. "Marshall!"

"Uh, I meant to ask if you guys finished whatever it was you were working on..."

"Almost. Hopefully tomorrow. Rocky and I got tired so we decided to call it a day. Say, you pups wanna head back to the lookout for dinner? We've got liver sausages fresh from ."

"Uh...Yeah!" replied Marshall

"Yip, Yay!" said Skye with a backflip.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" answered Chase.

 _Breakfast and dinner in one day?_ Zuma thought to himself. He'd long forgotten what it was like having at least two square meals in the same day.

All the pups raced back to the lookout into the elevator. Chase, looking at the three other pups couldn't help but notice Marshall was missing. "Where's Marshall?" he asked hesitantly. Looking out the door, the four of them stood with blank stares as Marshall came flying through the air towards them after he tripped over a tug toy that was now wrapped around his legs, ultimately smashing into the pups.

"Woah dude…" groaned Zuma who was now on the bottom of the pup pile.

"Marshall…again?" asked Chase as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Sorry guys, I was just welcoming Zuma to the family - Marshall style!" Marshall replied as they all laughed at their clumsy friend.

As they all ate dinner, Zuma tried his best not to scarf his bowl down like he did last night because he thought the others might make fun of him. One by one the pups finished their dinner, the first being Chase who then went and turned on the big screen to watch the latest episodes of Apollo the Super Pup before bedtime. The others soon joined him, each taking to a pillow already on the floor. Zuma had never seen the show before and wasn't really into it right now. He had a long day and was ready for some peace and quiet and time to himself to absorb it all. So instead of joining the others, Zuma made his way outside towards the hill from earlier that overlooked the bay behind the lookout.

The sun was now halfway gone beneath the horizon making room for a bright moon to light up the sky. Instead though, dark, thick storm clouds brewed in the distance as darkness and damp smelling air promised an impending downpour. Still, he just wanted to stare out at the only thing he's ever truly loved and made him _feel_ something his whole life.

He loved the ocean, especially the rhythmic drumming of the waves as they rose and fell, crashing violently onto the sandy shore. The salty spray that would leave his fur stiff and briny. Most of all though, he loved how tiny it made him and his problems seem when he compared everything to how vast and infinite it truly was.

Inside the lookout, nature called and Rocky went outside where he noticed the small lab with his back turned towards him, sitting alone on the hill. "Leave him alone Rocky he's probably out here for a reason," Rocky said quietly to himself, debating whether or not to see if the pup could use some company. He hadn't really had time to hang out since Zuma got here so he made up his mind. Rocky walked cautiously over towards Zuma realizing he was being a little too awkward and quiet when Zuma jumped up in fear when he heard someone suddenly behind him.

"Woah dude! You scared me," he said laughing at himself as his heart raced in his chest.

"Oops, sorry Zuma. I wasn't trying to sneak up on you like that, I saw you out here by yourself and just wanted to see if you were okay."

"It's all good Wocky, I'm fine," he replied sitting back down and Rocky joined him. "I used to watch the sunset every night at the beach before I went home. It calmed me down. It's just so - _peaceful."_ Zuma's eyes softened as his mouth formed a quaint smile.

"It is beautiful, I could probably stare at it all day. I just hate that the water has to be so...wet." Rocky said, squeezing his eyes closed with a shudder.

"What! You don't like getting wet?" Asked a shocked Zuma. "I thought all pups loved water."

"Nah, I guess you could say I'm sort of afraid of it." Rocky answered with a smirk.

"Why?" Wondered a curious Zuma, not thinking that maybe it was personal and that Rocky didn't want to share it with him. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, I don't mind. I used to have a hard time explaining it all when I was younger because I didn't really understand but over time it got easier. It is what it is you know?" Zuma relaxed a little when he picked up on Rocky's calm demeanor.

"Yeah, I guess," said Zuma who was now facing Rocky.

"I kind of had a messed up start to life and just never got over my fear of it really." Rocky began, shrugging his shoulders. "I came from a poor town where there was nothing to do or anything fun nearby so the humans were all pretty much alcoholics, drug addicts, or were involved in illegal dog fighting rings."

"Oh, dude, were you-"

"Not exactly. My owners original plan was to turn me into a fighter but my genetics were no match for those pure breds. They would torture them every day and I would hear them crying in pain from this teeny tiny kennel I lived in. " Rocky paused for a second before his face fell emotionless as he recalled the rest. "They would beat and electrocute them, turning the other dogs into angry machines that were ready to throw everything they had in the ring to win and stay alive. There was a small hole on the side of my _cage_ that I could see everything through... even the pile of dead pups they would throw to the side." He shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind. "If they were too weak in their owners eyes they would either kill them if the so called "training" didn't kill them first or be used as bait for a fight. I still get nightmares where I can hear them howling in pain."

Zuma could see Rocky's pain from those memories and moved closer to the mix breed offering comfort but Rocky remained calm and collected, something he suddenly envied.

"Anyways, my owner realized when I was still young that I'd never be strong enough. We were poor and having a "useless" mouth to feed, even if I was just eating small table scraps, it was still too much of a burden on him. One morning still drunk from the night before, he tried drowning me." His eyes closed as the thought of it sent shivers down his spine and his lungs felt tight like he couldn't breathe. "I just...remember being held underwater and his hands gripping the back of my neck as hard as he could. I couldn't breathe and then I started to lose consciousness. By that point though, I already accepted I was gonna die." Rocky had a small smirk on his face. "Then he just...let go and I fell to the ground. I laid there for a while coughing up water and I thought for a second maybe he decided to give a damn about me after all." He scoffed, "That changed when he picked me back up by my scruff and chained me to a brick wall with a thick, heavy chain for hours. I knew what was happening."

"What happened Wocky?" Zuma couldn't look away from Rocky who was staring out at the ocean. He heard about this sort of thing happening but never heard it from the source. His heart ached at just the thought of him having to go through that.

"I was gonna be the bait dog for that night's match. I tried escaping but the chain was too thick and heavy so I just had to accept death again for what it was. There was no chance. I wasn't leaving alive." Rocky closed his eyes for a second, opening them again slowly looking at Zuma realizing he was now only inches away from him.

"Wocky..." Zuma said softly, unsure of what to say. Rocky looked at him with a suddenly cheerful smile.

"Luckily though, just after one of the pure breds got one good bite on me, the cops ended up busting the place. They got a tip from someone I guess, and I survived without any serious injuries. Just got this piece missing out of my ear and this one never stood up." With a small laugh at himself, Rocky playfully shook his ears back and forth. "Long story short, after all that, I was fixed up at the vet and put up for adoption at the pound. Ryder found me, and here I am...healthy and aquaphobic. I'm glad it was quick cause they always forgot to feed me there."

 _Wow he's strong..._ Thought Zuma, admiring Rocky's attitude towards the whole situation. He could only wish that he could understand how Rocky learned to be so okay with his own past. Secretly his courage made him hopeful one day he could accept his own history and finally move on. Hiding his pain was starting to wear on him, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it back.

 _Zuma's staring at me. Why's he staring at me like that? He's kind of - Perfect..._ thought Rocky, before suddenly tensing up. _W-What did I just say?_ Neither of them realized how long they sat quietly staring into each others eyes after Rocky finished his story until a loud roar of thunder instantly snapped them out of their thoughts.

Both failed to realized the storm had rolled in over top of them. A sharp crack of lightning scared them both and they jump to all fours as the rain came pouring down like a waterfall from the sky. The rain was so heavy a thick blanket of water soaked them instantly as the wind tried knocking them off their feet. "Wet, wet, wet!" Shouted Rocky as he ran towards his barely visible green pup house that was parked between an empty space and Skye's house. Zuma ran after Rocky, following behind him as they rushed inside together.


	7. Confusion

"Yuck! Now I smell like a wet dog," Rocky grumbled, sticking out his tongue before both pups shook the warm summer rain off them. Zuma couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a shaggy Rocky who made his way to a red button on the wall. As he held his paw on the button, the front door came down closing them in from the torrential rain outside. It was pitch black for a few seconds before Rocky turned on a small camping lantern he collected out of the trash a while ago. The dark space lit up creating a dingy, greenish-amber glow as the dim light bounced off his emerald green walls.

"Wow Wocky, so this is your house?" Zuma asked with astonished eyes, mesmerized by the inside that was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed. "Do you care that I'm here? I didn't mean to just let myself in."

"I don't care Zuma, of course you can come in." Rocky smiled as he sat down.

Despite how the pup houses appeared on the outside, the inside had enough room for two pups with a little room left over for some of their personal things. There was a dark green bed in the shape of a recycling symbol towards the back. Rocky's walls were littered with different colored sticky notes with all types of equations and sketches on them in some kind of order. Books and other random junk that looked like it should've been in the trash covered the floor corner to corner. Zuma tripped over some old wire before he stopped to look at a picture that Rocky had on the wall next to his bed of himself, Ryder and the rest of the pups smiling in front of a yellow boat.

"This is weally cool," Zuma said as he looked back at Rocky before continuing to check out the place. He was naturally curious and couldn't help himself from examining everything.

"Thanks, sorry, it's kind of a mess. The last rescue I went on with Chase got a little crazy and really messed everything up. I haven't had a chance to clean it up yet." Answered Rocky slightly embarrassed by his mess.

"I'm not judging it Wocky," replied Zuma with a small laugh. "I slept in a dirty old cave for the past year on smelly old beach towels." Rocky wasn't sure how to reply but it made him feel bad for Zuma as he watched him walk and stumble around his house looking at all of his things.

The storm wasn't letting up anytime soon and the rain continued to fall even harder now, echoing off the metal exterior of Rocky's pup house. "Come in Rocky," called Ryder through Rocky's pup tag, " I was just wondering if you've seen Zuma? I saw you two earlier and wanted to make sure he wasn't stuck out in this rain." Zuma looked at Rocky with a smile, still fascinated with how the others communicated.

"He's with me Ryder," Rocky replied.

"Okay pups, have fun but don't stay up too late. You and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow Rocky."

"10-4 Ryder." Rocky looked back at Zuma who was opening a book that was laying on the floor next to him.

"What are you working on anyway?" He questioned curiously, catching Rocky off guard.

"Oh, uh...just some old piece of junk we found one day down at the docks, trying to get it to run. Nothing exciting." He shrugged trying to brush it off as he answered in hopes that Zuma wouldn't ask any more questions about it. He wanted so badly for Zuma to know what he and Ryder were doing but he knew he had to keep it a secret until tomorrow.

"Alwight then," said Zuma as he closed the book that was all about generators, shaking his head softly with a smirk getting the picture Rocky wasn't going to answer him. "What are all these dwawings on your walls?"

"Those? Oh, they're just some rough sketches of different prototypes I've come up with that Ryder and I've built. I save them even if they didn't work out how they were supposed to thinking maybe I'd get back to them one of these days."

"Maybe you can show me some day," said Zuma making it sound almost like it was a question. "They all look weally awesome! I'm nowhere near as cweative as you." Zuma stared at all of the notes on the wall in awe.

"Thanks," Rocky mumbled as he felt his cheeks starting to blush at the compliment, "I'm sure there are other things your good at. You're obviously good at swimming. I mean you jumped off a cliff into the ocean to save Marshall. I can't even get my feet wet without feeling like it's the end of the world." Both laughed.

Zuma, who was finally finished being nosey, shoved some junk to the side with his paw so he'd be able to walk back towards Rocky without tripping over anything. He laid a couple of feet away from him on the floor by his bed, "Um well, I can swim and surf, that's about all I'm good at. Windsurfing is kinda my thing."

"A windsurfing pup? That's impressive if you ask me. I've never even tried surfing before."

"Maybe you'll let me teach you one day."

"Maybe in my next lifetime," answered Rocky sarcastically. "Hey, you want some treats?" He asked as he made his way over to a pile of tools in the corner, uncovering a blue bucket that was full of different shaped and flavored pup treats he saved over time. Rocky wasn't a big eater and always saved his treats for later thinking he'd get hungry but he always forgot about them. "I've been saving them for a while but I'm sure they're still good."

"Totally! How have you not eaten these yet?" Zuma asked as he took one from the top, swallowing it.

"Never had much of a sweet tooth," he laughed nervously.

The pups hung out for almost two hours now, talking and laughing as Rocky shared stories of different rescue missions he and the others have been on, answered questions Zuma still had for him about his life before Ryder found him, and explained more about the duties of PAW Patrol. Zuma shared stories of his surfing adventures with his late sister and how he adapted to living on his own which made Rocky even more curious about his past. As Rocky was about to ask Zuma about his life before being on his own, Ryder's voice came over his pup tag telling all the pups goodnight.

"Goodnight." Both pups responded, as well as Skye, Chase, and Marshall.

"I guess I should pwobably head back inside then," suggested Zuma as he stood up letting out a big yawn.

 _Don't go yet..._ "Uh, you can stay here if you want," Rocky blurted out before he had a chance to think about his words.

"Well, you know, it is totally quiet in there. Are you sure you don't mind or think that Wyder would care?" Zuma asked.

"I don't mind, it's fine, he won't care either and there's plenty of room." Rocky replied with a smile, "Plus it's been kind of nice having the company. I'm always busy and never really get to just hang out."

"Thanks for being so cool with me Wocky. Coming here was actually hard for me but you and evewyone else are making me feel chill about it." Zuma said with another big yawn as he felt his eyes start to get heavy.

"Why was it so hard to come here?"

"I mean, Corwal City was all I've ever known. That was home." Zuma could hardly form his words as he succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep on Rocky's floor.

Rocky hadn't realized how tired he was also. He quietly stumbled his way over towards his bed which Zuma was laying a foot away from. He couldn't help but stare at the pup in front of him who was now whimpering softly as he was falling into a deep sleep. As Zuma's chest went up and down with every breath, Rocky noticed how thin Zuma actually was. Tossing and turning unable to sleep, he found himself counting Zuma's ribs and the bones of his spine, wanting nothing more than to shove food down his throat while he slept.

 _Poor pup, what could've happened to you? I feel so bad for him being like that. How did I not notice that earlier? I'm sure Ryder will help him but now I feel terrible._ Rocky yawned. _I hope he likes his hovercraft…I guess if I liked water as much as he did I'd think it's pretty awesome. Hopefully, it'll be done tomorrow. I could really use a break._

Rocky's thoughts stopped for a second turning his attention from the wall back to Zuma who was breathing soft and slow as he now laid right against Rocky's bed. He was curled in a small ball with his nose tucked under his left paw. One of his floppy ears made its way forward, sliding down his face and covered his eyes.

 _I wonder what he's dreaming about? He looks like he's smiling so I guess that means it's probably something good._ Rocky's thoughts paused again, he scoffed softly. _That smile...Hmm, it's like...I don't know...He looks so cute sleeping like that._ Rocky sat up and shook his head. _Wait, cute? What! Really Rocky? What's the matter with you, it's like you…_ his body stiffened as an anxious lump formed in his throat. _No._ His eyes widened. _No way...that can't be it...I can't...I've never even...no. Pups are cute...everyone knows that. That's all I meant. I'm just tired. I mean...I just met him. HIM Rocky...a HIM...literally. I just met HIM a day ago._ He laid back down looking at Zuma, unable to take his eyes off of him now. _His scent though...But what if it is? What if I? No - no - no. He's just fascinating cause he's the complete opposite._

 _Oh shit._

Rocky rolled over to lay on his back, thinking about the possibility that he had feelings for Zuma, wondering how he could even care about a pup he barely knew and that fact that he was a male. _Does this mean I'm…? He's a guy...How am I supposed to act around him now? What would the others think? I mean...am I right? Ryder? What if Zuma found out? Maybe Skye would know what's wrong with me...she reads all those stupid Pawsmopolitan magazines. Oh, Zuma..._ Those were the remaining thoughts racing through Rocky's mind before he found himself drifting off to sleep.

When morning came, Rocky woke up to a chilly breeze sweeping over him. He immediately turned over expecting to find Zuma still laying on the floor next to him but when he was nowhere to be found, Rocky raced out of his pup house. "Zuma?"

"Hey Wocky," Zuma said as he walked towards him from behind a tree, "Sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't hold it anymore." He said with a laugh.

"No, you're fine. I just woke up and you weren't there...oh nevermind. I had this weird dream just ignore me." Rocky said shaking his head.

"You okay dude?" Zuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Rocky and Zuma walked back towards the lookout. Marshall and Skye both had their front doors shut from the rain last night, probably still sleeping since it was still early and the sun barely had a chance to rise. As always, Chase had been the first one up and already in uniform. He took a break from drinking his water when he saw the two walking towards him.

"Hey guys, some storm that was huh? A couple times it sounded like someone was throwing rocks at my house," laughed Chase as water dripped from his muzzle. They looked around the lookout and down on to Adventure Bay realizing the extent of damage from last nights storm. Tree limbs were blown everywhere and trash was scattered all along the beach as far as the eye could see. "We should help clean up, it's messier then Rocky's house."

Rocky smirked and rolled his eyes, "Wish I could, I bet there's a lot of neat things I could save down there. I gotta help Ryder today though, speaking of which I'm going to see if he's up yet. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya."

"Later Wocky," Zuma shouted at Rocky who was now running inside.

"Come on Zuma, let's wake up Skye and Marshall and head to the beach before it gets too hot."

"How are you gonna wake them up their doors are closed?" Zuma asked curiously.

"Watch this," Chase smirked, "Ruff! Megaphone!" As he barked out his megaphone, the door on the silver pup house opened to a serious looking Skye who was glaring back at Chase.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said threateningly with a cold voice which made Zuma laugh.

Zuma looked at Chase who looked at him with a mischievous grin then at Marshall's house where loud snores could be heard from inside. Skye shook her head disapprovingly at what she knew was about to happen next. "MARSHALL! WAKE UP!" Skye and Zuma covered their ears as the loud shouting pounded inside their heads. Inside there was a hard thump that made the others cringe knowing that had to of hurt. Marshall dizzily stepped outside, rubbing the spot on his head that smashed into the roof.

"Chase, why do you have to - WHOAAA!" Marshall tumbled out of his pup house after tripping over his own paws, smashing into and landing on top of a pile pups. "Good morning to you all too, ouch." All the pups groaned in uncomfortable pain.

"Come on sleepy heads, let's go clean up the beach before people start showing up," Chase said to the others as they all got back on their feet.

"Why did Ryder have to give you a megaphone..." muttered Skye with a little annoyance in her voice.

* * *

Hours passed and the beach was finally clean and becoming crowded as the morning turned into afternoon. As Marshall moved the last of the trash bags into the pile with the rest, he found a tennis ball buried in the sand and couldn't wait to finally play. Chase and Skye were needed for a mission to help Farmer Yumi look for one of her cows that escaped during last nights storm. Marshall and Zuma took turns launching it through the air at each other.

"Hey Zuma, wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." Marshall asked as he rubbed his growling belly.

"Sure dude." Zuma was hungry by that point too only he hadn't realized it until Marshall said something. They left the beach and Marshall led the way towards a little restaurant on Main Street that had a fruit stand out front and a giant cup on its roof. "Awesome! What is this place?"

"This is Mr. Porters. He's cool and he makes the _best_ liver sausages in the world!" Marshall said licking his lips when a voice came from a dark haired man wearing an apron who was now standing behind him. "I don't know that they're the best in the world but you pups sure do see to like them." The man knelt down and patted Marshall on his head. "Who's your friend Marshall?"

"Hey Mr. Porter, this is Zuma," he answered wagging his tail, "He's the newest member of the PAW Patrol."

"Well, hello there Zuma. My name is Mr. Porter, it's great to meet you. Welcome to my restaurant."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Porter," Zuma replied shyly.

"Oh and look, this is my grandson coming now." Mr. Porter stood up and was greeted by a small blonde haired boy with a hug. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Zuma. Marshall here says he's the newest member of the PAW Patrol."

"Aww, hi Zuma!" Alex said as he rushed over to the lab and began to pet him making Zuma a little nervous by his boldness. "You're so cute! What's your job gonna be? The PAW Patrol is so cool you must get to do something special!"

"Aw thanks dude," he said as he relaxed a little still wrapped in Alex's hug. "I'm going to help with water wescues."

"You talk funny - I like it," Said Alex earning a stern stare from his grandfather.

"Yeah, I've been told. I kind of have a speech impediment." Zuma said with a laugh. It never bothered him much when people brought it up and he knew he would grow out of it one day.

"Come inside pups, you must be hungry. I just made fresh meatballs."

As Marshall and Zuma followed Mr. Porter through the front doors, a voice came over Marshall's pup tag. "Hey Marshall, are you with Zuma?"

"Hey Ryder, yep we're at Mr. Porters. He just made meatballs." Marshall's mouth began to water and he licked his lips.

"Can you guys meet us down at the lookout docks as soon as possible. We have a big mission and I need all the pups as soon as possible." Ryder said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Sure thing Ryder, on our way. Sorry Mr. Porter, we gotta run. It was good to see you!" Marshall said as he and Zuma turned around and darted towards the docks by the lookout.

"What kind of mission do you think he's talking about?" Zuma asked as they ran alongside each other.

"Guess we'll see."

When they were finally close, Zuma noticed a bunch of balloons and saw Ryder standing up on some sort of podium. Rocky, Skye, and Chase were already sitting in attention in front of him. "What's all this Ryder? Oh, I get it. Finally!" Marshall winked to a confused Zuma as they quickly joined the others. Zuma took a seat between Marshall and Chase before looking around at all the people.

"This is a serious mission pups," Ryder said with a straight face. He paused for a second before the corners of his frowning lips turned into a smile, unable to hold back his excitement. "Pups and citizens of Adventure Bay, thank you all for being here today as we officially swear in our newest member to the team!" The pups howled and the people clapped. Zuma hated surprises almost as much as he hated being the center of attention and now he started to feel sick to his stomach realizing all eyes were on him. The crowd grew larger as more and more people were gathering around Ryder and the pups including Katie, Alex, and Mr. Porter.

"PAW Patrol," Ryder began, "It's time to officially welcome our newest member. A chocolate lab who's already proven himself to be brave. To be strong. To have the courage to help all those in need in any situation. Our friend, Zuma." Rocky tried so hard to keep his full attention on Ryder but he had to steal a glance at Zuma who noticed and locked eyes with him."Rocky, Chase, Skye, and Marshall," Ryder continued as he motioned for the four of them to come and stand with him. "Let's recite our oath for Zuma."

In unison like a well-rehearsed dance scene, Ryder and the pups placed their paws and hand across their hearts, "In the dark of night, in light of day, we the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The Paw Patrol is here to help!" People clapped and Ryder continued looking at Zuma who sat alone before him.

"Zuma, do you hereby swear to always do your best to be brave, strong, loyal, and show courage in the face of danger or in any situation that comes your way?" Ryder asked.

"I promise."

"Are you willing to risk your own life to serve and to protect the citizens of Adventure Bay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Zuma, congratulations! But, before you can officially become a member…." Ryder walked towards the pup and knelt down in front of him. He reached into his pocket, revealing a navy blue collar that had a silver and orange pup tag dangling from it with an anchor in the middle - A symbol of the sea. Zuma could feel his eyes starting to form puddles as he was bursting inside with happiness. He hadn't worn a collar in a long time and it meant he finally had a place he belonged again. A family. Ryder put it on and Zuma leaped into his arms. Ryder was equally grateful for Zuma and held him tight. "You're home now Zuma. Welcome to the family," He whispered softly into his ear as the crowd roared behind them. "I have one more surprise for you."

Zuma looked back at Ryder before something suddenly caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Something orange with what looked to be like two fans accelerating towards him. "What in the...what is that?!" Zuma shouted in disbelief as his whole body wiggled with excitement as he saw Rocky driving a hovercraft towards him. "Is that...for me?" Zuma wasn't the only one in awe of what they were seeing. The other pups knew the two had been working on a vehicle for Zuma but had yet to see it.

"Sure is Zuma." Ryder said as Rocky jumped out, "Surprise!" Zuma jumped back into Ryder's arms hugging him again and licked his cheek. He jumped down and ran to Rocky to give him a hug also. "So this is what you wouldn't tell me about," Zuma asked as he wrapped his arms around his grey friend who was too stunned to move. Everything seemed to freeze in Rocky's mind as he felt Zuma's paws wrapped tightly around his neck. As he nuzzled his face into his shoulder, he could feel his warm breath and his scent drove him wild. As Zuma began to speak again, Rocky snapped out it wishing that would have lasted forever.

"Thanks, Wyder, Wocky, pups, evewyone," Zuma said letting go of Rocky, "This is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You're welcome, Zuma," responded Ryder as everyone cheered one more time before people went back to their daily tasks. "It may need more adjustments, we haven't tested it out in the water yet. I'm too big to fit in it so maybe Rocky can go with you on a test run and tell me how it does. I'm going to go finish your pup pack and you can test that out when you guys get back."

"Uh, you mean you want me...to go...out there...in the bay...where it's...w-wet?" Rocky said hesitantly, looking at Ryder with almost pleading eyes.

"Come on Wocky it'll be totally fun! Someone's gotta tell me how to dwive this thing anyway."

"Y-Yeah, okay then…" Rocky said nervously to Zuma who was already in the driver's seat.

Rocky gulped, "Push that orange button. It's the pop-up passenger seat."


	8. Test Driven

Rocky began shaking so nervously that the hovercraft under him was now rocking back and forth in the water. He knew that he had to do this. Afterall, it was part of his job to make sure it ran and to teach Zuma how to operate it. Rocky just couldn't get passed the thought of being surrounded by deep water with an inexperienced pup in control of his life. "Dude, you okay back there? You're shaking like cwazy." Rocky looked at him blankly. "It'll be fine, I pwomise." Zuma said softly, turning around to comfort his friend who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah, you're right, it'll be fine." Rocky replied, exhaling once he realized he had forgotten to breathe. He took another deep breath, "Okay, here we go." The mixed breed pointed over Zuma's shoulder with his paw, "Push that orange button there, it turns it on." Zuma excitedly hammered down on the button and his hovercraft started right up with the new engine humming melodically in the water. His fluffy-brown tail started wagging a mile a minute with pure joy and excitement as adrenaline instantly shot through his body, anxious to try something he had never dreamed of doing before.

Ryder stayed around for only a minute before making his way back to the lookout so he could finish up Zuma's new gear. He was confident enough in their design and engineering and knew Rocky could handle any issues should there be any without him. Sitting on the beach, Chase, Skye, and Marshall stood by, anxiously awaiting to see what this new vehicle could do.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Shouted Skye as she jumped up and down.

"I know, it looks so fast," Marshall replied as his eyes grew wider, "I hope we get to go for a ride too!"

Chase scoffed and let out a sarcastic laugh, snobbishly lifting his chin. "We should probably make sure it doesn't sink first, guys." Rocky heard the conversation behind him and threw a cold glare towards Chase before smirking at the sight of Skye giving him a hard smack on his leg.

"If you built it Chase, I'm sure it would sink the first second you put it in the water," she said rolling her eyes with a smile before turning her attention back towards the two in the water. "The last thing you built was a pillow fort. Besides, Ryder and Rocky are geniuses, I bet it's perfect."

Rocky could now feel his lunch rising in his throat. He tried his best to hold it in, shaking his head trying to send his anxiety away. Zuma could sense Rocky's fear worsening behind him and turned around again to see a green faced pup staring back at him. "We don't have to do this wight now, Wocky." Zuma said to him calmly. Something about Zuma's voice was comforting. It was always soft and genuine but it still exuded confidence and encouragement. "Weally, I understand. It's cool dude."

"No, it's okay Zuma. We have to do this so you're ready for rescues." Rocky took another deep breath, his eyes clenched tight "It's just...been awhile since I've been around this much water. I guess, technically I'm not _IN_ the water, I'm _ON_ the water...right?" He asked trying to make himself feel better which only made Zuma laugh.

"Totally dude! Come on, we got this," Zuma replied, turning back around in his seat examining the hovercraft's dash. "So, what's next?"

"Let's see," Rocky continued, pointing out all the different gauges, "That gauge is fuel, that one's for water temp, there's oil pressure, tachometer, air speed indicator, and your voltage meter."

Zuma raised an eyebrow and peered slowly over his shoulder back at Rocky. He was pretty sure he was speaking a different language at that point. "Yeah...okay…makes sense."

"You'll figure it out," laughed Rocky, "We can go over them later. Alright, this part you'll like." He closed his eyes for a second, _It's okay...I can do this...I have to do this...I want to do this._

"That green lever there is your gear shift. Pull it down once and you're in reverse, middle is neutral, and all the way down is drive. To accelerate, use your paws and gently push the pedals in and when you want to slow down, just let off. The fans are automatic so you don't have to worry about doing anything with those."

"Got it. So, can we go now? Please?!" asked Zuma anxiously.

Rocky turned around to look behind him at his friends who stood watching from the sand only a few feet away. "You can do this Rocky!" Shouted a cheerful Marshall followed by Chase and Skye howling with excitement. Marshalls encouragement made him smile before turning back around, looking over Zuma's head at the sea and waves that lie waiting ahead of them. "Let's do it!"

Zuma pulled the shifter all the way down and pushed the hand pedals in with his paws. Judging by the way the hovercraft jerked forward, he had pushed a little too hard nearly sending them both flying off the back. "Oops...I'm so sowry Wocky," said Zuma sheepishly as he let off the pedals, instantly realizing he almost made Rocky's worst fear a reality.

Rocky gave himself a paw to the face and shook his head _. Holy crap, help me..._

Chase and Marshall laughed from the beach at the sight. "Poor Rocky," said Skye, peeking through her paws which were now covering her eyes. "Oh, I can't watch."

Zuma took a deep breath before trying again. He pushed forward, slowly this time doing his best to concentrate for Rocky. The hovercraft inched forward, moving slow and steadily as the giant fans whirled behind them. Rocky gripped the back of Zuma's seat until his knuckles turned white, holding on for dear life. The hovercraft accelerated faster, gliding on top of the water seamlessly as if it were sliding on glass. Zuma's heart swelled as a feeling of freedom took hold of him for the first time in a long time. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to how this felt again.

They sailed passed the bridge out towards the open ocean. Zuma's ears and collar flapped in the wind as they skidded over the forthcoming waves like they weren't even there. "YAY!" howled Zuma, radiating with pure happiness. Even Rocky couldn't hold back a smile seeing how happy Zuma was and knowing all of their hard work, putting this thing together, was finally paying off. This was the happiest Rocky had seen Zuma since he arrived in Adventure Bay. They were out in the middle of the sea now, surrounded only by water with nothing else in sight. "Alright, stop this thing for a second," Rocky shouted as loud as he could over the fans.

"What's up?" Asked Zuma, sounding slightly disappointed that he had to stop. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have one more thing to teach you. You need to learn how to bark out your buoy."

"What do you mean?" Zuma asked.

"For now, it's the main feature of your vehicle. It's voice activated so for it to work, you need to bark it out. You'll need to practice for accuracy, but when you have a target insight, you've lined yourself up, and you're ready to launch it, just bark and shout "Buoy" or "Buoy Launcher" and it'll come out. Give it a try."

"Awesome! Wuff Wuff, Buoy!" Zuma shouted with excitement, watching in amazement as the front compartment opened by itself revealing a buoy that was now flying through the air. "Dude, this is totally sweet!"

"You can also detach it from the cable and switch out the attachments depending on what the job calls for. It's all voice activated so you just have to bark out whatever attachment you need."

"This has sewiously been one of the best days of my life, Wocky. Thank you for being a part of it." Zuma said with his tail wagging. He turned to face Rocky who found himself lost in his eyes once again as they shone in front of him like honey in the evening sun's rays. Zuma turned his attention off to the side, staring at the gentle waves as they lapped under and against his hovercraft, occasionally getting misted with their briny spray.

"You're welcome Zuma, everyone helped. Actually, we were worried that Marshall was going to reveal our secret."

"Wait, so he knew this whole time?"

Rocky laughed, "Yeah he was part of the plan. Well, sort of. Actually, Chase was supposed to be the one to keep you busy but Ryder needed him. Speaking of which, I know they're all dying for a ride so let's head back."

"Hey Wocky…"

"Yeah Zuma?" Answered Rocky nervously as he stared back at Zuma whose eyes were now locked on his.

Zuma put on his best pleading-puppy eyes with a smile on his face that no one could resist. "Can I see how fast this thing goes?"

Rocky rolled his eyes playfully at the sight. "Uh...yeah! The faster we get back the sooner I can be on dry land."

"Yes, hang on tight dude!" Zuma said to Rocky who gripped the back of Zuma's seat again holding on with all his strength as the wind swept past them at lightning speeds. It felt as if they were flying. _As much as I hate water this was fun_. _He made me have fun…I need to just let this go for awhile...I mean, Zuma? He probably wouldn't even feel the same way. What's that dumb saying? Oh yeah, whatever happens, happens... "_ You okay back there dude?" Zuma shouted, breaking Rocky's thoughts.

"I'm great - look there's the beach, yes!" Rocky replied with relief. "You can drive it on land too, Zuma."

Zuma drove the hovercraft onto the beach where the other pups all cheered with excitement. Once they came to a stop, he had to take a deep breath and sit there for a second as the adrenaline was still dissapating throughout his body. "How was it?" Asked a curious Chase.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Answered Zuma as he jumped out, joining Rocky who was so happy to be back on land that he was practically kissing the beach.

"Glad that's over," sighed Rocky, " You did good Zuma, you managed not to kill me. I'm gonna head back and see if Ryder needs me. Bye pups!" Zuma watched Rocky fade into the distance as he ran quickly towards the lookout.

"So Zuma, who gets to ride first?" Asked Marshall who was almost jumping out of his skin in hopes it would be him.

"Come on Mawshall, hop in!" Zuma and Marshall hoped in the hovercraft and off they went. Zuma pushed the gas, and they soared over the water. Both pups stuck out their tongues as their ears flowed in the wind. "This is amazing! Woohoo!" Marshall shouted, raising his paws in the air. "The others have got to try this!" After several minutes, Zuma made his way back to shore to see who wanted to ride next. "Oh, oh, me!" Skye yipped. Off they went, taking the same route he took with Marshall. Skye had the time of her life. She was always ready for fun stuff like this which is why Zuma felt they got along so well since the first day he hung out with her.

Next to ride was Chase. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." He was always skeptical and pretended like he was more mature than everyone. Zuma saw through the Officer Chase facade he put on and knew he was still a pup that couldn't hide behind it all the time. "You weady, dude?" Smirked Zuma sarcastically.

"I was born ready!" Chase couldn't deny that it was fun. He had a smile on his face the whole time even as the spray from the waves splashed their faces when high tide began rolling in. "Okay, this is awesome, it's _almost_ better than mine. They nailed it like always, it's definitely you." said Chase which put a smile on Zuma's face.

"Let's go back to the lookout. It's starting to get dark and I'm starving," Zuma said as he whipped the hovercraft around and began doing donuts in the water, splashing Chase in the face more as they both laughed.

Skye and Marshall already headed back to the lookout with Zuma and Chase trailing fast behind them in his hovercraft. "You're a pretty cool pup Zuma, I know you're gonna do great brother." Chase shouted over the whirling fans.

"Thanks Chase! You don't know how much that means to me." Zuma replied.

"If you ever need anything I'm - well all of us - we're here for you, no matter what." Chase continued, "I was nervous at first too but Ryder's the best and I can't imagine where I'd be without him. I'm sure the others feel the same." As they reached the lookout Zuma pulled into an empty spot around the tower's base in between Chase's house and Marshall's. "Marshall snores so I hope you're a heavy sleeper." Chase said as they both laughed, chasing each other inside.

"Let's chow down!"

After all the pups had their dinner, Marshall and Chase retreated to their houses while Skye and Rocky stayed behind. Ryder got up from a desk with an orange pup pack in hand. "Here you go Zuma, the final piece of equipment in your arsenal." Zuma jumped up and down in circles excitedly, waiting to see what Ryder had come up with next. Ryder placed the pup pack around him, "It has your scuba gear. You're the water pup so you'll need to be ready under the water also. It's equipped with a spot light and propellers to help you see and move through the water at deeper depths. How does it feel?"

"Um...it's kinda loose," Zuma replied as the pup pack started sliding downwards off his boney body onto the floor.

"Here, let's tighten it," Ryder said softly, petting him on his head before reaching under his belly to tighten it. Ryder's normally cheerful face now harbored sadness at the sight of one of his pups so emaciated. "Don't worry Zuma, we'll fix it...all of it." He whispered in Zuma's ear hinting to him about his weight. Rocky and Skye looked at each other with pity in their eyes. "There we go, how's that?"

"Much better, thanks Wyder. Wuff, Scuba!" Suddenly, a bone shaped mouthpiece released from the pup pack and made its way towards Zuma's mouth. "This is awesome dudes, I can't wait to weally test it out." Zuma said happily as Ryder took the pup pack off. "Alright pups, it's pretty late we should probably get some sleep." Ryder said, stretching as a big yawn escaped his mouth.

"Goodnight," the three said together before making their way towards the elevator.

"Oh, wait - " Ryder shouted. The three of them turned around, "I have something that belongs to you Zuma. You probably it want back." Ryder ran into his room, returning with a small photograph in his hand. Zuma's eyes widened and his heart raced as he remembered giving the picture of him and his sister to Ryder as they were leaving his old home. Rocky and Skye were curious what it was a photo of but didn't want to ask. Zuma looked up at Ryder and thanked him with his eyes before catching back up with Rocky and Skye who were sitting, waiting for him in the elevator. He stood on the other side of Skye and said nothing. In all honesty, Zuma had forgotten about the picture which made him scared that he was forgetting his past. He knew he needed to move on but wasn't ready to let go.

"What do you think that was all about?" Skye asked Rocky as the elevator opened to the first floor, watching as Zuma rushed out towards his pup house without saying anything.

"I'm not sure," Answered Rocky, looking back at an equally confused Skye.

As Skye and Rocky walked around to their houses, Rocky couldn't help but stop at Zuma's. Standing in the doorway, he looked inside the bare orange pup house where he was met by Zuma, laying on his new bed with his back towards him. "Zuma?"

"Hey, Wocky." Zuma replied, lifting his head towards his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired so I'm just gonna go to bed. See you in the morning dude." Zuma answered as he laid his head back down between his paws. He didn't close his eyes but rather he stared at the picture on the floor of the last good memory he ever had of her.

"I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight, Zuma." Rocky knew he was lying but he didn't want to pry or make him mad. He wasn't much for talking about his feelings either so in a way he understood he needed to leave him be. In fact, he recognized a little of himself in Zuma in that way, at that moment, so he respectfully made his way into his own house for the night.

As Zuma was about to close his eyes he felt someone behind him. "Wocky, weally, I said I'm fine," He said with a small snarl before turning around to see Skye staring at him with her bright-pink eyes.

"You may have told Rocky you're fine but I'm not buying it." She said with serious eyes and a stiffness in her voice that made him flinch. "What's wrong?" She continued as she sat down next to her friend on his bed.

"Why does evewyone ask me that? Weally, I'm fine." Zuma closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep.

Skye looked around the empty room for a minute before his picture, lying on the floor, caught her attention, "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"What?" Zuma asked, opening his heavy eyes to find Skye now holding the picture. "That was my sister, her name was Luna."

"I bet you guys had a lot of fun growing up together, huh? She looks just like you."

Zuma sat up hesitantly, "Yeah, she was my best fwiend. In a way you kinda wemind me of her." He said as a tiny smile formed on his face.

"How is that?" Asked a curious Skye, looking up at Zuma who was only a couple inches taller than her.

"Well, she was always outgoing and just as fwiendly as you are to anyone she met." Skye cracked a small smile at the compliment. "She was also a little bossy and demanding too...kind of like you," He said playfully as Skye rolled her eyes and laughed at his honesty. "I don't know, she just had this thing about her that could make anyone feel comfortable and she was always excited, even over the simplest of things."

"If I'm being blunt Zuma, everyone asks you because you don't hide it very well. We've all lost someone we loved but holding it in isn't doing you any favors. I know that's easier said than done, obviously, but you need to let it out so you can grieve and move on. I know you're scared too but sometimes doing what you're scared of is the only thing that'll set you free." Skye whispered to Zuma softly as she placed her small paw on top of his making him blush.

"I know, I've been told a thousand times. I want to move on but I'm stuck thinking she'll come back and it was all a dweam. I'm not dumb, I know that isn't true but I'm not weady." He closed his eyes again. "I'm weally tired, Skye."

"It's okay Zuma, if you - " Ryder's voice suddenly came through their pup tags, cutting Skye off.

"PAW Patrol..to the lookout."


	9. Zuma's Call to Duty

Zuma's attention was now on the orange glow radiating from his tag. It felt even more surreal when Ryder's voice came through calling him to duty with the rest of the pups. Skye quickly jumped to her feet, "Ryder needs us, come on." They both rushed inside the lookout and were met by Chase waiting patiently in the elevator next to a yawning Rocky. Marshall was nowhere to be found until suddenly, a half-asleep, long-legged dalmatian came stumbling groggily through the doors. He was now sleepwalking straight towards them. The other four stepped out of his way to avoid being pummeled and he smashed headfirst into the glass wall.

"Ouch," groaned Marshall, rubbing his head. "Didn't see that there."

"Oh, Marshall..." laughed Skye along with the others as the doors closed.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the doors opened to a floor that resembled a gym's locker room. Fluorescent lights illuminated the gunmetal gray walls that had each of their symbols in a horizontal row above landing pads in their particular colors on the floor. Zuma couldn't stop his tail from wagging with uncontrollable excitement when he saw his anchor placed in between Marshall's flame and Chase's star. He was frozen in jaw-dropping awe as he tried to quickly analyze every inch of the room, "Wow, what is this?"

"This is where we store and get our gear on," smiled Marshall.

"Come over here and stand on your anchor and face front," Instructed Chase, pointing to a clock on the wall, "That clock up there starts counting down once the elevator opens. We only have ten seconds to stand here on our tags." Zuma stood next to Chase under his symbol and watched the clock as it counted down. A long, monotoned beep sounded with each number. _Nine. Eight. Seven._ Zuma began to count down with the clock in his head.

With each sound and each second closer to one, Zuma's heart pounded harder and faster in his chest with anticipation. _Six_. Chase looked down at Zuma and continued instructing him over the loud beeping what to do. "When it gets down to three or two seconds, stand on your hind legs and put your front paws up." Zuma mimicked Chase and the rest of the pups who were standing up straight. _Three. Two. One_. Zuma swallowed the anxious lump in his throat.

A loud siren sounded over an intercom as red and yellow lights flashed around the ceiling in a circular motion. Zuma felt like he was in a Sci-fi movie he watched once as a young pup where the space shuttle blasting off into space exploded, ending in a fiery death before it even left the atmosphere. Robotic arms emerged from the large steel panels on the wall behind them. There was a set of arms for each pup that had their uniforms already attached. He understood now why they were standing straight as the arms descended over them putting on their uniforms. As the pups proceeded to stand back on all fours, red panels on the ceiling opened to reveal more robotics that came down placing their pup packs on their backs, finishing with their headgear before retracting.

"No way dudes, is this for weal?!" asked a stunned Zuma, jumping up and down excitedly as he tried to wrap his mind around what just unfolded before him. The other pups laughed with him as it was still pretty remarkable even in their experienced eyes. The lights stopped flashing and the beeping subsided. Zuma suddenly felt relieved once the room fell silent, he hadn't realized the loud sounds and flashing lights were starting to give him a headache. The pups stepped off their platforms and hurried back into the elevator before it began moving upwards again.

Once they reached the top floor, they were met by Ryder waiting for them as he stood in front of a big television screen. Zuma was the last pup off the elevator as he looked around the room before realizing the other pups were already sitting in attention. Taking a seat next to Marshall, Zuma sat quietly as Chase began to speak. "Ready for action Ryder, sir!" Zuma could hear the strict professionalism in Chase's voice now compared to the fun, laughing, and howling Chase from just a few hours ago. This was an official PAW Patrol rescue mission and Zuma instantly took to his role, straightening up his back and giving Ryder his full attention.

"How'd you like that, Zuma?" Ryder asked curiously.

"That was the stwangest, most amazing thing ever!"

Ryder laughed. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for creating such a thing. "All right pups, sorry it's late but we have some rescuing to do." Ryder pushed a button on his pup pad and a little animation of a man with glasses appeared on the screen as well as what looked like a diving bell stuck in some rocks on the bottom of the ocean. "Our friend Cap'n Turbot was doing some late night, deep-sea diving to check out a rare species of nocturnal fish when his diving bell lost power and fell to the bottom of the sea landing in the rocks."

With another push of the button, the big screen turned pink revealing Skye's symbol. "Skye, I lost contact with Cap'n Turbot before I could pick up his last known location and he's too deep to get in contact with again. I need you and your copter to locate The Flounder where he launched from and we'll search from there."

Skye stepped forward, yipping before jumping into a backflip, "Let's take to the sky!"

"And Zuma," the screen turned orange with Zuma's anchor front and center. All the pups turned their attention towards him and he was now standing with his tail between his legs, feeling nervous but ultimately excited. He didn't know what he expected after being sworn in but one thing for sure was that he wasn't expecting to be doing rescues anytime soon. "I know you still need training but this will be perfect to learn from and I'll be with you the entire time." Zuma pushed his worries out of his mind, he was PAW Patrol now and this is what he signed up for. Zuma felt himself grow up a little at that moment.

"Zuma, I need you and your scuba gear to go underwater, help me locate the diving bell, and see what we can do to get it back to the surface."

"Okay," Zuma answered confidently.

All the pups looked at Zuma again and Marshall laughed. He just couldn't help himself which made the other pups, and Ryder, join him. "What's so funny?" Asked a confused but smiling Zuma.

"Well, it's just...we each have a saying. A call-out if you will," Replied Marshall who was still laughing.

"But we can work on that later, we have a mission to do first." Ryder continued with a smile. "EMT Marshall, and Rocky, I need you both to stand by in case we need to make repairs and just in case the Cap'n needs medical attention."

"Green means go!" Shouted Rocky, stepping forward.

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue!" Marshall proclaimed, stomping one paw on the floor.

"All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted before running towards a pole on the other side of the room. Skye ran towards the slide and before Zuma knew it, she was gone. He looked around at the other pups for instruction, "Go, go, go!" Rocky shouted. Zuma threw him a soft smile before he too ran towards the slide. _Why's he have to look at me like that..._ thought Rocky as he felt a smile of his own forming before Zuma disappeared.

Zuma lived for adventure. Although he was uncertain what was supposed to happen next, he just went along with it. The adrenaline he loved so much came flooding back, flowing through his veins once again. He sat upright with his arms to the sky embracing the fast descent as he slid down the slide. His pup tag pinged and the lights inside the tunnel turned orange. Zuma wasn't sure what that was about until he made it out into the open air where he heard a loud, grinding noise. He looked down to see the base of the lookout rotating, stopping once his pup house reached the bottom of the slide waiting for him. Zuma relaxed once he saw it because no one let him in on what was supposed to happen once he got to the bottom of the slide.

Ryder's voice came through his tag, "Bark out vehicle mode - two barks!"

"Ruff Ruff!" he shouted, following Ryder's instructions. The top of his pup house opened up within seconds and Zuma landed in the driver's seat. He howled in excitement, sitting there watching the transformation from house to vehicle. The front came down followed by the air cushions which deployed from the sides, inflating instantaneously. His vehicle jerked forward and he looked behind him at the fans that shot out of the back and separated. Zuma started the engine and accelerated, following Skye who was in the air waiting. They made their way down the driveway and were met by Ryder on his ATV coming from the very same garage where Zuma first entered the lookout for the first time.

Any residual daylight had long been obliterated by the dark, midnight sky and while the rest of Adventure Bay was fast asleep, they had a mission to do. Following behind Ryder, Zuma had to steal a glance up at the clear night sky. Aside from the blinking strobe lights on Skye's copter, there were thousands of stars above them that gave enough light to illuminate the darkness. He smiled as thoughts of his sister entered his mind, remembering the times they used to sit under the stars on nights such as this, talking about life and everything they possibly could. A small smile appeared on his face as those thoughts warmed that cold part of his heart, snapping back to reality once they reached the lookouts ramp.

"Jet Ski!" Ryder shouted, breaking through the sounds of their engines. Zuma followed behind, launching off the ramp at full speed. He landed in the water next to Ryder who was now on a fully transformed jetski. None of this felt real to him. Never in his life had he seen so much technology, especially created by a young human for a group of rescue pups such as himself.

"Okay Skye, fly ahead and search for The Flounder, we'll meet you there." Ryder looked over at Zuma, "Follow me."

Skye flew ahead and eventually her spotlight faded away into the dark horizon. She lit up the surface of the ocean with her lights while she looked through her goggles for any clues. "The Flounder has to be around here somewhere...Where are you?" She said aloud to herself, continuing her search for miles.

Yipping happily, she spotted the empty Flounder up ahead. "Ah-ha, there you are!" She quickly radioed Ryder and Zuma, "Ryder, I found the Flounder. She's about 15 nautical miles to the Northeast from your location."

"Great job Skye! Zuma, let's go." Both were at full speed now sailing on top of the ocean like it was nothing. After what seemed like forever, driving on the glistening sea, they finally saw a yellow boat shining like a beacon under Skye's spotlight up ahead.

"Alright Zuma, we're here. Let's get on board, maybe we can see if the diving bells GPS can give us his location." Ryder and Zuma made their way onto the boat as Skye landed her helicopter on deck.

Skye was visibly worried, "I hope he's okay Ryder. Cap'n Turbot's probably freaking out down there in the dark by himself."

"Don't worry Skye, Zuma and I will find him."

Making his way to the wheelhouse while Skye and Zuma waited on deck, Ryder was in search of any clues or coordinates he could find. Zuma had walked towards the stern, placing his front paws on the ledge. Looking out, he saw only as far as the ships deck lights allowed him to. He could hear the water lapping in the distance as he rocked back and forth with the boat. Wondering what Zuma was up to, Skye walked towards her friend. "Are you nervous Zuma?" She asked, jumping onto a crate sitting next to him.

"Not weally. Well, maybe a little bit. Not about jumping in the water but I haven't had any twaining and I don't want to mess this up." He replied, looking at Skye who smiled back at him.

"It's okay, he doesn't expect you to be a super pup right away. Ryder will be with you every second and he'll tell you what you need to do. Consider it part of your training." She replied with encouragement, giving him a friendly nuzzle on his shoulder.

"Alright pups, I was able to get Cap'n Turbot's location before the power went out. He's about 50 feet below us." Ryder said unphased as if he had done this plenty of times before.

"Awesome! I've never been that deep before," said Zuma with eager readiness.

"It's relatively deep but it could've been a lot worse. It should just be sitting on the ocean shelf below us. Let's get our gear on." Ryder made his way off the boat and back onto his jet ski. Opening the front compartment, he grabbed and changed into a white wetsuit followed by his own scuba gear. He jumped into the deep, dark water and looked up at Zuma, "Okay buddy, you already have your gear on you so bark it out and jump in here with me."

"Ruff, scuba!" He shouted, and the pup pack released a regulator and oxygen tanks. Zuma hopped on the ledge before looking back at Skye, "Well, let's dive in."

"You got this Zuma," She said in her usual upbeat tone, wagging her tail as she watched him jump off the side of the boat. _No, thank you._ The thought of having to go deep under the sea at night sent shivers down her spine. All she could think about was the thought of all the things that could be swimming around you going unnoticed. "What a brave pup," she said aloud to herself softly before laying down on her belly, mesmerized by the clear, starry sky and she stood by waiting for her next move.

"Are you ready?"

"Weady when you are Wyder," Replied Zuma. He bit down on the bone-shaped regulator, barked out his underwater spotlight, and the two were off into the ominous ocean. Nervous at first, since this was the first time he had been underwater at night and also it was his first time actually scuba diving, he found comfort in having Ryder next to him. _This is totally cool,_ thought Zuma as they plunged deeper and deeper, never letting Ryder out of his sight. Suddenly, creeping in the dark from the depth of the ocean, he spotted something below them. The light was reflecting off a round, shiny object tucked away amongst the massive oceanic rocks. Ryder turned around to give Zuma a big thumbs up as he pointed towards the object. They made it - It was the diving bell.

Zuma began to circle around the bell, stopping when he came to a round window on the other side. Shining his light inside, he could see a tall, lengthy man wearing glasses walking around anxiously in circles while biting his nails. When Cap'n turbot caught sight of Zuma's spotlight he ran to the window with excitement and started waving at him, tears of relief bursting from his eyes. Ryder swam to Zuma's side and signaled to the Cap'n that everything was going to be okay. Motioning with his hand for Zuma to follow, Ryder circled the bell inspecting every inch of it trying to fully assess the situation with what little light they had. Once he made his conclusions, Ryder swam back around to signal to the Cap'n that they'd be right back. Zuma followed behind, slightly confused as to why they were leaving him behind while they swam back up to the surface.

"Sure is dark down there, huh?" Asked Ryder jokingly as they broke the surface. "I didn't see any damage, looks like it just lost power for some reason and got stuck."

"What do we do now Wyder?" Zuma asked wondering what Ryder had in store to get it off the seafloor.

"Skye, I need you to lower me your cable so we can attach it to the handle and bring it up fast in case the bell is losing its internal pressure. I'll signal your pup tag when we're ready to lift it."

"On it Ryder!" Skye shouted from the deck hopping into her copter and back into the sky. "Cable!" The long cable fell from the sky landing in Ryder's hands, who then attached it to a hook on Zuma's pack.

"Let's go, Zuma."

Zuma was feeling more confident this time around as they dove back under towards their target. He wasn't sure if his courage was building or if the cable was giving him a false sense of security in that if he got lost, he was within reach of help. He wasn't sure of the depth but he knew they had to be close. All of the sudden, a massive object emerged, lurking in the dark water before it swam fast towards Zuma. His heart began to race and panic was taking over him as he was now inches away from a mouth that was ready to devour him as food. Zuma tried to swim away but it followed swiftly behind him. Ryder came from the side and pushed it away at its gills just as it was about to grab hold of him. It happened so fast, Zuma looked as if he had just seen a ghost and just like that, all courage he had before that moment left him. Ryder scratched Zuma behind the ear trying to comfort him. Shaking away his fears, Zuma knew they still had a job to do knowing that anything could happen at any moment but he couldn't worry about that.

As he started to calm down and his heart beat a steady rhythm again, the diving bell came in sight. Zuma swam towards the top where Ryder released the hook from his pack and attached it to the handle. Taking out his pup pad, he pinged Skye's tag letting her know it was ready to be hoisted up. The sound of metal scraping against the jagged rocks when Skye slowly retracted her cable was so loud and sharp in Zuma's delicate ears it made him cringe, along with Ryder who had to cover his also. A feeling of relief came over Zuma as the bell came free and was now floating towards the surface. As much as he loved the ocean he loved the idea of being on dry land right now even more after that experience.

When they all broke the surface, Ryder made his way on board the Flounder instructing Zuma to wait as he lowered the hook that would secure the bell to the back of the boat. Grabbing it with his mouth, he attached it to the handle and Ryder lifted it out of the water with the push of a button from a remote control. "Great job Zuma, we're done in the water," Ryder said helping a frail Zuma onto the deck. "Are you okay buddy? I don't know what that was but it freaked me out seeing it coming at you like that."

"Dude, that was cwazy, I thought I was fish bait," Zuma replied with a laugh. One thing he was always good at was his ability to laugh at himself and not take things so seriously.

"What are you talking about? What happened down there?" Skye asked, jumping quickly out of her copter hoping no one was hurt.

"Something twied to eat me. It's cool though, I know I look pwetty delicious in this outfit." He replied, brushing off his shoulder with a sarcastic smirk, earning himself an eye roll and playful shove from Skye. Before either one of them could speak, Cap'n Turbot jumped out of the diving bell as quick as lightning and began to kiss the deck of his boat.

"Are you okay Cap'n Turbot?" Ryder asked with concern.

"Oh boy, oh boy, thank you Ryder, pups, you came at the nick of time. I was beginning to go berserk down there."

"Glad we could help," Ryder responded, shaking his hand. "Oh, Cap'n, I want you to officially meet Zuma. He's our newest member for water rescues. If you ever need help on the water, I'm sure he'll be the one to lend you a paw."

"Zuma, it's spectacularly splendid to meet such a wonderful scuba diving pup." He said with a grin, bending down to shake Zuma's paw.

"It's gweat to meet you too," Zuma said thinking to himself how funny this human spoke.

"I'll have Rocky meet you down at the docks tomorrow, he can help get the diving bell back in order." Ryder turned towards his pups, "Alright you two, let's head home and get some sleep." He waved bye to the Cap'n who was relieved to be back on his boat and in good spirits. Skye took off into the night sky towards home as Zuma followed Ryder by sea.

"Zuma," Ryder called out through his tag so he could hear over the sounds of their engines, "You did amazing down there. You were so brave and didn't hesitate to dive with me. You proved your courage the way you got back into duty after almost being hurt. You were meant for this."

"Thank you, Wyder. That was insane but I loved evewy minute of it." Zuma smiled. A canopy of stars blanketed the sky in more numbers now than before. Some flickered while others just merely existed, lost within the rest. The water reflected their brilliance as the now choppy waves glistened like crystals under them. _Maybe this IS what I was meant for? I feel...alive. I haven't felt like this since you were here, Luna. I think maybe this is where I was meant to end up.  
_  
Back at the lookout, Skye already landed and her helicopter was transformed back into her house where she was curled up sleeping soundly. Chase was also fast asleep in his house next to her. Rocky and Marshall appeared from inside the lookout to greet Ryder and Zuma as they pulled into their spaces. "House," barked Zuma, transforming his hovercraft which was still wet from the ocean. Zuma shook the remaining salt water from his fur while Rocky and Marshall anxiously waited to hear how his first mission went.

"You look like a professional now," Rocky said, glad that everyone made it home safely.

"Smells like a wet dog if you ask me, yuck," Marshall said jokingly before Zuma splashed him with water from a puddle that had formed where he stood.

"How'd it go, Zuma?" Asked Rocky excitedly.

"Dude, that was so totally awesome!" Zuma continued, "I mean the whole thing, the gear room, the slide, the diving, the pup-eating fishes, Cap'n turbot. I loved evewy second!" Marshall and Rocky looked at each other, confused after the "pup-eating fishes" comment.

"Zuma did amazing out there, I wish you guys could have seen him." Said a voice coming from behind Rocky and Marshall which made them turn around. "Rocky, I need you to go to the docks in the morning and help Cap'n Turbot out with his electrical problem. Thanks pups for standing by. I know you're all tired so let's get some sleep." Ryder yawned as he pet Marshall before heading back inside.

"Night pups," shouted Marshall who was already halfway in his house. Tired and barely able to keep their eyes open, Rocky and Zuma were ready to do the same. Rocky looked over his shoulder back at Zuma who hadn't yet moved from his spot. "I knew you could do it, Zuma. Goodnight." Rocky called out gently before closing his door.

A faint smile formed on Zuma's damp face as he watched Rocky disappear. Though his face was cold, he could feel his cheeks filling with warmth. "See you tomowwow, Wocky..."


	10. The Truth Shall Set You Free - pt1

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile and I appreciate you sticking with me and the story.

A FEW THINGS:

 **Just an FYI: I'm rating this chapter "M" to be safe.**

Without giving too much away, I have to tell you that if you have a hard time handling death in any form then I suggest skipping this and the next chapter that'll be out soon.

Shout out to Flyinglemons96 for her continued friendship, encouragement, and help along the way!

 _I don't own PAW Patrol._

* * *

Rocky groaned, laying on his back half conscious trying to adjust from dreamland back to reality. "How is it morning already?" he grumbled to himself while staring up at the morning sky from inside his pup house. He rubbed his eyes feeling like he'd only been asleep for a couple minutes. Rolling onto his stomach, yawning, he began contemplating whether or not he should go back to sleep or just get up, go to work and be done with it. After giving himself a thousand and one reasons why going back to sleep was a great idea, his logical brain had other plans for him.

Stepping outside, Rocky glanced around the yard, watching birds hop around in the grass then taking flight towards the sky before turning his attention back towards the lookout at his sleeping friends. "Summer is just about over," he said out loud to himself as the wind started tearing brownish-green leaves from the trees. Fall was inevitably creeping closer, making itself present with brisk morning winds, hot afternoons and chilly nights. "Alright, let's do this," he muttered to himself as he sluggishly adjusted his hat, feeling unusually unmotivated this morning. Suddenly, as he was about to get into his truck, he noticed a figure walking up the driveway. His tired eyes were still blurry making them unable to see that far. The dark, distorted figure turned into a familiar shape as it made its way over the first hill.

"Zuma?" Questioned Rocky softly. His voice was hardly louder than a whisper but it was enough to earn a beaming smile in return from the pup. He sat next to his recycling truck watching and waiting as the small brown pup strutted closer towards him. Rocky could see he was soaking wet as the September sun rising behind him reflected off his sleek, wet coat. "What are you doing up so early and why are you all wet?" He asked while quickly, raising a paw in hopes of blocking the water that came barreling towards him as Zuma shook off next to him.

"Well, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to go swimming." Zuma said through a yawn. "Why are _you_ up so early?" asking now while looking up from the ground next to Rocky where Zuma decided he was going to lay down.

"I have to go to the docks to fix that diving bell." Rocky replied, looking down at Zuma who was innocently looking back at him. Rocky wasn't sure if he was just dozing off or if he was intentionally staring into Zuma's eyes as he always did. Either way, he never got tired of the way they secretly made him feel. "Do you want to come with me? I could use an extra pair of paws." Rocky suggested, snapping out of it.

"Yeah, I'd actually like that. I don't know how much help I could be to the genius that is Wocky but I'm down." Zuma answered, forming half a smile as he playfully nudged Rocky's shoulder. "Let's go dude!"

As the sun continued rising in the cloudless sky, the rest of the pups were still sound asleep in their houses. Judging by the way Chase was tossing and turning next door to a loud snoring Marshall, he would no doubt be awake soon too. Rocky waited as Zuma made his way to his hovercraft when Ryder walked out from inside the lookout holding his morning bowl of cereal. "Hey Ryder," Rocky said, meeting him with a wagging tail, " Zuma and I were just about to head into town and fix the diving bell."

"Great! I didn't see anything major but I just looked over it quickly. Let me know if you pups need anything." Ryder said as he scratched Zuma on his favorite spot behind his right ear. "Will do, see ya later Wyder." Zuma said, coming out of the trance he was put into by Ryder's perfect ear scratch.

"Hey Rocky, don't you want your breakfast?" Ryder shouted behind them, his voice fading as the two pups made their way towards the empty, sleeping town before arriving at the docks. When they pulled up to the dock they realized they just missed Cap'n Turbot who was already rowing out to sea in a smaller boat with what Zuma made out to be a, "Walwus?" he asked while they both waved back to the smiling Cap'n.

"That's Wally," Rocky proclaimed noticing the puzzled look on Zuma's face as he examined the boat.

"Uh, yeah...I knew that," Zuma replied with a sarcastic shrug. "I mean, who doesn't chill with Walwus's these days?" The pair looked at each other for a second before laughing at the unconventional sight in the distance. "Guess it's just us then, let's go," Zuma shouted as he bounced his way with excitement to the diving bell that was hanging off the back of the Flounder.

 _Just us._ Rocky replayed those words in his head as he followed behind him slowly, each time he could feel his heart beat faster and the corners of his lips began to form a smile.

"Dude, you coming today or tomowrow?" Shouted a curious Zuma who was playfully pretending to steer the ship from inside the wheel house.

Rocky smirked. He admired Zuma's sense of humor and his uncontrollable curiosity. In the days since meeting Zuma, Rocky laughed harder and more often then he ever has before whether Zuma intentionally tried making him laugh or not. Zuma was real and his passion to make life fun and adventurous seeped through innocently into everything he did. "You know Zuma, _They_ say curiosity killed the cat." Rocky said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well lucky for whoever _They_ are, I'm a canine. So…." Zuma declared, clicking his tongue before flashing an ornery grin. Walking back towards Rocky, he noticed that he had moved the diving bell onto the dock and was already underneath examining it which made him think about how long he was in his own little world. Zuma tried making small talk and seeing if there was anyway he could help but Rocky was quiet, no sound other than the clanking of tools to metal as he did what he does best.

Only an hour had passed now however to Zuma, time seemed to be creeping at a sloths pace. As the weather grew warmer more and more people were starting to gather on the beach. Families playing volleyball, building castles, sleeping, you name it. Rocky discovered corroded wires, something he's repaired on various machinery so many times that he could do it blindfolded, rendering Zuma useless. He found himself walking sluggishly from one end of the dock to the other, sighing as he completed each round, hoping Rocky would finish soon. _One, two, three._ When he got bored of walking back and forth, Zuma counted seagulls in his head as they'd land in front of families whose energetic kids were throwing pieces of their sandy food to get their attention.

"Got tired of pacing did you?" Rocky said from underneath the diving bell. It had actually been driving him crazy seeing Zuma walking back and forth out of the corner of his eye and hearing his sighs and strange grunts of boredom that started becoming more frequent. "Sorry I'm ignoring you, I zone out sometimes when I'm working on something."

"It's okay Wocky, and yeah it got old. Now I'm counting seagulls." The serious tone in his voice made Rocky roll his eyes, laughing once again because he knew Zuma wasn't making that up.

Sitting now, staring out into the ocean, he noticed Rocky's paw searching the ground as far out as he could with no luck, "Do you see my wrench out there?" Finally there was something for him do even if it was miniscule. Zuma found the wrench in the mess of tools and slid it within Rocky's reach. Reaching one more time, Rocky's paw suddenly found it's way on top of his. Holding on tight, unsure of what exactly he had, he peered out from under the diving bell realizing now that Zuma's soft paw clenched in his. His cheeks felt like they were suddenly on fire with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Z-Zuma. Didn't see you there. Thanks for my wrench." _Why are you so weird, Rocky?_ He asked himself rolling his eyes as he tightened a hatch.

"Yeah, you're welcome," replied Zuma, looking at his paw then glancing back at the now blank spot Rocky's paw was just searching. "So...what are we doing after this?" Zuma asked as he spotted himself one of Marshall's tennis ball's through the cracks in the dock that they had been playing with the other day, half buried in the sand. There was no one around to throw it for him so he started rolling it back and forth as he sat waiting again.

"Uh, well I don't have anything to work on so unless Ryder needs me, we can do whatever you want." Replied Rocky exhaling, releasing the anxious tension he had built up in his body, thankful Zuma didn't think twice about what happened.

"Well I was thinking, you know, if you wanted to, I want to go hiking or something. I still don't know Adventure Bay other than what's in town." Zuma suggested as he continued to roll the ball back and forth between his paws waiting for a reply. "Can you hand me the wire strippers? It's the blue and black tool over there." Replied Rocky from underneath. Zuma let out a sigh as he grabbed the pliers with his mouth. He knelt down, scooting his way underneath until he was eye level with Rocky.

Flincing almost instantly, Rocky's head met the bottom of the diving bell with hard clank as he looked over and unsuspectingly saw Zuma inches away. "Ouch," Rocky said rubbing his head were a knot was beginning to form, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Hopefully just literally. Here's your tool, dude." Zuma replied, he couldn't help but laugh at Rocky. "So….?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Rocky replied as he finally finished. "We can go up to Jake's mountain. There's tons of trails there I'm sure you'd like." Wiggling his way from underneath the diving bell, he jumped onto The Flounder to the control box and began clicking a few buttons. Lights appeared inside and both could hear a faint buzzing sound from the radio static. "All done." Rocky said, pleased with himself.

"I don't know how you do it," Zuma shook his head, looked over at Rocky whose face was beaming with satisfaction. "You're pwetty awesome."

"You ready?" Rocky asked Zuma who wasn't sure what exactly he was or wasn't ready for. "I'll race you to the pier."

"Thwee, two, one, GO!" Zuma took off at the speed of light before Rocky even had a chance.

"Hey! Who does that?!" Rocky ran as fast as he could after him, trying his best to move his legs as fast as he could. Zuma was fast but Rocky's longer legs gave him the advantage this time.

They were running so fast down the beach towards the pier that everything they sped past became a blur. Suddenly, "Woah! WOCKY WATCH OUT!" Zuma shouted from behind as a unsuspecting young boy sat in the sand building a castle near the water with a large moat up ahead. Rocky couldn't stop. He was going so fast he barely had control of his legs anymore. Luckily the boy's mom saw them coming and quickly grabbed him but that wasn't enough to prevent a crash landing.

Zuma was now only inches behind Rocky who tripped in the sand moat, barrelling into the castle taking it and Zuma out with him. Fumbling over each other in the sand they finally came to an abrupt stop, covered in sand. "So who won?" groaned Zuma as he mentally checked over his body making sure everything still worked. Pausing for a second, he looked down as Rocky laid underneath of him. "You okay Wocky?" he asked with concern.

"I-I can't breathe," Rocky answered locked onto Zuma's eyes as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh no, what should I do, should I call Wyder, Mawshall? Tell me!" Zuma felt his heart race as panic was starting to set in. There was a pause. "Wocky!" he shouted, holding Rocky's face between his front paws.

"Y-you could get off of me, t-that would help."

Zuma felt frozen as his cheeks started to burn when he realized he was still laying on top of Rocky, crushing his chest as most of his weight rested against it.

"Sowwy Wocky," Zuma said as he jumped off, unable to make eye contact while Rocky stood up and shook the sand off.

"It's ok Zuma, glad to know you care so deeply about me." Rocky replied, giving Zuma a hard time much as Zuma did to him. However, Rocky wished that moment didn't have to end. Even though he really couldn't breathe, laying underneath Zuma, feeling the warmth of his fur interwinning with his and they way his small, gentle paws held him so firmly and looking deep into his eyes, he knew he could no longer supress what he felt. He had to be honest with himself only he was still afraid of his true feelings.

Zuma sat down, brushing the rest of the sand out of his fur with his paws when he gently shifted his attention towards Rocky, their eyes locking on to one another while their mouths seemed to forgot how to speak. _He'll never feel the same way about you._

"Are you guys are okay? You took a hard hit there." Breaking their tension, a tall man came running towards the pups kneeling down next to them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rocky answered laughing as Zuma was still staring at Rocky.

"Thanks du-" Zuma took one look at the man when suddenly he couldn't move. It was as if the sand had turned to ice, capturing his paws before it found its way coursing through his veins, freezing his once beating heart. His legs began to shake while the man and Rocky's voices became distorted. Rocky could sense Zuma's panicky demeanor all the sudden but before he could say anything, Zuma took off back towards his hovercraft, Rocky running after him.

"Zuma! Wait up!"

"Zuma! Zuma…hey, what happened back there?" Rocky asked stopping in front of him, instantly wrapping a paw around Zuma. With his paw on his back and within inches of his face, he could feel the heavy panting while Zuma's warm breath landed on his face.

"I don't know what happened Wocky, I-I saw his face." Zuma said shaking.

"Who's face?" replied Rocky unsure of who could've caused Zuma's reaction. "Zu-"

"Can we go hiking now?" he asked cutting off Rocky in a tone that could kill.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Rocky didn't protest and he got into his truck and led the way. Looking in his rear view, Zuma's face was blank as if his soul left his body leaving just a shell of the happy pup he played with just minutes ago.

Zuma's emotional storm ebbed to nothingness as they hiked to the top of the tallest mountain in Adventure Bay. Rocky wasn't used to this side of Zuma, the side that could just shut him out so easily and he wished nothing more than to cultivate the right words to ease his obvious pain. Rocky didn't do well with sudden change and he grew more worried about him. As much as he wanted to pry and help figure this out, he didn't want to push him and risk retaliation. They just sat, sitting silently, staring down into the forest covered valley while a hung over them that no amount of natural beauty could fill. What an hour ago was filled with playful sarcasm and laughter was now blank and emotionless although Zuma's eyes could tell a different tale.

Rocky couldn't handle it anymore. "Zuma, what happened?" He asked almost demanding that he tell him while he reassured him with his gentle eyes that everything would be okay.

Zuma sat expressionless before falling victim to the suns rays which revealed to Rocky his glassy, tear filled eyes. His eyes searched for an escape but with his more frequent nightmares and panic attacks he knew it was becoming harder to run from his past. Skye was right when she told him that everyone has a story, good or bad, but the truth was he didn't care about having a past as much as he was still afraid of having to relive it and feel the pain again.

Zuma's lips quivered for a second before words slowly escaped. "I was at the surf shop by the beach." His words were formed through tears that he was still determined to hold back. "I should've been there Wocky." Rocky got up and moved as close as he could to his friend in hopes of making him feel secure.

"Should've been where?"

"Home." Zuma said faintly.

* * *

The quaint house was illuminated by ambient table lamps as a fire crackled and roared in the living rooms vintage wood stove. The crisp, pine smell of the fresh cut Frasier Fir Christmas tree that stood tall next to the wood stove, was carried throughout the house in its warmth. An evening game show on the TV sounded faintly in the background as dishes began to clamor in the kitchen's stainless steel sink.

"Hi, Honey," a sweet voice rang out from a beautiful woman as she put a homemade pan of lasagna in the oven. "I hope you're hungry, I might have made a little too much this time," she said giggling, wiping extra sauce that spilled over the sides of the pan onto the counter. Her eyes followed her husbands as he made his way toward the black metal bar stools that surrounded the kitchen island. Sensing something was off about him, her smile faded slowly as she watched him sit down ignoring her while his emotionless, hazel eyes fixated on hers. "Are you okay?" She asked with a touch of worry in her voice. Mark was still quietly sitting as his eyes could burn a hole through her like wildfires. Slowly lifting his flannel shirt that was tucked seamlessly into his belted pants, he revealed a handgun, laying it on the counter top in front of him.

"Wha- where'd you get that?" Shelby asked as her worry began turning into confusion. They weren't against guns but they certainly didn't have any of their own. "Did you buy it?" She asked, trying to get her husband to say something. The staring was starting to become uncomfortable and she was pretty sure he hadn't blinked once since he sat down.

"Do you ever feel like running away?" He asked her, placing his right hand on top of the gun, sensually feeling it's every curve. Shelby wasn't sure what kind of answer he was searching for or if this was a trick question. "N-no. No, this is our home why would I run away?" Mark, now swirling the gun in circles with his index finger, stopped it when the barrel was pointing at her stomach. Her knees grew weak as crippling fear was taking over her making it hard to stand. Her instincts were telling her something wasn't right but her heart was telling her it was just coincidence it landed that way. "Honey," she said again, slowly walking towards him with her hand out, stopping dead in her tracks when he raised his hand to her instructing her to do so.

"You see, I have. But then I thought to myself, _Self,_ no matter where you go, there you are. I think I heard that in a movie once but it always made sense to me." He stood up, hauntingly slow, stumbling as he pushed the bar stool behind him while his wife took a cautious step backwards before being stopped by the counter behind her. Her eyes switched back and forth between him and the gun that he was holding, waving around in the hand he was talking with. "No matter where I go, I will always feel insignificant."

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about Mark. You're s-scaring me. Put the gun down baby before something bad happens." She was finding it harder to breathe as the adrenaline flooded her veins and her heart raced.

"I was never enough for you was I? Oh, but the prick bastard down the street, he was enough for you wasn't he?" She froze. Stunned, staring back at him as all words seem to escape her.

A sharp stabbing like a knife piercing into her heart took her over as the pain of their past was brought to light from the shadows once again. "What do you want me to say? I thought we had worked through that?" She asked wiping the tears that began rolling down her cheek. Inching closer towards him she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Mark please," she begged as her survival instincts began to kick in once she realized the inevitable. Eyes locked on each other, she was close enough now to grab the gun from his hand, reaching for it as fast as her reflexes would allow.

 _Bang._

 _Silence._

Back against the counter, lifting her blood covered hand from the gaping hole in her stomach, she watched as the blood stain grew on her shirt before she fell hard onto the floor, searching for someone to come and save her but no one was coming.

"Mom? Mom?" Luna cried out from a dead sleep, running downstairs towards the sound. "Dad? What wa-" She froze. Her heart began beating out of her chest when she saw a bloody hand laying on the floor behind the island. She looked up at her human dad whose attention was now on her. "Your mother was a bad, bad girl." Mark said, slurring his words.

Luna wasn't going to stop and think, she ran as fast as she could away from him struggling to get a grip on the hardwood floor. Out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the coat closet by the front door. She was trying for the door but the harsh realization of this being planned sank in when she saw the door was dead bolted. They never used that lock and it was too high for her to reach or even attempt to open as he ran, stumbling drunkenly after her using the walls as guides. "Oh Luna baby, don't be afraid of dear old dad. Where are you? Luna…." He cried out in an ominous voice that sounded like a father trying to soothe his baby.

She held her breath in fear as the rest of her body shook uncontrollably. Tears started to flow from her eyes as the image of her mothers hand replayed in her mind. _Zuma where are you?_

It was quiet. She wasn't sure how long she had been in that coat closet since every second to her felt like an eternity. Luna had to take a chance and began opening the door gently with her paw to see if he was still out there. Nothing. Not a sound. He had turned off all the lights and nothing but the dim glow from the wood stove was left to guide her. Gradually creeping out of the closet, she knew the only way out now was through the kitchen's doggy door which the lock on it had broken weeks ago. This was it, she had no other choice and she ran as fast as her legs would go until a figure jumped out in front of her in the dark, scraping her paws on the floor trying to stop her momentum.

Luna stood in the hallway, face to face with the man she called her father after he saved her and Zuma when they were orphans. She whimpered in fear and her knees started trembling again uncontrollably. Eyes clenched shut, she was unable to hold her tears back as he pressed the gun firmly to the top of her head knowing there would be no escape. Holding her breath for what felt like an eternity as she braced herself for the uncertainty of a quick and painless death or one that she'd be able to feel every bit of. Suddenly, on her fear-stricken body, Luna felt a hard hand in her ribcage pushing her aside, down onto the cold hardwood floor.

Shelby was bleeding uncontrollably from her abdomen but she used what strength she had left to plead with her husband in attempt to spare Luna's life.

"I despise you," said Mark with a spiteful voice no louder than a whisper as he walked over to his dying wife like a starving wolf stalking its prey. He quickly lifted his other hand, clenching it tight around her throat, choking her as he held the gun to her right temple. "All you ever did was bring me down. Criticize me. Judge me. I was never enough for you and I'm done taking shit from you. I'm done being what everyone else wants me to be." He forced her face within inches of his, staring deep into her bulging, sorrowful eyes, "Nothing hurts worse than trying your best and still not being good enough for the one you love." There was a pause. "May we meet again. In hell."

Mark forced the gun harder against Shelby's head, trembling in a drunken rage and empty sadness. He pulled the trigger, and watched her lifeless body slide out of his grasp, slippery from the blood trickling down her face until she fell to the floor with a thud.

Luna screamed so loud yet no sound would escape her mouth as she ran to her dead mother's side. The tan fur on her paws were soaked in the warm blood that was streaming from the two gunshot wounds Mark inflicted on her. "You." said Mark as he picked up his head and turned his attention towards the sobbing pup. Luna began panting heavily while her heart was pounding out of her chest in fear. Unable to think of anything else but to try to run away again, she started slipping on the blood soaked floor beneath her. Incapable of catching her balance, she fell causing her muzzle smash into the wet floor.

"ZUMA!" she called out through her trembling mouth. "ZUMA HELP ME!" Luna tried making one last attempt of escape as he walked closer towards her. Weak with panic, all she could do was lay there and cry softly.

"He's not here, there's no one here to save you. Did you know she loved you and Zuma more than she ever loved me? Hmm?" He asked as he sat down next to her in his wife's blood like it wasn't even there, taunting her, rubbing her back with the gun using just enough pressure to let her know he was in control. The smell of alcohol fuming from his breath, "I'm sorry that it has to be this way."

"She loved you! We all love you! You're drunk and insane!" cried Luna, her soft voice stuttering. Mark pinned Luna to the floor with his hand on her back, taking in the feel of her warm fur between his fingers one last time. "No! No! No, no, no, please! I love you dad, we can fix this." She screamed through pouring tears, sliding in the blood under his strength and she knew he was too strong for her to break free.

She gave up. Laying there, frozen as time began to feel heavy and move slowly around her. Thoughts of her brother began flashing through her mind like an old black and white movie reel that had no sound. Everything, the way they used to play at the beach when they were just pups, racing in the sand as plums flew behind them under their speed, rinsing off as they rode the waves, and drying their golden brown fur in the hot summer sun, moved through her mind hauntingly slow.

Through the deafening silence, the innocence of Zuma's laughter began to resonate in her thoughts along with his voice that she used to make fun of but secretly loved about her brother. They were always there for each other through the good times and the bad. She always had the urge to protect her little brother and he always knew the perfect way to make her laugh when she lost hope. The best memory she had was knowing they were safe again, rescued in the dark by two loving parents when all hope seemed to have faded away.

"Zuma!" she screamed one last time until all the air was ripped from her lungs till she could no longer breathe. The cold gun was forced against the top of her head as he held her down with all his strength, crushing her. All her thoughts and emotions suddenly disappeared from her body and her tears stopped falling. Everything around her was silent once again except for the sound of the man she called her dad taking a deep breath, pausing as he moved his finger to the trigger.

"Goodbye Zu-"

 _Bang._

The 9mm bullet escaped the fiery barrel, plunging deep into her head, ending her life in an painless instant.


	11. The Truth Shall Set You Free - pt2

Thank you all for reviews and PM's about the last chapter! I was wondering what you guys were going to think of it, and I always love your opinions!

Again, this chapter has descriptive death so fair warning. 

I don't own Paw Patrol

* * *

Zuma's eyes were met by Rocky's. The silence hung in the air, tense like in the seconds before a falling glass shatters into pieces on the ground. He desperately searched Rocky's face for any kind of reaction only there was nothing. Rocky was at a loss for words. He knew Zuma was adamant about talking about his past but he never could've imagined that his courageous, carefree-friend could've been through something like that. "Zuma..." was the only word his mouth could form while watching as he turned his head away to secretly wipe a stray tear that broke through.

"I..I can't do this Wocky," Zuma said, unable to look him in the eyes.

Rocky wrapped his paw tightly around him. "Zuma, you're allowed to let yourself feel."

"That's just it Wocky, I don't want to. All I feel is guilt, every day, and it consumes me. I keep thinking that if I had been there, that maybe I could've done something to stop it." Zuma countered, taking comfort in Rocky as he pulled him in closer.

"Look, Zuma, everyone else can buy that smile on your face but I can see right through it." Rocky gently lifted Zuma's chin and held his frail face in his paws. "I've always seen the pain you hide when I look into your eyes."

"Look at me," demanded Rocky, knowing Zuma was trying to hide from him that he was feeling weak. "You can't break yourself up over something you had _absolutely_ no control over. You don't know what would've happened if you were there and for all we know, he could have come for you too. Blaming yourself and thinking of all the things that could've, should've, would've happened, isn't going to bring them back," Said Rocky, trying to tread as lightly as he could.

It wasn't so much that Zuma was afraid to feel his pain but in his mind, feeling led to acceptance. Acceptance led to moving on. Moving on would lead him to forget and forgetting - that's what he feared the most. The pain he kept bottled inside was his reminder that they were real. Rocky slid his paws away from Zuma's cheeks and released him from his grasp. Deep down he knew Rocky was right, he was honest. And one of the things he liked so much about him was his inability to sugar coat things.

"Were you...the one who found them?" Asked Rocky, who shuddered at the thought of what Zuma might have seen.

All expressions on Zuma's face ebbed away at the question. His eyes began to swell at the pain that was surfacing but as Zuma was about to reluctantly continue, Ryder's voice came through on their pup tags, much like a savior for his heart.

"Rocky?"

There was no answer.

"Rocky, you there buddy?"

"Here Ryder."

"Hey, can you go take a look at Skye's helicopter? She's out helping Mr. Hudson load some stuff onto one of his trains flat-cars but her cable won't release."

"Sure thing...Be there in a couple minutes." Rocky felt irritated, not at Ryder but at time since it never seemed to be on his side.

"Zuma, I - "

Zuma shrugged with a weak, half-crooked smile."It's okay, I know you have to go. I need to chill out a little anyway."

Rocky didn't want to leave him like this. It took everything he had to pry himself away from him and he couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault that Zuma was in this condition when he had worked so hard to purposely avoid the subject.

"I'll find you when I get back."

Zuma slowly looked back over his shoulder, watching and waiting for Rocky to disappear into the horizon. "Zuma stop!" he mumbled to himself as he shook his head, trying once again to suppress the real pain he was hiding but it was too much and he'd held in for way too long. It had been more than a year since he's told anyone the story. He didn't like showing emotion in front of anyone and he had become too good at hiding it, even from himself.

With every deep breath of fresh air he took, it helped calm and clear his mind as he slowly made his way down the mountain back to his hovercraft. Stopping for a minute to remember which direction they came from, he was taken back by all of the tall, mature trees surrounding him that he failed to notice earlier. Limbs creaked in the faint breeze; The rustling leaves above him were different hues of gold and green while a few red and orange ones littered throughout appearing to burn like fire in the sunlight. "So much for just a hike today," he joked aloud to himself as he hopped in his vehicle and drove off.

On the way back home to Adventure Bay, he felt calm again even though his mind was anything but silent. _Why's he always wight and how is it possible that he can see wight thwough me like he does? I guess at the end of the day he's just like me though...he's been there. He's seen death too. Wocky's just stwonger and I'm just scared. He's rweal...gentle._ Zuma touched his cheek where he could still feel the warmth from his paws. _He's -_

"Hey, Zuma!"

Zuma quickly snapped out of whatever daydream he was in, failing to realize that he made it back to the lookout already. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow while dodging and ducking as squeak toys, police gear, and other random things were flying towards him out of Chase's pup house.

"I lost my megaphone," Yelled Chase from inside. "I'm pretty sure Skye's the one who hid it but I kinda need it back now and knowing her, she'd hide it right under my nose as a twisted joke." Chase's stuff stopped hurdling outwards and he came and sat in front of his house, growling in frustration.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you! Ryder said it fell out of your pup pack yesterday in the gear room and he fixed it." Said Marshall, strutting from around the other side of the lookout. "Sorry Chase."

"Since you got me all figured out then, I guess I need to change up my game." Laughed Skye who was back from her assignment with Rocky trailing right behind her.

"I uhh...I mean..." Chase blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as they all laughed.

"Hey pups! I'm glad you're all home for dinner," Shouted Ryder while making his way towards them. Although he was their leader, the pups would always be his family first and he loved each and every one of them with all his heart. He sat down on the ground with the five of them petting, scratching, and rubbing their bellies. "Made you all your favorite tonight...Who wants liver sausages?"

Reruns of Apollo played in the background and Ryder sat at one of the tables listening to rock music while tinkering on a new invention. Marshall, Chase, and Zuma devoured their food without breathing. Skye savored hers and Rocky hardly took a bite because he was too busy reading an HVAC operations manual. The pups played around and joked with each other and laughter filled the room. Rocky looked up from his distraction to steal a glance at Zuma who once again seemed so full of life, laughing uncontrollably at Marshall's charades. It was candid moments such as these, looking at Zuma, that made Rocky feel strange, yet complete.

With their stomachs now full, they all sprawled out in the living room to watch TV before bed. Skye had already fallen asleep on a green star pillow and dainty whimpers escaped her as her small body twitched. "Wonder what she's dreaming about," said Marshall loudly as if he were trying to address an entire audience.

Rocky laughed, "Marshall, shhh! Could you be any louder? She's sleeping."

Zuma wanted to stay up with his friends but really he was just ready for some peace and quiet, alone in his house. "I can't stay up any more dudes, I'm going to sleep. See ya tomowwow." Before leaving the room, he looked over his shoulder hoping he'd catch Rocky's attention but he looked too committed to the end of the show with Chase, Marshall, and Ryder. However, Rocky noticed. He notices everything.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too, guys. I think I'm gonna go to bed also."

"What!? There's only like five minutes left, you can't wait?" Asked Chase, as if he were pleading for him to stay.

"I've seen this one and I'm really tired. Sorry," Shrugged Rocky.

Walking as fast as he could without raising suspicion from the others, Rocky found Zuma just as the elevator doors were about to close. Quickly, he wedged his paw in between the heavy glass doors, forcing them to reopen. "Mind if I go with you?"

The corners of Zuma's mouth formed a grateful smile, "No."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier," Rocky said, breaking the silence as they walked outside.

"There's nothing to be sowwy for Wocky."

"I just - I don't know. I know how it is to want to shut something out and I feel like I might have pushed you a little."

"No way dude, you just happened to be there when it all exploded. Besides, honestly, I've kept it in for too long."

"I'm always here for you Zuma, we all are."

Zuma's house was still plain and simple. He didn't have much inside other than a few conch shells he found at the beach, scattered on the floor and above his bed was a dream catcher he made out of driftwood, twine, and smaller shells. Zuma sat on his bed while Rocky sat across from him on a bean bag chair he found for him the other day. Rocky noticed a photo on the floor, tucked away behind Zuma. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's the only picture I ever had of my sister. I bwought it with me the night Wyder bwought me here,"

"Mind if I see it?"

Zuma picked up the photo hesitantly and held it out in front of him, examining it closely. Rocky walked over towards him and sat beside him. "You have the same smile."

For a minute there was silence, only interrupted by Zuma's shuddering breath as he swallowed back his pain. "Zuma, what happened when you went home?" asked Rocky.

"Well, when I got back home something just wasn't wight. There were no lights on in the house even though it was pitch black outside. I got this weird feeling but I weally didn't think anything of it...at least nothing like that." Zuma said, looking painfully into Rocky's eyes.

* * *

The wind picked up as a powdery snow began to fall for the first time that year. The tire marks from the few cars that passed by in the streets, imprinted the dusted road. Snow landed in Zuma's fur and his warm breath vaporized as soon as it hit the winter air. "Finally," he said out loud, wagging his tail in excitement as he stuck his tongue out as if it were a landing place for snowflakes. He loved the snow and with snow meant snowboarding season was just around the corner.

Zuma made for the front door, careful not to slip on the snow-covered steps, but to his surprised the door was locked. "Why's it locked?" _That's weird._ He rang the doorbell but no one answered and he couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside. Peering through a front window, all he saw inside was darkness. "Oh! Wait! The back door, duh…" Once inside, a somber feeling came over him as he realized how unusually quiet it was. "Hello?" Zuma called out, walking slowly further into the eerily dark house. Suddenly, he stopped. His nose was triggered by a familiar scent which seemed heavier than usual. Reaching for the light switch just above the counter, he tripped over something hard. It slid fast across the floor only to be revealed in the ambient lighting as an empty bottle of Scotch. Zuma instantly felt sick to his stomach.

Looking around, his breathing became rapid and shallow as another scent suddenly consumed him. His pulse started pounding in his throat as he followed his nose and each cautious step was as if it were synced to the ticking of a wall clock. Turning the corner around the island, his heart nearly stopped as he fixated on a thick, crimson trail leading to the hallway. His mind raced in a thousand directions yet his heart refused to believe any of those thoughts. "Luna!" he yelled in a panic, "Luna, where are you?!"

No answer.

Running as fast as he could, Zuma froze and a dark sadness hit him like a pain of a hundred knives. He collapsed on the floor, heavy with disbelief and instant pain. His feet weighed a thousand pounds as he slowly crept down the hallway towards a body lying lifeless on the floor. Tears instantly wallowed in his eyes as he saw his mother fastened to the cold, hardwood floor. Her legs were sprawled to the side while her torso had been propped up by the wall, now painted with blood from her body as it slid into its final resting place. In life she always had rosy cheeks and a warm smile however in death, she was blue and cold.

"Mom?" he whispered through pouring tears, placing his paw on top of her delicate hand which now felt like ice. "Mom...no!" He pried the cemented hair out of her face, placing it delicately behind her ear.

Zuma started to feel like he couldn't breathe as the already lifeless house fell even more silent while he sat in front of his deceased mother. Zuma knew it had to have been _him_ who did this. He couldn't help but think how beautiful a person she was in every aspect and why _he_ would do this to her. In that moment of shock, finding his mother he failed to notice a tail on the floor barely visible further down the hallway.

"No...God, no!" His wet paws kept slipping as he ran towards her down the hall.

"Luna!" He wailed, trembling as he nudged his sisters face hoping that this was all just a sick dream. She was lying on the ground in front of him. Her fur was plastered with dried blood and her sage-green eyes were wide open, staring through him. They were lifeless yet told a story of fear. He gently lifted her body off the blood-stained floor and pulled her into his chest. He held her as tight as he could, burying his face into her neck while her cold, mangled body rested heavy in his arms. Still and lifeless.

"This can't be weal," he whispered as he clenched tighter. Pleading as he rocked her gently back and forth, his sobbing wails echoed through the house, only interrupted by a need to gasp for air. "Wake up...please sis...you gotta wake up...you can't leave me here!" He took a deep breath that sounded more like a scream, "You're all I have..."

Death is permanent. It's forever. The blaze that once burned inside her eyes like a wildfire had been extinguished. Pain was the smoke that pollutes the air and the only thing destroyed was his heart which now lies shattered inside his chest.

Looking at two of the people he loved most in this world, dead in front of him, all he could think about was, "Why?" to which he couldn't comprehend the answer to. Though it was the middle of the coldest December their town had seen in years, he grew hot. Burning inside as his grief transformed to rage. Zuma ran through the dark, quiet house searching for the man who betrayed them all. "Where are you!?" he howled out. "Stop trying to hide!" He paused for a second to inspect his surroundings. Just then, facing the front door, he saw that it had been dead-bolted and the thought of them trapped in here only added fuel to the rage building within him.

All of the sudden he heard a loud thud coming from behind him and he slowly turned around. A tall figure was stumbling his way down the moonlit stairs as if he were making a grand entrance yet he held onto the railing as if it were his safety net. "Z-Zuma? Is that you boy?" Mark asked drunkenly, hardly able to form words. "I was w-w-wondering when you'd show up."

With every half-formed word, Zuma grew angrier. "What the hell did you do!?" he asked coldly as Mark stepped onto the floor in front of him.

"Well," began his father, sounding as if he were pleased with himself. He paused for a second as he looked over his shoulder and down the hallway at the bodies, "What does it look like I did?" His expression turned sinister as he looked down at Zuma. "Oh hey, would ya look at that...First snow of the season."

Zuma's rage became mixed with despair again. Something about Mark's nonchalant response struck his heart like a knife. "Why?" was all he could form as he stood there trembling, unsure if it was because he was going to pass out from the horrid stench of blood and alcohol or if he was going to kill this man. Whichever the cause, Zuma didn't have an ounce of fear in him. The moonlight revealed Mark's glistening eyes as it shone like a beacon through the window above the front door.

"Oh, now you want to feel bad?" Zuma asked coldly. "Are those bullshit tears or is guilt catching up?" Mark didn't respond. "Say something!" he demanded, now screaming at him for some kind of answer.

The adrenaline made Zuma feel like he was crawling out of his skin. Mark slowly brandished the gun from behind his back and stood there silently with his arms dangling by his side. Guilt, anger, pain, sorrow, all consumed Zuma at once at the sight of what killed his family yet there was still no fear and in that split second, without thought, he lunged at his father. Biting whatever he managed to get to first. Mark fell to the ground, wincing in pain as Zuma's sharp, daggered teeth sank into his thigh. Zuma took a step back, a metallic taste filled his mouth but his concentration was solely on the man he once called his father, whose eyes held no remorse for what he'd done to their family.

"Why'd you do it?!" Yelled Zuma as his muscular body took flight towards the man again, sinking his teeth into his left arm.

No answer.

"Tell me!" He screamed one more time and his voice started to crack. With all the strength he had, Zuma launched off his hind legs like a rocket, back towards Mark again but this time, his teeth sank into the forearm of the hand that held the gun and Zuma didn't let go.

Everything faded to black when Mark flung him off his arm, sending Zuma flying through the air. He smashed into the stairs and rolled backwards, hitting each step until he landed back on the ground. Zuma felt himself returning to his body as he lay there hoping this nightmare would end already. This man standing by him wasn't his father. Not the father he always knew and loved. What could have happened? Guilt began to weigh so heavy on him that he couldn't move. _Why wasn't I here? Maybe...I could've saved them. What did we do wrong?_

As Mark walked slowly toward him, he just wanted an answer. "Please, dad. Why?" Whispered Zuma, managing to regain enough composure to sit up while Mark knelt down in front of him until they were face to face.

Lifting Zuma's ear with the gun he whispered softly, "Because I hate _them_. I hate _you_. More so, I hate _myself_."

Confusion now took its turn to play inside Zuma's mind. Their eyes locked. His father slowly slid the gun between Zuma's eyes and held it as tight as he could while his hand began to shake and his alcoholladenn breath began to shudder as if he couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to cry or laugh.

"Do it," Said Zuma emotionless, waiting for him to pull the trigger. He felt nothing was worth living for anymore and couldn't imagine life without them. He wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of begging for his life.

"DO IT!" Snapped Zuma.

Mark slowly shook his head and lowered the gun, "No."

Zuma's eyes grew wide, and his dead heart began to beat rapidly again in his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Bye Zuma...I really am sorry." Said Mark, as a stray tear rolled down his cheek, glistening like a diamond as it fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and forced the gun up against his own temple.

"Dad!"

A high pitched tone sounded sharply inside Zuma's head, bringing him down hard onto the floor and he pulled at his ears for the crippling ringing to stop. His head had to stop spinning before he could reopen his eyes without passing out. The blood from his father flowed in a steady stream around him. His blood was warm as it flowed through the fur on his paws, unlike his mother or sister's which had already turned cold. His vision began to blur. Though it was already dark, a different kind of darkness took its place. He began going into shock and the last thing he heard was the sound of sirens wailing in the distance before their flashing lights shone through the windows, illuminating the aftermath.

Police, Rescue Workers, and EMT's rushed inside after breaking down the door, moving around him in what seemed like a blur as his world stood still in his mind. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before they showed up. Their mouths were moving but he couldn't hear voices. He felt anxious, exhausted, and confused as the world continued moving fast around him.

"Zuma?"

No answer.

"Zuma?"

Silence.

"Zuma," said a familiar voice again, breaking his concentration. It was a fairly small town despite its name where most people knew one another or knew of you. Their neighbor was an EMT who happened to be on duty that night when a call came in from a neighboring house. He took out a small pen flashlight, shining it into his eyes. The bright light slowly faded into nothing as Zuma collapsed on a stretcher.

* * *

"I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. I was alone when I woke up but I almost felt welieved which I didn't think would even be possible...Not that soon anyway." said Zuma as Rocky wiped tears from his own eyes.

"I lost evewything, Wocky. I was hanging out with a fwiend and within an hour, my family was taken fwom me and I wish I had known I'd never see them again. I was glad I was alone when I woke up because I didn't want bullshit sympathy fwom people or the _how are you doing_ questions or the stupid _I'm sowwy for your loss_ speeches _."_ Zuma scoffed, turning to face Rocky. "Then, in the middle of the night, I ran away and no one came looking for me. It was rough at first but I had help along the way. I guess fate would have it that Marshall's clumsiness would land me here."

Zuma looked at Rocky with a smile unlike any he had ever seen on his face before. The fact that Zuma had lived through that, felt it, lost so much of himself, and still found the courage to put a smile on his face, it was the strongest thing he had ever witnessed. Rocky felt pain for Zuma and wanted nothing more then to hold him close and never let go.

"I know you're still broken Zuma and I'm sure you will be for a long time. Time won't erase what happened but it will take _some_ of the pain away. Until then, you need to realize that we're your family now. We're not going anywhere and you need to trust that we're all here for you no matter what. Your pain is part of all of us and we always get through it."

Zuma looked deep in Rocky's eyes for in that moment he felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in a very long time. His heart seemed to beat more steadily and he actually felt _happy_. So happy that his eyes could no longer fight back the silvery tears that were now pouring down his cheeks. Those tears carried with them all the emotion he had held back for nearly two years. Rocky moved towards him, his white paw contrasting against Zuma's soft, brown cheek as he wiped away his tears and pulled him in closer. Zuma buried his face in his shoulder and unleashed all of his pain. Rocky wouldn't let go until Zuma wanted him too.

"Wocky?"

"Yeah?" he replied, still holding Zuma.

"Will you stay here tonight? I - I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," He smiled. "Not now, not ever."

Zuma cried himself to sleep in Rocky's arms. He knew how strong of a pup Zuma was but holding him in his arms, he felt so fragile and wanted nothing more then to be the one to put his pieces back together. Rocky rested his head against Zuma's. His scent sent shivers down his spine and in that brief moment, he knew.


	12. New Beginning's

**Hi guys, happy Saturday!**

 **I have a _little_ surprise in this chapter for you ;) There were two ideas I played with trying to decide which direction to take this one after that last chapter. However, both ideas were thrown out when a brand new idea popped in my head at the last minute. Funny how things work out like that, haha!**

 **Also, I revamped the first four chapters. I literally cringed when I re-read them. Holy run-on sentences! It still follows the same storyline but for my own sake, I had to clean it up a bit.**

 **Anyways, I'm done ranting. Here's 12!**

 **-** Taurus

* * *

With each passing night in Adventure Bay, the temperature began to grow colder. The howling wind outside now echoed throughout Zuma's empty pup house. Rocky woke abruptly when what he assumed to be a tree limb, slammed in to one of the outside walls sounding like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. Awake, but just barely, he had no clue what time it was or even when he had fallen asleep in the first place. Instantly he searched for Zuma before realizing that he was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Rocky smiled and rested his head gently back on top of his. Nestled tight underneath his chin, he could feel the warmth of Zuma's breath landing in his fur when he exhaled.

Rocky's arm had fallen asleep from Zuma laying on it but holding him tight, safe in his grasp, was everything he wanted and he didn't have the heart to move him. Zuma grew slightly awake when he felt subtle movements coming from Rocky who was now carefully trying to reposition himself. Zuma laid still and could only focus on how warm he was. "Wocky?"

"Huh?" Rocky questioned hesitantly, unsure if he was dreaming again or if he actually heard his faint voice. "Did you say something?"

Realizing he was buried in Rocky's neck, Zuma sprung to his feet quickly and his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. "What's wrong Zuma? Are you okay?" Rocky asked, concerned about his suddenly shocked demeanor.

"Yeah...sorry dude. I didn't mean to...you know..." He mumbled, waving his paw at their sleeping situation.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I barely noticed. Except I will say, you couldn't lay still if your life depended on it and your big head was making my arm fall asleep." Rocky snapped back, trying to kill the tension which made them both laugh.

"I gotta go do my thing, I'll be wight back," Zuma said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Watching Zuma head out into the moonless night, Rocky felt disappointed that his perfect moment had ended. _You really have no clue how perfect you are._ Rocky sighed, he knew it all along but he just couldn't help feeling like it was still some crazy idea inside his head that would never happen and he needed to let it go. _Is it even possible that maybe, just maybe, in this lifetime you'd feel the same way?_ Rocky's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw Zuma running towards him, worry beaming from his eyes. "Wocky!" He called out panting.

Rocky rushed outside anxiously. After finding his footing in the brutal wind, he ran to meet him halfway in the yard. "What's wrong Zuma?"

"I kept hearwing something! I don't know dude, maybe whimpering? But when I called out " _hello"_ it stopped."

"What do you mean it stopped? Where did you hear it?" Rocky's mind grew curious and quickly switched itself on to search and rescue mode.

"Over near the twee with the swing. I don't know what it was but maybe they need help. Help me look Wocky."

"What's going on guys?" Marshall asked casually after hearing all the commotion. "Burrr...when did it get so cold? WOAH! - " He howled, tripping over a fallen limb into Rocky and Zuma before all went tumbling, crashing into the tree.

"Oww...dude, my head," grumbled Zuma who took the brunt of the collision. He rubbed the top of his head with his paw feeling the knot that was now forming.

"Sorry guys...I mean, you really should be used to it by now. Don't ya think?" Marshall laughed as they unscrambled. "I heard you guys talking and you sounded worried so I came to see what was happening. Guess you could say I, _landed_ in your business." He winked at Rocky and Zuma who looked at each other quickly before laughing at Marshall's pun.

"Zuma said he heard something or someone when he came out here but it stopped making any kind of noise when he called out to it."

"That's weird. We should wake up Ryder and the pups so we can all look together." Marshall suggested, taking to his pup tag to wake the others. Without hesitation, everyone quickly scattered around the yard searching for whatever it was that Zuma heard. Skye jumped into her helicopter and used her searchlight to illuminate the area from above. Ryder drove around on his ATV while the rest of them searched every inch of the property on foot.

"We've looked for over an hour guys, I don't see or smell anything. Are you sure you heard something?" Asked Chase. Search and rescue was in his blood and if there was something, he would've found it by now.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't know guys, it sounded scared but I guess whatever it was is gone now." Zuma felt a bit awkward having woke everyone up only to come out empty handed but he knew he wasn't crazy.

"It's okay Zuma, don't worry about it! It's our job to try and help no matter what and sometimes in these cases we come up empty. We can search again in the daylight." Ryder knelt down next to Zuma reassuringly knowing he felt bad about waking them up. "If anyone hears anything else, let me know. It's 3 AM pups, let's try and get back to sleep."

Ryder and the rest of the gang made their way back to their houses, including Rocky who was slowly making his way towards his own. "Wocky, I swear I heard something."

"I know, I believe you, Zuma. Sucks we didn't find anything. I just hope whatever's out there is okay. We'll look again tomorrow if you want?"

"Hey, Wocky?" Zuma called again softly, "Thanks for evewything."

"You don't need to thank me for anything Zuma."

"Yeah, I do. I didn't mean to dump everything on you. My mind's just been in a bad place for a long time dude and you happened to be there when I finally lost it." Zuma took a deep breath, "You know, some of the stuff I think about or even considered doing scares me at times. For the first time in a weally long time though, I feel like...even if it's just temporary...I can bweathe and honestly, I forgot what that feeling was like." Zuma admitted as he walked slowly next to Rocky.

Rocky stopped, turning to face him. "What exactly do you think about?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Obviously," Rocky chuckled.

"I have these visions of my mom and sister with their heads blown apart and the sound of him laughing at it all. Her eyes, Wocky…" he lowered his head. "My heart sewiously hurts evewytime I see that look in my sister's eyes. She died afwaid. She was scared and I wasn't there to protect her and that's the part I can't get over. Not to mention, he shot himself wight in front of me and I can still feel the blood in my fur and whatever else of him that landed on me. I had no answers and I won't get any."

Rocky put his paw on Zuma's shoulder, "Your sister knew that you loved her. She didn't blame you."

"You know the weason I was still at the beach that day Marshall fell was because I - I was done. I was weady to give up"

"Zuma? Listen - "

"I have to get this out Wocky. I spent a year living by myself, I had one friend but I was still alone most of the time. My mind went to a dark place and I wanted it all to just stop." Zuma felt his pain forming puddles again in his eyes."When I helped Marshall the day he fell off the cliffs sure, I wanted to help but I weally did it because I knew the chances of dying were higher than coming out alive. I feel guilty for being here because of that."

"You don't mean that...Do you?" Rocky asked puzzled.

"Kind of messed up huh?"

"No Zuma, I didn't mean it like that. I just can't believe you think you don't belong here with us. We're all basically just a band of misfits trying to make Adventure Bay a better place. Yeah, maybe you had other intentions but you tried to save him because a part of you still wanted to live. You just needed a purpose and Marshall was that opportunity for you to feel needed again. Ryder saw the truth in you and now the promise you made to protect others when you became apart of PAW Patrol is your reason. You're needed more than ever Zuma."

Rocky pulled Zuma in once again, holding him as tight as he could. "He said that he hated me. Us. I lived every day obsessing over those words thinking it was all my fault and that the only reason he kept me alive was that he wanted someone to just...feel the way he did. What reason did I have to live anymore?"

"No one should have to live through that, but Zuma, you _did_ live and you need to continue living, not just for yourself but for your mom and sister. You need to live the best life you possibly can for them and do all the things they never got the chance to do. I can tell you all day that it wasn't your fault but it's up to you to believe that."

"I just...I want to look around me and see things for what they are and not just through them anymore. What you said to me were things I've known but I needed someone like you to tell me. I'm done talking about it now, I just wanted to say thank you for evewything. I never imagined having a family again." Zuma felt a warmth take over inside that chiseled away at the frozen parts of his soul and his heart swelled at being able to call them family.

"I'm always here. I know the toll it can take on your mind and what it's like to feel alone even though you're surrounded. Plus, I knew I'd get you to tell me everything one day." Rocky smiled and winked at Zuma sarcastically trying to make him smile again.

"Prwobably pwetty cold up there on that high horse of yours huh?" Zuma side-eyed.

"And look, Zuma, you _can_ talk about feelings. I'm so proud of you." Rocky clasped his front paws together and batted his eyes. Zuma couldn't hold in his laughter any longer.

Zuma looked at Rocky softly, "I'll wace you back."

"Are you sure you wanna do that again? You know technically I was winning the first time."

Zuma paid no mind to Rocky's attempt at intimidation and took off. They raced back to their houses, playfully nipping and barking at each other along the way until Zuma suddenly tripped over his feet, crashing on the pavement in front of his house. "Rocky wins by default! I'm telling you, they totally underestimated me when they made me the bait dog." Laughed Rocky, stumbling to catch his fall after Zuma playfully shoved him from his spot on the ground.

"Something is serwiously wrong with you." Zuma snapped back rolling his eyes, laughing at Rocky who was walking away.

"Goodnight, better luck next time lab!" Rocky yelled over his shoulder at Zuma before disappearing inside his eco-house.

A dainty smile formed on Zuma's face after settling into bed under his blanket which now smelled like Rocky. _That pup is something else._ He scoffed quietly. When the last of his thoughts stopped running rampant through his mind, he couldn't help but ask himself one more question, _Who really saved who that day?_ Zuma finally let go and slipped deeply back into dreamland.

 _The next morning:_

"Zuma…" dragged out a sweet voice. He grumbled and pulled his orange and white anchor blanket over his head.

"Zuma." Repeated the voice harshly. His paw swatted the air in front of him for it to go away.

Small paws were now furiously pushing Zuma back and forth. "Wake - UP! Seriously pup, no one sleeps this hard!"

"Ouch! Not the ribs!"

"Wake up, you were right!" Skye yipped jumping backward off his bed. "Hurry up!" Zuma jumped up instantly and followed Skye towards the other pups who were distracted by something. "Marshall found him this morning stuck in the tree that hangs over the bay!"

As Zuma moved closer, he saw a small white and brown bulldog pup munching away at a bowl of food that Ryder had given him. While the others were shocked when the little pup said that he hadn't eaten in days, Zuma's expression was more of sympathy because he understood that kind of hunger until just a couple of weeks ago. "Zuma was right," announced Marshall, "It must've been Rubble here that he heard."

"Hey, little Wubble dude, where were you hiding last night? I heard you and wanted to help." Zuma questioned. He felt relieved that he hadn't actually been hearing things.

"I...uh, well I'm a tough pup but that wind scared me a little. I got even more scared when I thought someone creepy was out there so, I hid." Rubble admitted. Just then, Ryder's voice came through their tags and they all rushed towards the elevator, their new friend ran as fast as his little legs would carry him alongside Marshall. When the elevator stopped at the gear room floor, Zuma had deja vu seeing the excited expression on Rubbles face as he watched in awe. His face lit up the same way Zuma's had when he was introduced to this only there was no outfit for the little pup.

Standing inattention in the call room, Ryder called Chase and Skye to help find and rescue their friend Jake who was trapped on the mountain by an avalanche. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder made his way down the pole to his garage while Chase and Skye took their turns on the slide.

"Rubble!" Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma all shouted when they saw the small bulldog accidentally slip down the slide.

"Oh no, this can't be good...Chase heads up!" Rocky shouted through his pup tag. The three of them rushed to the window in hopes Chase heard Rocky and was still at the bottom. Zuma and Marshall covered their eyes.

"Woah! That was close…."

"He's totally okay!" exhaled Zuma.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one."

With the rescue crew and Rubble out on their mission, the three pups left at home decided to play a game of fetch testing out a new automatic ball launcher Rocky rigged up. "Wocky this thing is so cool!" Shouted Zuma mid-catch. Rocky always smiled when someone complimented his work. They played for hours before making their way inside for lunch which consisted of Mr. Porter's meatballs and a new kind of kibble they've been wanting to try.

"Poor Rubble. I don't know how any of you guys survived days without eating. I'd die of starvation in just one day." Marshall said to Rocky and Zuma as he stuffed his face.

"Well, Ryder found me pretty quick so I got lucky," Rocky answered licking his lips.

"You just kind of forget about the cramps after a while." Zuma chimed in. Rocky and Marshall looked at each other. Marshall had always been curious about Zuma since the day he saved his life.

"How long did you go without food Zuma? I am an EMT you know. Now, I'm just saying, no offense, but you need to eat more." Rocky shot Marshall a cold look meanwhile Zuma laughed at the comment and nearly choked on his food. "I am eating Mawshall."

"You need to stop choking on it and get it in that itty bitty belly of yours. Look," Marshall went on, poking Zuma's side and continued to fill his mouth, "I can see a piece of kibble poking through your skin. Look it's right there! See it Rocky?"

"Dude, stop! That tickles. Are you trying to make me choke? Are you looking to practice CPR or something?" Marshall was always so genuine and full of life while Zuma knew to not takes things too seriously and he loved to laugh. They had their own special bond between them that kept Zuma in good spirits.

It was late afternoon by the time the others arrived home and Ryder sounded urgent when he called them to the control room. "Hey pups, as you know I've also been looking for a construction pup to complete our team and you should've seen our new friend Rubble today. I've never seen a pup dig so fast! I know he's still young but I believe in him and I know you'll all be great teachers. So, help me welcome our new construction pup to the PAW Patrol team!" All the pups cheered and Rubble took his first official slide down to his new rig. Zuma was happy that he wasn't " _the new guy_ " on the team anymore and he'd no longer be the youngest.

They all gathered around Rubble's new rig and examined every inch of it. "Did you build this too Wocky?"

"Yeah a while ago. Ryder came to me with the idea for a construction rig one day and it's just been sitting in the basement ever since waiting for a pup to drive it." Zuma looked up at Rocky who sat a few inches taller than him. He felt that warmth inside his chest again when Rocky's face lit up watching another one of his inventions operate. Rocky felt Zuma's stare. His amber eyes locked on to his favorite golden ones for only a second before Zuma quickly turned away. Rocky laughed quietly under his breath. "We'll hold a ceremony Saturday night," Ryder said breaking through everyone's distraction over the new member.

The rest of the week was full of rescues that kept each pup on their toes. They barely saw one another much less had time to hang out since several rescues lasted into the night. Saturday night couldn't have arrived soon enough and they were all looking forward to the party tonight after Rubble got sworn in. Ryder wanted the after party to be for both Zuma and Rubble, celebrating them together as the newest members and for completing the team.

Zuma cringed at the thought of being the center of attention again but at least it would be shared with Rubble. Zuma was usually the first one back to the lookout and helped get the new pup settled in. The pair were growing close to each other in the little downtime they had. Rubble felt safe with Zuma once he confessed to the little pup that he was still new here and had been on his own for a while too.

"Do you think there will be tons of food?" Rubble asked excitedly, rubbing his growling belly as he stood next to Zuma's pup house.

"Oh yeah!" Zuma laughed and slid his half-empty bowl over to the pup. "Here, finish mine."

"So, you never told me why you were out wandering late at night by yourself."

"I escaped from a puppy mill or whatever the older dogs called it."

"I've heard of those." Zuma shuddered, recalling some of the stories he'd been told about those places.

"One of the older dogs realized I could dig and us and some other dogs from my kennel dug our way out. That night you were trying to find me, I got scared that maybe someone was looking to take me back. What about you?" Rubble asked with his mouth full as bits of kibble fell to the ground.

Zuma wasn't going to answer that question again and sure wasn't going to explain it to a pup younger than him. He knew Rubble was just curious. "Well some stuff happened and I ran away from home. I was a stray for about a year before I met Wyder and now I'm here." It wasn't a total lie.

"You're funny, why would anyone want to run away from home." Laughed an innocent Rubble.

"Well you're too young to understand dude so, if you're done munching on my leftovers, we have to go. We're gonna be late."

All the others, including the partygoers, were waiting at the beach for them to arrive. Zuma looked away sheepishly while Skye scorned them with her eyes for being late. Zuma felt like a proud big brother when Ryder handed Rubble his official tag and collar and emotion swarmed him as he remembered the day he was sworn in. Chase must've felt the same way because his eyes started to water. "Chase, are you crying?" whispered Marshall down to his best friend. "Uh, no...I got sand in my eye!" They gang couldn't help but laugh.

"So Ryder," began Rubble who was on the pedestal next to his leader, "When can we eat?"

"Oh Rubble," Ryder said laughing, "Alright everyone! Let's celebrate!"

As the night carried on so did the upbeat dance music while partygoers laughed, ate, and danced the night away. An orange, yellow, and red fireball raged towards the sky as it ate its way through the wooden pyramid in the bonfire pit. Several sat around it sharing stories and roasting marshmallows. It was a clear starry night except for the smoke from the fire and the occasional passing cloud.

Rocky secretly slipped away from the party for some quiet from the loud music and crowd. He made his way to the top of a dune and laid in the sand which was still warm from the sun. He watched the party from his perch and smiled at the new and old residents introducing themselves to Zuma and Rubble. Amongst all the people were familiar faces such as Mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot. Ryder was spinning Katie around on the dance floor while Skye looked like she was teaching Chase how to lead. Suddenly, Rocky jumped when he felt someone sneaking up quietly behind him. "You scared me," he exhaled.

Marshall laughed and made himself comfortable next to Rocky. "I needed a break too. My paws feel like they're on fire."

"Who knew Chase could actually dance? I didn't think he had it in him."

"I think he's just trying to show off for you know who. Plus, it looks like he's being told what to do." Marshall winked towards Skye. "Do you ever think she'll just admit she likes him?"

"I don't know. I wish she would, I'm tired of hearing about _perfect_ he is and how good he smells." Rocky answered mockingly. "She's my best friend and knowing her it's probably because she thinks he's expecting her to like him. Therefore, nope. No way. She'll never tell him." They both laughed.

Rocky and Skye were best friends. He was that brother figure to her when she was new to Adventure Bay. Skye loved to learn and she always had a sparkle in her personality that lured in the shy types. Rocky was a patient teacher and honestly, he needed the social skills. She was fascinated at what Rocky would build and helping him out was a distraction to take her mind off the things that plagued her back in the day. They knew all of each other's secrets and made a pact to tell each other everything.

"Why don't you just tell him? He's your best friend."

"Tell him something he already knows?" Marshall scoffed, "I'm so not getting involved in that mess."

"Females are so weird." They said together, shaking their heads.

"Why don't you tell him, Rocky?"

"You want me to be the one to tell Chase that Skye likes him? Not a chance. She'd murder me in my sleep."

"You know, for a pup so smart you can be a little dense sometimes." Marshall laughed, "No. Tell - _him_."

"Now I really don't know what you're talking about Marshall."

"Tell Zuma, dummy." He said pointing towards the lab who was now in the middle of the conga line around the fire. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Rocky felt his body tense. His lips couldn't move, they only quivered as he tried to speak except all words seemed to escape him. Rocky's face burned from the fire that spread from his cheeks down into his throat where it felt like serrated shards of glass were slowly trying to cut their way through. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Marshall moved in closer and rested his paw on Rocky's shoulder. "Yes, you do. I think it's cool."

"I don't like him, Marshall. How many of those Marshmallows did you have? I think all that sugar went to your head." Answered Rocky, playfully checking Marshall's head.

"You're not a good liar. I know you pretty well Rocky. Remember when you first got here and wouldn't talk to anyone?" Rocky nodded in agreement unsure where this was going. "Well you remember at the same time I couldn't walk right and shy little you made those braces for my hind legs? I sat next to you all night and watched you make them. I couldn't believe it. You didn't say a word to me but I saw the look on your face while you were doing it and how you lit up when you were done. You helped me be able to walk straight. I know he's not some invention but every time he's around, you get that same look on your face. I can't explain it but it's the look you make when something is perfect in your eyes. It's not a look you throw around often."

"I couldn't take away the clumsiness though could I?" Rocky smirked.

"I know everyone thinks I'm just clumsy Marshall who's head's in the clouds all the time but I do see things. I knew he was the reason you left the other night during your ABSOLUTE favorite episode of Apollo." Marshall glanced at Rocky who was staring at the stars.

 _I knew that was too obvious..._ "I left because I thought maybe he needed me. Something happened with him earlier that day and I just had to know he was okay before he went to sleep. That's all."

"I heard some of it. Nature called and I heard you guys talking. _No,_ I wasn't eavesdropping thank you, but I heard him explaining how he found the bodies and I couldn't walk away. My heart breaks for him." Marshall looked over at Rocky. "It's no wonder he shuts everyone out. I would too."

They both sat in silence for a minute watching everyone dance around the campfire laughing and carrying on. Zuma was the center of Rocky's attention once he noticed how he glowed in the firelight and how his infectious laugh stood out of the entire crowd. Zuma looked alive.

"Except…he didn't shut you out, Rocky." Marshall added, breaking the silence.

"Marshall look at him down there, there's no way. I mean, it's sorta weird isn't it?" Rocky began feeling sad at the thought that his fantasy was just that and that's all it would ever be. "There was something about the way he looked at me the first time we met him. I know everyone thinks it's impossible to really believe that someone you just met - "

"But you did," Marshall cut him off, "And that's all that matters. The Rocky I know wouldn't feel like he needs to justify anything to anyone." Marshall got up and shook the sand from his white fur. He looked at Rocky whose gaze reflected how lost he felt inside.

"Just think about it. Enough of the sap, we better get going before they wonder why we're up here all alone."

Failing to notice that Zuma had made his way to where they were sitting, Marshall turned around, instantly surprised when he saw Zuma right behind him only inches away. He fell backwards and took a long tumble down the sandy hill until he couldn't roll any further. "I'm okay!" The dally yelled out, waving his paw dizzily around in the air.

"Man, am I that ugly?" Joked Zuma. "You both look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh...h-hey. How long have you been there?"


	13. On My Way to You

Even the noise coming from the party in the distance, wasn't enough to drown out the echo of Rocky's pulse as it pounded away in every inch of his body. His blood felt thick as if it were struggling to course through his veins, all the while his lungs worked hard to steady his panic-laden breathing. Rocky wasn't sure if he was lightheaded, on the verge of passing out, due to his overwhelming nerves or if it was the lack of oxygen as he held his breath while Zuma's mouth formed the very words he dreaded.

"I heard all of it," said Zuma, although Rocky didn't need to hear the sound of his voice to know those were the words he spoke.

 _Oh no, this can't be happening! What do I do? I'm not ready!? Think Rocky, think!_ Rocky took a deep breath, filling his chest with air, rationing it until his body remembered how to breathe again on its own. "Z-Zuma, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he mumbled, unable to bring himself to look Zuma in the eyes.

"You should be Wocky...Why would you keep something like that fwom me?"

"I...d-don't know, I just-" Suddenly Rocky stopped when he looked up at Zuma. He was expecting to see a serious face, judging by the sound of his voice. Instead, his eyes were nearly forced shut by his cheeks that were puffed up to the brink of bursting. Rocky wanted to run away from embarrassment, "Wha - are you seriously laughing right now?"

Zuma couldn't hold it in any longer, losing all control of himself as he roared with laughter. "Wocky dude, sewiously, you should've seen your face." When he finally caught his breath, his paw found Rocky's shoulder, "I was just messing with you," he shrugged. "I didn't hear anything other than Mawshall scweaming when he wolled down the hill. I hope he's okay by the way," he continued, searching for him down below, "I'd give that wipe out at _least_ an 8 out of 10."

The corner of Rocky's eye twitched and his mouth fell open, "W-Wait, Zuma, what did you say?"

"I said...I hope Mawshall's okay," he replied with emphasis, turning his attention from the crater Marshall left behind in the sand back to Rocky's puzzled expression.

"No, before that..."

"Oh, I said I didn't hear anything," answered Zuma, awfully curious now as to why Rocky suddenly had an huge smile forming on his face. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Rocky scoffed and shook his head, "I think all this fun is too much for me. I've gotta be getting old."

"You're six, that's not old," said Zuma, glaring slyly towards Rocky, "Except...that makes you awound 40 in human years."

"Well that makes it better then, huh?" Rocky said jokingly.

Zuma laid on his back in the sand, gazing up at the starry sky, "Oh, and did you know when you're that old, humans have these widiculous things called _Over the Hill_ parties?"

Rocky was slightly thrown off by Zuma's comment yet oddly intrigued since he'd surprisingly never heard of such a thing. "A what?" He asked curiously, "What are you talking about now?"

"Dude serwiously, it's weird."

"And where did you _retain_ this information from?" Rocky asked mockingly, squinting his eyes as his brain tried to comprehend.

"Shelby taught me there's a diffewence between pup years and human years."

"Yeah, I know that much but why's it called _Over the Hill_? Do they go for a walk or something?

"No dude," laughed Zuma, "She said it was a party for my dad because he's 40 and getting old and wasn't in shape anymore," he continued to explain with all seriousness. "And well, since you're 40...so I mean...yeah, you're old."

Rocky burst out with exaggerated laughter to the brink of tears. Zuma had the kind of dry humor that makes you wonder whether he was trying to be serious or not but either way, that's part of what made it funny. Zuma could make anyone laugh and that was what Rocky needed now more than ever to distract him from his nerves after almost being caught spilling his true feelings to Marshall. Rocky wiped his eyes, "Wow Zuma, you taught me something new."

"That's pwetty impwessive," Zuma said, sounding pleased with himself.

"I can't possibly wait for the moment when that kind of knowledge becomes a useful tool in my life," Zuma smirked, shoving Rocky when he picked up on his blatant sarcasm.

"I guess not evewyone can be as smart as me," said Zuma turning up his chin even higher towards the night sky which made Rocky smile back. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"I just wanted to get away for a second. I needed to get a break from all the noise, it gives me a headache after a while," said Rocky, positioning himself next to Zuma in the sand.

"Yeah me too," said Zuma softly.

Rocky turned his head to look at Zuma as they lay under the midnight-velvet sky. "Why are _you_ up here Zuma?"

"Look up Wocky."

Rocky's amber eyes met the night sky. "It's beautiful," he whispered, taken back by the masterpiece he failed to notice earlier. They laid in silence next to each other. Occasionally a chilly breeze would brush over them, and small mounds of sand piled around the outlines of their bodies. Rocky had to steal a glance at Zuma who was lost in a daze. With each rise and fall of his chest, he could just barely hear his gentle breath escaping him. He stared at his favorite eyes as they were fixated on the thousands of stars hanging in a canopy above them, shining so brightly that not even the grayest of clouds could dim their brilliance.

"Out of all of them, I look for Sapphires," said Zuma, breaking the silence.

"Hmm...Which ones are Sapphires?"

"If you weally pay attention, some of them look almost blue - like that one," Zuma answered with an excited smile, pointing, trying to show Rocky as if he would be able to tell exactly which one he was talking about. "My two favorite things in the whole world are Sapphire, the ocean and stars."

Rocky turned onto his side to face Zuma, sand slowly pouring away from his fur. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuma said softly, turning his head to meet Rocky's gaze.

"I guess I just don't understand how you're able to see things the way you do. It puzzles me."

"You mean after everything else I saw?"

"I...I didn't mean it like that Zuma."

"It's okay, weally. I'd pwobably wonder the same thing," he replied, giving Rocky a sincere smile. "I open my eyes, Wocky. I think evewyone forgets to do that nowadays. People look at the stars all the time but what do they see? Pwetty balls of gas?" He laughed, Rocky was impressed. "If you look hard and long enough, quietly and alone, they have the ability to make you face yourself. If you ask me, most people are scared of facing the twuth and their demons. I should know."

"I've always envied that in you Zuma. It's pretty amazing,"

"Aww, you think I'm amazing?" joked Zuma playfully as he sat up, shaking off the sand.

 _More than you'll ever know._

"Honestly, I just saw you and Mawshall and came to see why you weren't dancing with me." Zuma quickly replayed those words in his head, "I mean _me_ as in _us_ , you know...the rest of us. We were all just wondering where you guys ran off too." He turned his head away from Rocky, rolling his eyes at himself.

Rocky liked the sound of that and wished Zuma didn't correct himself. "Well, I'm good now so we can go back if you want?"

"Wait, Wocky," shouted Zuma, grabbing his shoulder with his paw again before he could walk away any further, "What didn't you tell me?"

Rocky felt his body stiffen as those vicious nerves reappeared, taking every inch of his body hostage, "W-what?"

"You said, _sorry I didn't tell you_...What didn't you tell me?"

 _Damnit! What now?_ Rocky stumbled through his mind for a clever response but drew a blank. Rocky could sense Zuma's anxiety surfacing, as it often did when he thought he did something wrong, the corners of his lips began to frown. "Oh, uh…nothing. Nothing important," lied Rocky, fidgeting in the sand, "I just forgot to tell you I have to look over your hovercraft tomorrow. That was all."

When it came to body language, Zuma was just as observant of it as Rocky was to everything else. He knew Rocky wasn't telling him the truth because had he been, he would've known Ryder already fixed the problem this morning, a detail he definitely wouldn't have forgotten. It hurt him a little knowing Rocky was keeping something from him. "Oh," said Zuma with a hint of disappointment. "Okay, well, wemind me then I guess."

"What's wrong?" Asked Rocky, waiting an eternity for a response.

Zuma's snapped out of his daze, trying to flash a smile at Rocky but it was as if the effort to do so would injure him. "Nothing, let's go before Wubble eats all the Mawshmallows."

They walked back towards the fire in silence and Rocky couldn't shake the feeling that something was still bothering Zuma. He was never this quiet and it was uncomfortable. Even when he was trying to be quiet, he was still louder than this. _I messed up. That was probably my one chance and I blew it. I'm such an idiot._

"Wyder fixed my hovercwaft this morning," said Zuma sourly, breaking the silence. "Surpwised you of all pups didn't know that."

Rocky stopped, grabbing and turning Zuma until he faced him, "Alright, what's the problem? Why are you all weird all the sudden?"

"If you don't wanna tell me something then fine, I'm not gonna beg you. Just...don't lie to me."

Rocky took a deep breath, feeling guilty about lying and making him worry but he wasn't ready to tell him what he wished he had the courage to. "I'm sorry Zuma, I shouldn't of lied. It's just something between Marshall and I. If it was important or if I were _able_ too, I'd tell you in a heartbeat, you know that."

Zuma let out a small laugh, realizing he was being slightly dramatic about the whole thing. "Yeah, I know. Sowwy."

"Such a feisty little Labrador tonight. I thought your breed was supposed to be the playful, family-dog types."

Zuma bowed down on to his front paws, tail wagging high in the air with a sinister grin on his mouth, "Well, my family is a bunch of rowdy pups now so I'm allowed to unleash the feisty beast."

"Oh no - help! I'm so scared - AHHHHH!" shouted Rocky through laughter, running away from Zuma back towards the party.

"Fine! Runaway scaredy pup! You couldn't handle all this anyway!"

* * *

"You know one of these days I'm gonna win, just wait," said Zuma, panting heavily by the time he finally caught up to Rocky.

"Sure, pup. Keep telling yourself that."

"Zuma! Rocky! Where were you guys?" asked Rubble who was standing with Marshall.

"We were just chillin' for a bit Wubble dude. Come on let's chow down." Marshall and Rocky stared as the pair ran blissfully towards the food.

Marshall looked at Rocky, smiling ridiculously from ear to ear like a child who just pulled off an epic prank. "Whatcha' doing Rocky?"

Rocky did his best but it was hard for him not to laugh at Marshall. He motioned with his paw across his throat, telling him to cut it out. "Nothing. Where're those Marshmallows?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Mmm-hmmm," winked Marshall playfully.

"Seriously, Marshall nothing happened."

Marshall laughed, "Defensive much?"

"You're a pain sometimes you know that?" joked Rocky.

"But you love me still," Marshall replied. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, you love Zu-"

Rocky threw his paw over Marshalls' mouth, "Marshall!"

The pair laughed as they found their way towards the others.

* * *

The fire blazed on but it wasn't the only thing responsible for the warmth consuming Zuma's body. The chilly, fall air moved in and those still left at the party, hovered close around the fire, warming their hands and faces. Zuma inched closer towards Rocky, dodging rogue feet that threatened to trample his paws, especially clumsy Cap'n Turbot who had more to drink than just water. Their hips melted into each other as more people squeezed in. Rubble, who was smashed against Rocky's other side, handed him a few Marshmallows and in true Rocky fashion, he overanalyzed his roasting. Zuma looked up at him, quietly laughing under his breath at Rocky who couldn't even do a simple task such as this without overthinking every inch of it. A faint smile appeared on Rocky's face when he felt Zuma's eyes on him.

"You want one or something?" Rocky snapped playfully, not turning his attention away from the fire.

"Not weally, I think I had way too many with Wubble earlier."

Rocky laughed at Zuma who was rubbing his belly. "Then you should take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Gee, that's so owiginal…" Zuma said, rolling his eyes. "Hey Wocky," he mumbled, this time earning Rocky's full attention. "There's something I have to tell you too."

Rocky's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, "What is it, Zuma?"

Zuma could only laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Asked Rocky, confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zuma starred in amusement, "Well...I just wanted to tell you that...You have mawshmallow stuck to your face."

"What! Where?" asked Rocky, slightly embarrassed and quickly wiping his face with his free paw.

"Here, follow me," Zuma said, taking the roasting sticks from Rocky and handing them to Rubble and Marshall.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna help you wash it off."

" _Wash..._ it off?"

"Wocky, do you wanna walk around like that or are you gonna let me help you?"

Rocky's pace slowed the closer they got to the breaking waves on the shore. The sound alone was enough to make him shudder while Zuma walked straight in happily as if the water wasn't even there. "Here," he said to Rocky who was just far enough out of the waters reach that he wouldn't get wet. Slowly, Zuma lifted his wet paw towards Rocky's face who winced at the sight of water dripping off of it as if he were in pain. He quickly took a step back and Zuma paused for a moment, looking at Rocky's discomfort.

"Sorry," mumbled Rocky through a defeated voice.

"Don't be Wocky, I pwomise it'll only take a second," Zuma said with a soft-spoken voice. "But you have to come here so my paws don't get all sandy."

Rocky frowned but Zuma was right. He walked in slowly until the waves rode overtop of his paws.

"See? Not so bad. I'm the water pup remember?" he laughed softly, "You're safe with me."

"Whatever you say."

Zuma's paw landed on Rocky, instantly forgetting the reason they were by the water in the first place when a small sigh escaped Rocky's lips as he gently caressed the top of his cheek. He could feel Rocky's tension building under his touch and the heat bursting from his cheek made it feel as if it were made of fire. Zuma's paw stopped moving, "You okay?"

"D-did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Zuma lied - there was nothing there to begin with.

"Good because-" Rocky began to tremble as his words faded to silence.

Zuma was trembling on the inside but the calm expression on his face hid any evidence. _This wasn't how I pictured it. I thought it'd be easy._ "Wocky?"

Every nerve in Rocky's body was set on fire and even in the dry sand, he felt his paws become sweaty. Chaos swirled in his chest and butterflies filled his stomach as he shyly met his gaze. The reflection of the fire's dancing flames in the distance raged on inside Zuma's bright eyes, staring back at him as if they were casting a spell, one that Rocky couldn't shy away from. Luring him in closer until they were only inches apart. Zuma's paw slowly left the safety of Rocky's cheek and softly traced his trembling lips. The gentle mist landing on their fur from the waves crashing on shore was the only proof that this moment wasn't a dream.

"Z-Zuma-" Rocky whispered through the heartbeat in his throat.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

The corner of Zuma's lips formed a crooked smile, one that Rocky craved and made him weak. Zuma. His warmth - his touch - his very being. He lowered his head towards Zuma, cupping his fragile face in his paws, pulling him in until their foreheads rested on each other. The tension in their eyes could set the entire town on fire. _Zuma, I had no idea you felt the same._

"Wocky I -"

"Zuma! Watch out!"

Zuma felt a sharp pain in his side as Chase's head smashed into his ribs like they were a bullseye. The two went barreling further down the beach until they cannonballed into the sea. The cold, briny water sizzled away all the heat inside Zuma's hot body, sticking him like pins and needles. As they swam to shore, still winded from the blow, he turned to face Chase and growled angrily. Chase took a step back even though his instincts wanted to defend himself. He wasn't used to being the one getting growled at. "I'm sorry Zuma, I told Skye I wasn't much of a dancer. Are you okay?"

Zuma snapped out of it when he realized his uncontrolled fit of rage. "It's cool dude, sowwy. I just wasn't expecting to be target pwactice tonight."

"Chase!" Shouted Skye, running as fast as she could towards them. "Chase! Zuma! Are you guys okay?" She quickly looked them both over with concern. "I told you one step to the left dummy, not trip over your feet and cause bodily harm to Zuma!"

"Geez Chase," laughed Marshall as he walked towards them with Rubble. "Maybe you should be my stunt double instead of a dancer."

"Hey man, A for effort. Isn't that right Skye?"

"Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself," Skye responded with a giggle and playful wink towards him. "One last try?"

"You're on!" He snapped back confidently as they ran off together. "I'm sorry again Zuma." Marshall looked at Rocky with a devilish smile until he noticed Rocky seemed lost in a daze, looking towards the lookout with a sad expression.

"This was the best party ever; Dinner and a show," said Rubble as he licked his lips. "Hey, where's Zuma?"

Rubble and Marshall looked around the beach in circles for him, failing to notice he managed to slip away unnoticed during all their playful banter. Rocky didn't react, he was still too stunned to move. "He was just telling me that he was tired and was gonna head back to the lookout just before Chase came," Lied Rocky.

"Aw man," whimpered Rubble as he walked back towards Ryder and the others. "That pup was the life of the party."

"What were _you_ doing?" Asked Marshall like a nosey little kid. "Why the long face?"

"I think he tried to kiss me."

Marshall tried to wrap his mind around Rocky's words. "Woah, what! I had no idea he even - I mean, I just didn't think - oh you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah…me either."

"So why do you look all sad? Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Marshall asked with concern.

"I don't know what I want Marshall and now I'll probably never know."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Rocky sighed, "He ran away, he doesn't want too. Isn't it obvious?"

"I think you're taking it the wrong way," added Marshall, knowing Rocky was always hard on himself.

Rocky lowered his head, "I'll see you later."

"Rocky! Wait!" shouted Marshall.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," shouted Zuma angrily to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the oak tree at the lookout. "Why would I even think he'd ever feel the same?" Zuma finally froze when his legs refused to walk any further. He was embarrassed and his heart thumped heavily as he replayed the whole thing in his mind and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and hide. He couldn't even hear footsteps approaching him over his internal screaming.

"What the hell was that Zuma?" Rocky called out, making it sound more like a demand than a question.

Zuma stared at the ground. Rocky sounded angry. "Wocky, I-I don't what happened…"

"Were you gonna kiss me?"

Zuma began trembling and walking away, unsure of what the right answer was. "Dude I -"

Rocky followed him, still shouting. "Why'd you run away from me?"

"Wocky just stop, okay! I'm sowwy, I don't know what got into me. It won't happen again, I pwomise," said Zuma, almost pleading as his eyes met Rocky's which looked like they were out for blood.

"Did you mean it?"

"I said it wouldn't happen again, just dwop it!" Yelled Zuma, his voice echoing in the silence that surrounded them.

Rocky's eyes softened at the sight of Zuma's. His voice turned gentle yet demanded an answer, "Did you _mean_ it Zuma? Was that real?

"What?" Zuma asked, hardly able to hear his own words over his heart pounding in his chest.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Y-yeah, I mean I...Yes, but I'm weally sowwy. I thought maybe you felt the - "

Rocky walked towards Zuma with a heavy stride as if he were finally about to give Zuma the brunt of his frustration. Zuma felt fear in his chest, waiting for it to take over and protect him as he took two steps back until he was stopped by the tall oak tree. Deep down he knew there was no danger, but he had never seen this side of Rocky. With each step closer, he looked deeper into Rocky's amber eyes, pleading, until his back was forced against the tree.

Rocky was trembling but he couldn't control himself any longer as Zuma's scent flooded his senses. He grabbed Zuma's face with his paws just below his ears, gently digging his claws into his fur that was burning with tension. His breath shuddered as Rocky held him captive. Zuma paws suddenly wrapped themselves around his gray body as if they had a mind of their own.

"Zuma..." Rocky whispered gently, studying the innocence in Zuma's eyes as they softened under his touch. Zuma's lips formed that perfect, faint smile that drove Rocky wild and pulled him in until their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss. Rocky's veins felt as if they had fire flowing through them instead of blood as Zuma's paw slipped down his spine. Soft yet demanding, sparks flew in every direction. Rocky dreamed of this moment since he first laid eyes on him.

Zuma pulled Rocky in closer, their bodies melted into each other's while the rest of the world disappeared around them. Their lips moved in perfect sync and each with grasp or slight movement, their kiss grew deeper and more electrifying. All secrets were being laid bare for in that moment, their lips spoke upon each other's the words they didn't have the courage to say.

Rocky pulled away and gasped for air. "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"Why me?" Zuma asked faintly, trying not to collapse.

"I wish that I could tell you, Zuma. I knew I wanted you the first day we met. I wish I could explain to you that the sound of your voice or how the way that you look at me, does something to me. I thought you were perfect."

Zuma was too stunned for words as they walked towards their pup houses. In the back of his mind, he didn't think that he was worthy of anyone's love, especially Rocky's. "Wocky, I'm not perf -"

"And then," continued Rocky as he held Zuma's face in his paws again. "I figured out that you weren't perfect and it made me fall in love with you even more. You make me laugh just as much as you scare me."

Zuma leaned forward and kissed Rocky again. A single tear broke through his tightly closed eyes and rolled down his cheek as a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time overcame him. It was love and he finally found his missing piece.

"Take your time Zuma. I know this is a lot for you." Rocky said gently as he began walking back to his house. "Goodnight, Zuma," he said beaming from ear to ear.

"Goodnight, Wocky," replied Zuma, as he exhaled all of his emotions. "Hey Wocky!" he shouted just before he walked inside of his own. "I've always loved you too..."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update...I think this was the longest I've ever gone. The holidays were a bit crazy! (Which I hope you all enjoyed, btw) Not to mention I had serious writer's block. I think we can all agree writer's block** **suckkkkks.** **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next. Also, I'll be posting the first chapter of my newest story, Chasing A Dream this weekend! I'm excited but nervous. Thank you all for your continued support XO**


	14. Tides of Change - Part 1

_[static]_

 _Wy-r!_

 _He's in trouble Ryder!_

 _Zuma, come in! You're breaking up._

 _[…]_

 _Come in Zuma!_

 _[…]_

 _Skye do you have a visual on him?_

 _[…]_

 _Skye! Do you copy?_

 _...I-I...lost him, Ryder. I can't see anything. The waves are just too big. The wind and rain are making it hard for me to even see past my paws. I'm getting thrown all over the place!_

 _Do you need to land?_

 _Negative Ryder, I can handle this._

 _Zuma, do you copy?...Come in, Zuma._

 _[….]_

 _Where are you? Come on buddy…._

* * *

 _Earlier that day:_

Cool gusts of air swept over the waves in the distant sea, carrying with it to land the smell of brine and uncertainty as it whisked its way over the cliff. Zuma sat, staring at the increasingly choppy waves that were beginning to tear apart the shore as they rolled in, each one seems stronger than the last. Tied off at one of the docks in the distance, The Flounder looked more like a pendulum than a boat, swaying back and forth, narrowly avoiding impact with the dock itself with each rise and fall. The lab's fur swayed softly in the breeze. He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh, yet ominous, air when all of a sudden, a different scent overpowered the oceans and his tail began wagging uncontrollably.

"Hey Zuma," called Ryder cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear as he strutted closer.

"Wyder! Hey dude, what's up?" replied Zuma with excitement.

Ryder shrugged as he sat down in the grass next to him. "It's starting to pick up out there, huh?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

A weak smile formed on Zuma's face, "Yeah...can't lie, I sorta have a bad feeling about this one."

"Me too. Capt'n Turbot said the hurricane will probably only be a category 2 now by the time it makes landfall."

"Woah, dude…" There was a brief pause, "Well at least it's weakened some, that's a good sign. You know, three years ago Corwal City was hit with that Cat 4 that came up the coast. They've been rebuilding ever since."

"Actually, Zuma, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Ryder said hesitantly while looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was around. Zuma followed his gaze, noticing Ryder seemed unlike his usual self.

"Is evewthing okay?" Interrupted the pup, inching closer towards Ryder sensing something was definitely off.

Ryder paused as they made eye contact. He sighed, "For now, yes. I already spoke to Skye about this earlier this morning. I just wanted you both to know that if anything _should_ happen, you two will most likely be the ones I need to call out."

"Well, sure Wyder, but what's so secretive about that?" Asked Zuma. Suddenly, a switch turned on in Zuma's mind when he saw the worry taking over on Ryder's face which spoke all the words he needed to hear. "Oh. I see what you're getting at."

"I didn't want to say anything to the other pups because I don't need them to be concerned or worried right now. I need them to focus on getting Adventure Bay ready for this storm that's coming."

"I understand. I won't say anything."

Ryder wrapped his arm around the lab, scratching underneath his chin, "Thanks, Zuma."

"Hey, Wyder?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You remember the day I took my oath?" Asked Zuma optimistically.

A reminiscent smiled formed on Ryder's mouth, "Of course I do. I was so proud of you that day."

"I thought I was gonna faint," replied Zuma as they shared a laugh.

"Yeah, you looked like it!"

"I swore to protect Adventure Bay."

"I know you did and -"

"Even if my life depends on it - and that's a pwomise I won't break."

Ryder's smile faded, "I never want to ask any of you pups to risk your life."

"We all know that Wyder, it's just part of the job. It's not even a _job._ It's what we've chosen to do - as a family - to help those in twouble."

"You're such a good pup, Zuma." Ryder looked at Zuma, finding comfort in the pup who was always beaming with positivity even in times such as these. "You know, I think about the day we met all the time."

"Weally?"

Ryder smirked, "Yeah. You and your cave."

Zuma playfully nudged Ryder's shoulder with his paw, "Dude…low blow."

"Oh please…" rolling his eyes at the overdramatic.

"I need a belly rub now to mend my hurt feelings."

"I'm just kidding," laughed Ryder giving into Zuma's puppy eyes. "You know, you're more than just a member of Paw Patrol to me, Zuma. You truly saved more than just Marshall that day. I know we haven't really talked about it much." Ryder looked down at Zuma, noticing his tail suddenly stopped wagging and he was growing tense. "I still can't find enough words to thank you for doing what you did. If you hadn't agreed to come here, I don't know what I'd be doing. I guess as cliche as it may be, what I'm trying to say is that I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aw, dude," said Zuma, tears threatening to break free. "You gave me a home Wyder. You gave me a family again - one that I would do anything for."

"Also…" began Ryder whose eyes grew narrow on his smug face, "I've never seen Rocky so happy."

Stunned, Zuma could hardly form words, "W-Wait, you know about that?"

"Really? Who doesn't?" Answered Ryder. "I know more than you think, Zuma."

"Oh...yeah...well...ya know..." he stammered as Ryder stood up and brushed the stray grass from his pants.

Ryder knelt down, "It's okay, Zuma. I felt it from the first day you two met each other and honestly, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"Uh, thank you," Zuma said faintly under his breath as Ryder made his way towards the lookout.

"Hey Rocky," Ryder said in a teasing tone, waving along with his brightest smile as he passed him on the lawn. "Bye Rocky."

"Huh?" Rocky asked himself, rubbing his head with confusion until something else quickly caught his attention in the distance. "What was that all about?"

A flirtatious smile formed on Zuma's face, "Well, if it isn't the nosiest pup I know."

"Curious, over-analytical, sarcastic, skeptical - yes. Nosey? Nah," argued Rocky earning a laugh from Zuma.

"Yeah, I'd say that about sums you up," he replied, gently nuzzling his face into Rocky's shoulder. Even after two weeks time, everything still felt so surreal to him. Rocky blushed as he rested his head on top of Zuma's.

"I saw Ryder talking to Skye all weirdly earlier too but she kept avoiding the subject for some reason. Kind of ironic cause that girl loves to talk..."

Zuma let out a small laugh at the accuracy of Rocky's statement. "That's all it was. Just talk. Nothing special."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm smart enough to realize when somethings none of my business."

"He knows about us you know," whispered Zuma, as Rocky took his paw into his own.

Rocky's face now had a surprised expression, "What? Is that what that was all about? I figured he knew by now. I mean, we haven't exactly been hiding it."

"No, that wasn't it." Zuma lifted his head to face Rocky. He gently placed his paw over Rocky's heart as his gaze slowly met his bright, amber eyes. "You know I'll always be in there right?"

Rocky's paw held Zuma's firmly against his chest, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Zuma took a deep breath. He couldn't help but think of the talk he just had with Ryder as the severity of it all began to sink in. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'll always love you, Wocky. You loved me even when I didn't love myself."

"Look, when I tell you that I love you, Zuma, it's not because I want you to hear it. I want you to feel it and know that it's true." He smiled, "You wonderfully-weird little lab." Rocky grabbed Zuma's paw off his chest, spinning him around before pinning him to the ground. He looked deep into Zuma's eyes which ignited in the sunshine. A silent argument ensued between them over whose love was stronger. Zuma placed his paws on Rocky's burning cheeks, pulling him in gently before pressing his lips tightly against his. Their kiss slow and passionate while their hearts ran wild.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Marshall through Chase's megaphone atop the slide across the lawn.

Rocky and Zuma's lips smiled against each one another before reluctantly breaking their kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be at Mayor Goodways?" Rocky asked as he tried to steady his weak legs.

Chase cocked his head and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Aren't _you_?"

"Yeah, well...I had something to take care of," laughed Rocky.

"I see that," replied Marshall with a smirk. "Well then, we see that you're busy so, whenever you're done studying the anatomy of Zuma's mouth over there, do you think you can bring us your truck and some more boards? We kinda ran out when Rubble decided to use some to build a skate ramp for Alex to keep him busy and out of our way."

Rocky rolled his eyes, "Cause everyone needs a skate ramp in a hurricane right?" They all looked at each other and shrugged in agreeance. "Sure, I'll be right there." Rocky turned his attention back to Zuma who seemed to be concentrating on something else. "I guess I have to go."

As Zuma was about to speak Ryder's voice came through on their pup tags, "Zuma? Skye? Can you meet me in the control room?"

"Looks like I do too," smiled Zuma softly.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Hours went by as if they were only mere minutes that passed. The Paw Patrol and the locals of Adventure Bay who chose to stay behind had been busy preparing their town for the inevitable hurricane that would fully hit landfall by tomorrow morning. Hurricanes and tropical storms weren't anything new to the area but as it was previously listed as a category 4 in the days leading up to now, no one was taking their chances. Windows were being boarded up, sandbags were in place, and everyone tied down whatever else they could. Back at the lookout, Ryder privately briefed Zuma and Skye on what to do in these types of situations, one which he was still inexperienced in himself.

"Thanks pups," Ryder said, petting Skye and Zuma on their heads.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be okay. We always get through it," said Skye reassuringly.

"She's wight."

"I figure all we can do now is expect the worst and hope for the best," shrugged Ryder, taking out his pup pad. "I bet you're all starving by now, huh pups?" Skye and Zuma looked at each other and nodded although deep down their stomachs were in knots.

Chase's voice broke through the silence, "Yes sir, Ryder, sir."

"I never deny food," added Rubble, laughing at himself as the others joined him.

"We know Rubble," added Rocky.

"Okay pups, head back to the lookout."

The inevitable was near and the sun had gone down. Adventure Bay was as ready as it would be. Although the hurricane looked beautiful on the radar, the images were misleading as it angrily spun itself around in an ominous spiral over the ocean. As the outer bands made landfall, the wind was howling - or rather screaming. The rain was falling so thick and heavy that you could hardly see but inches in front of you. The windows rattled and the lookout was being tested, creaking much like the trees were in the distance as they struggled to stay rooted. Their parked pup houses acted as a barrier around the base, collecting limbs as they broke free. The hurricane was showing no signs of quitting but rather it had only just begun.

* * *

"Alex!" Shouted Mr. Porter as he finished resecuring his fruit stand. He covered his eyes as the brutal rain pummeled his face, "Alex? Where are you kid?"

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" cried out a voice. The young boy struggled to keep his footing as he ran towards Mr. Porters.

"Alex what were you thinking?! I told you to be back here two hours ago!" Mr. Porter responded angrily after worrying himself to death.

"I know - " Alex began out of breath, "Daring Danny X. Stunt. Ramp. Hurricane. Now!"

"What? What are you trying to say? Calm down, catch your breath."

"Daring Danny X stole that new ramp that Rubble made for me earlier and used it to jump over the sand barriers to ride out to Capt'n Turbot's Island. He said something about it being _The Greatest Stunt Ever_ for his channel _."_

"What!? That's not great! It's suicide!"

"We have to call the Paw Patrol, Grandpa. What if something bad happens to him? He's out there right now!"

"It's not what _if,_ it's _when._ That boy is going to kill someone one day if not himself first."

* * *

Ryder sat quietly, fidgeting with his phone. Turning his attention from the pups and the glitching episode of Apollo that was playing before getting back to his game. His false trust in people that they would remain safe was soon brought to light when a familiar face popped up.

"Ryder here," he said as his breathing quickened, hoping it was just a quick " _hello."_

"Ryder, this is the last thing I want to do right now," said Mr. Porter with apprehension.

"What is it, Mr. Porter? Is everything okay?"

"Daring Danny X is on a suicide stunt right now and I don't know who else to call."

"What do you mean?" snapped Ryder, torn between concern and anger.

"Alex said he stole that ramp that Rubble had made to jump over the sandbags and he's riding out to Turbot's Island for that dumb stunt channel of his. I can't get ahold of him or Capt'n Turbot and I can't just ignore it."

"It's okay Mr. Porter, we'll take care of it."

"Ryder, please, be careful. I don't want you going out there. Can't you call in the Coast Guard for this?"

"Doesn't work that way, Sir," replied Ryder. "But, no hurricanes too big, no pup is too small."

"Ryd- " The call disconnected.

Although Ryder's voice exuded confidence, his chest told a different story as his heart pounded with fear for the first time since Marshall's accident. He walked quietly away from the pups. Rocky, Chase, Skye, and Rubble had all fallen asleep with Marshall and Zuma close behind them. Ryder stood quietly in the elevator, alone with his thoughts catching Chase's attention from his slumber. "Sir?" asked Chase groggily to which he got no response.

Ryder glanced around the room at all of his pups before he pulled his pup pad apart. His hands shook violently as his thumb fumbled with the call button. It was his job to be brave but deep down even he knew this was reckless. "P-Paw Patrol…" he froze for a minute, snapping out of it when the elevator door rang as it opened to the control room floor. "To the lookout."

The room was silent as the pups gathered quickly in their respective order in front of Ryder who was trying to hold it all together. "We're going on a mission? Now?" asked Marshall with disbelief. Skye and Zuma looked at one another expressionless while the rest of the pups scanned each other before turning their attention back towards Ryder.

"I'm afraid so Marshall," answered Ryder. "I feared something like this would happen which is exactly why earlier today, I briefed Skye and Zuma for obvious reasons."

" _So that's what that was about,"_ concluded Rocky in his thoughts who suddenly felt his stomach drop to the floor. His attention instantly shot towards Zuma who sat quietly facing Ryder with no emotion. "No…," he said hardly louder than a whisper but it was just enough for all to hear.

Ryder wanted nothing more than to comfort Rocky who he could tell was beginning to panic. "Rocky, I don't have a choice." At that moment Rocky had forgotten who they were. Holding back a panic attack, adrenaline pumped and beaten through him threatening to escape through his skin. He knew why Zuma and Skye had been briefed now as this was a life or death rescue for all involved. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to rush to Zuma's side and protect him but he remained where he was. Rocky knew that there would come a day where their strengths would be tested he just wasn't ready to accept that time had come.

"What's the mission, Ryder?" asked Chase, equally concerned for the one he cared about.

"Daring Danny X," replied Ryder as everyone grumbled. "He stole Alex's ramp for his stunt channel thinking it would be a good idea to use it to jump into the ocean and ride out to Turbot's Island."

"This is all my fault," Whimpered Rubble.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now, we need to find Danny before something bad happens if it hasn't already," said Ryder. "Zuma," he continued as Rocky began to feel nauseous. "I need you and your hovercraft to help me search from the sea and dive in if necessary."

Although Zuma portrayed a lack of fear and full confidence, his claws were digging into the floor in angst realizing he had forgotten to breathe as he spoke, "Ready, set, get wet." He glanced towards Rocky before quickly returning his attention to Ryder.

"And Skye, I need you to help us search from the air. We'll need your basket, harness, and Marshall's spinal board just in case."

"Let's take to the Sky," she said without her usual backflip. Her attention was on Chase before looking at Zuma.

"Pups, we can do this just remember what we went over and stay alert. It won't be easy and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous too but we can't let that hinder our judgment. We have to stay together and in constant contact. The rest of you pups will be on standby. Skye's camera will feed back into the lookout just in case something were to happen. Oh, and Marshall?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stand by for medical attention."

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue!"

"All right pups! Paw Patrol is on a Roll!" Shouted Ryder as he ran towards the pole.

"Zuma!" Shouted Rocky before he had a chance to disappear down the slide. Skye quickly nuzzled Chase before going down in front of Zuma. "Zuma…" he continued as he pulled him in tight.

"Wocky, I'll be fine," he whispered into his ear. "I promise I'll come back to you."

"Zuma," called Ryder through his tag "We have to go."

"I love you," said Rocky before kissing Zuma's forehead.

"You say it like it's goodbye," said Zuma. "I'll see you later." Zuma's innocent smile beamed brightly, the very same one that Rocky had fallen in love with the day they met. Without another word, he disappeared out into the brutal storm that's raging on relentlessly outside.

"I'm already worried about them you guys," confessed Marshall.

"What was that _Danny X_ thinking!" Added Chase mockingly at his name. He began pacing back and forth in front of the big screen. Stopping before each round to read the wind meter and radar, he grew more and more heated with anger at such stupidity. Skye's helicopter camera suddenly switched on and all they could do now was watch and wait.

"It'll be okay Chase," encouraged Rubble even though his stomach was in knots with guilt and worry. "Ryder wouldn't let anything happen to them. Skye is an amazing flyer and Zuma's at home in the ocean. Look," he continued, pointing to the screen as the footage showed them that they had already made it off the docks and on the waves which seemed to be cooperating for now considering the weather conditions.

"Not in over 100 mph winds and look at those waves, they're bigger than a house! No one's safe out in that' I don't care who you are!" Chase's voice was cold as he snarled at the young pup. He had to step back and take a deep breath, realizing that voicing his internal concerns wasn't helping anything.

"Rubble's right Chase. They know what they're doing. We're all worried about them but we have to try to calm down and remain focused in case Ryder needs us," replied an equally angry Marshall who wasn't used to being the one having to hold them all together.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys," replied Chase with a weak smile. "Now's not the time."

"I'm more worried about Rocky right now," continued Marshall. "He doesn't look so good." They all turned to face Rocky who was staring blankly at his reflection in the window against the dark, midnight sky.

"Rocky? Are you okay?" Rubble asked softly, sitting next to him.

"They shouldn't be out there," he mumbled back, reminiscing of all the nights he and Zuma had shared underneath the gleaming stars. There were no sapphires, or any stars for that matter, just a wasteland of distant memories as the torrential, moonless sky swallowed their brilliance.

Chase walked closer to comfort his friend who he knew needed it the most. "Rocky we all -"

"Chase there's a difference between a rescue mission and suicide," Rocky snapped as he shoved Chase's paw away, "Which is exactly what this is."

"I care about them too, Rocky, and _her,_ " Chase countered, almost angry that Rocky might've thought otherwise.

Rocky glared, "Then why didn't you say anything to stop them?"

"Why didn't you?" Growled Chase, softening his tone when he looked at the defeat on Rocky's face. "You know as well as I do that there was always a chance this day would come, we just never knew when."

"You guys enough!" Shouted Marshall who was trying to listen in on the radio transmissions.

"I'm sorry, Chase," said Rocky still on edge.

"Rocky, don't apologize," began Chase. "I'm sorry too. I feel the same way you do and it makes it worse knowing that there's nothing we can do but taking it out on each other isn't helping."

"Chase..."

Suddenly, Mr. Porter's face interrupted their live footage. His voice harboring panic, "Ryder? Are you there?"

"Mr. Porter, Ryder left about 20 minutes ago," explained the German Shepherd while the man on the other end looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Is everything okay?"

"It's, it's Danny. He never went out on his stunt."

Chase's heart began to pound heavily, "W-What are you trying to say, sir?"

"He never went out there! It was all a misunderstanding. I guess even he has enough sense to know right from wrong. I tried getting ahold of Ryder but I kept getting a busy signal."

"That means...Ryder has no idea they're out there searching and risking their lives for nothing," growled Rocky in anger who had to take himself to the other side of the room.

"Sorry Mr. Porter, I have to try and get ahold of Ryder, bye," replied Chase, hardly able to form words as adrenaline took over. Marshall and Rubble went to Rocky's aid, trying to calm him down the best they could. They were all understandably furious now and felt helpless when they also got a busy signal from Ryder's pup pad. Chase studied the big screen watching for any movement from Ryder that might indicate their call getting through to him.

Marshall tried another option, "Zuma, come in. Can you hear me? Zuma?...Nothing."

"Try Skye's tag," demanded Chase.

"Skye!"

"Go ahead Marshall," she responded all though it was beginning to break up.

"Abort the mission! Danny's safe I can't get ahold of Ryder."

There was a pause, one which the four of them could feel was stemming from anger as well, "10-4."

The tension in the room was starting to ease up and Rocky felt like he could breathe again knowing Zuma was almost back safely in his arms. All of a sudden, at the top of the screen, Chase's stomach sank when a rogue wave came from the side, flipping Zuma's hovercraft. "Get over here quick pups!" Chase shouted from across the room sending panic through the others.

"What's going on?" asked Rubble visibly concerned.

"I-I think...Zuma's...down." Hesitantly, Chase turned his attention towards Rocky whose face turned from angry to terror.

"What? What do you mean? What happened! No…no! No!" A helpless feeling came over Rocky, tensing as tears wallowed in his eyes as he desperately searched the screen for any sign of him. Panicking, his paws fumbled with the controls, searching mercilessly for the volume button. "Someone help me turn this up!" He demanded through a cracking voice.

* * *

 _[Radio static] "Wyder!"_ Shouted Zuma through his pup tag just before his hovercraft capsized into the unforgiving sea.

" _Ryder! Zuma's down and he's in trouble!"_ Skye shouted with panic, losing sight of him.

"Zuma, are you okay? Come in!" Ryder's heart began to beat faster as he tried navigating through the relentless waves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zuma's empty hovercraft riding a towering wave that was barreling straight towards him. He quickly pushed the gas and narrowly dodged a head-on collision.

 _[W...d...]_

"Come in Zuma! You're breaking up!"

 _[…]_ Nothing but static. Ryder's hands gripped the handlebars with all his strength as the waves threatened to claim him as their next victim. "Skye do you have a visual on Zuma _?"_

 _[…]_

"Skye! Do you copy?"

"I lost him, Ryder! I can't see anything, the waves are just too big. The wind and rain are making it hard for me to see past my paws and I'm getting thrown all over the place." The strong winds and relentless rain blew her all over the sky.

"Skye, do you need to head back and land?"

"I can handle this Ryder," she replied as she continued desperately searching the waters below.

"Zuma, do you copy? Come in Zuma."

 _[….]_

"Where are you, Zuma? Come on buddy answer me…"

Zuma's body was being thrashed around like a rag doll while the waves crashed overtop of him, sending him underwater as if they owned him. For now, he wasn't worried - he had never been afraid of the water. The closer he swam towards the surface though, the harder it was to remain stabilized - the current was proving to be too strong. "Ruff, scuba!" He commanded before his bone regulator made its way forward to supply him with oxygen. Unexpectedly, the strong current snapped it in half off from his pup pack and his only air supply was now rapidly depleting. " _Uh-Oh. Not cool."_ He thrashed and swam as hard as he could, trying to climb through the water in hopes to find Skye or Ryder. With all the strength he could muster up, he managed to finally break for air, "Help, Wyder!" he shouted into his tag just in time before another wave took him captive again below the surface. Zuma was swimming as hard as he could but the undercurrent was strong and his legs were weakening.

Through the panic consuming his mind, Ryder felt a sudden relief hearing Zuma's voice as it tried to break through indicating that he was at least still alive. "Skye, did you copy that? Can you get a location from his signal? The storms interfering with my locator."

"Negative. There's too much static. My gauges are starting to go crazy too."

"Skye the hurricane is getting stronger, it's not safe anymore. You need to land so I don't lose you in this too!"

[...]

"Skye, do you copy?"

Skye wiped her eyes from the heavy rain that was hitting her face like thousands of tiny knives. Her helicopter was being thrown around like leaves in the wind, trying to keep steady as she struggled against the gale. Beneath her, the sea was creating mountains - unforgiving rage in the form of water. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, regaining composure, "...Negative, I can do this."

"Skye, you need to land!" He demanded with frustration.

"I can't do that Ryder. I made a promise to you earlier and I knew the risks before taking off. I won't give up on him! This is the second time Zuma has risked his life for us, no questions asked and now - it's my turn to do the same for him."

A grateful smile managed to form on Ryder's face, the last emotion he was expecting to feel at a time like this. "I'm so proud of you." Distracted, he failed to realize how strong the waves were becoming with each passing second. "The waves are too big for me down here, I can't control my Jetski much longer. See if you can get close enough to lower your harness and I can search from the air with you."

"10-4, hang on!" Skye did her best to concentrate but the wind was proving too strong. One wrong move and she and her helicopter would meet the ocean floor. "I'm trying."

"Gauge the winds speed and direction. Steady. Concentrate," shouted Ryder watching her struggle as she hovered above him. "On my count Skye, ready?"

"Ready!"

"One - Two - Three."

"Yes!" They shouted in excitement together as she managed to get him on the first try, pulling him into the air.

"I knew you could do it! Jetski on autopilot." As soon as he clasped the harness shut, something caught his attention just as quick as it was to disappear before him. "Hang on a second, Skye, it's Zuma's collar!"

The dark indigo water swirled around Zuma, keeping him from the oxygen at the surface that his burning lungs so desperately needed. The sounds of the thunder crackling above were muffled by the pounding waves that crashed relentlessly with great strength at the surface above him. His legs were growing more tired from struggling. Zuma continued to hold his breath the best that he could. His heart pounded in his chest as fear and panic began to flood his mind. While his head felt like it was going to explode from the pressure, he was determined not to take a breath but his body begged for air. His mouth opened and cold water rushed inside his lungs. " _This is it..."_ he thought to himself as all illusion of survival began to vanish _._

Their hearts sank. Without his collar and no way to track his location, Zuma was lost in the vast sea beneath them. "Oh no, this is bad Ryder, really bad!" shouted Skye as fearful tears threatened to fall from her eyes amongst the rain. Suddenly, the waves broke apart just long enough as if they were guiding them straight to Zuma. "RYDER! THERE!" Skye lowered her helicopter against the gale force winds, lowering Ryder to where she saw Zuma thrashing and struggling for an escape from the ocean's grasp.

"Standby Skye and watch for me. I'm diving in."

"Ryder you can't, the fall alone might kill you," shouted Skye although she knew her words would fall on deaf ears.

"Remember what you just said?" Asked Ryder as he reached for the buckle. "It's our turn to save him." Ryder plunged towards the sea in his scuba gear desperately in search for his friend with only Skye's spotlight to guide him.

Drowning was quiet - except for the sound that every cell in his body made as it screamed for oxygen. His legs moved slower and slower, still struggling to reach the surface that was fading further away from his reach.

" _It doesn't hurt like I thought it would..."_ Blackness crept on the edge of Zuma's vision.

" _...I'm not scared anymore…"_ His body swayed in the current, motionless, as it fell towards the bottom of the ocean.

" _...It's almost - peaceful - actually..."_

His consciousness began to falter. Cold water rushed up his nostrils, burning as it ran down the back of his throat. All sound faded into a harmonic hum as his dizziness subsided and his vision was nearly gone. " _Luna...Wyder…"_ Suddenly, he was smashed against a sea rock. Sharp coral impaling his side. He gasped in sheer agony and more water invaded his lungs. The blood pouring from his side engulfed him with its warmth. Zuma was numb and became still.

" _Wocky…I guess...it was goodbye..."_

* * *

 **A/N & Review Responses:**

 **Hey guys! Did you think I was gone? I may be slow at uploading sometimes but I'll never leave a story hanging. Promise. I had this whole chapter played out in my head it was just trying to find the time and focus to make sure I got it just the way I envisioned it. I hope you liked it and look forward to the next one, which is almost complete, so it won't be months again between chapters.**

 **As far as the story, I know Ryder is meant to be the fearless leader as well as Chase, but I chose to make them more vulnerable here. We all have fears, especially when it comes to those we love, family or romantically, and I thought by making even the invulnerable, vulnerable that the story more seem more honest and real.**

 **Also, I have some good, or bad, news depending on how you look at it...Like I said the next chapter is** _ **almost**_ **done and with that, it may or may not be the last chapter. It'll depend on how long it ends up being when I'm finished whether or not I split it and make a chapter 16. All things come to an end. The Water Pup's an origin story about Zuma's history and how he came to be a member and, well, I've told the story so to speak and don't want to drag it on unnecessarily if you know what I mean?**

 **Soooo…..see ya guys next chapter! XO**

 **-Taurus-**

 **WarriorPup28:** Thank you so much!

 **MsWicked99:** I'm so glad! I was so worried about screwing it up honestly so I'm so happy you loved it! P.S. I know right ;) haha.

 **PupPupGo:** I was nervous about that one! I kind of wanted the reader to question whether or not it would actually happen this chapter (maybe a little evil) that way at the end when it finally happened, that it would be something exciting for you guys. Thank you for the amazing compliment and the endless support of the story. It means a lot to me!

 **Matt P:** Thank you! I know the typical "friendship" is between Chase and Marshall but I've always viewed Marshall and Rocky to be close also and really like the dynamic of the two. Glad you think it's fun as well!

 **Guest 1:** I tried to build a relatively strong relationship even though they haven't really known each other that long so I'm happy that you said that! Thank you so much!

 **Guest 2:** I apologize for taking so long to get another chapter out. Not sure why, even though I knew how this chapter was going to play out, I just had a hard time focusing long enough to make any progress. Plus, it's a two part so I wanted to finish the second part enough so that it wouldn't take me as long to get it out as this one did.


	15. Tides of Change - Part 2

_Death is dark..._

 _I don't know what led me to believe it might've been anything else. There's no bright light. No one's waiting on the other side to guide me through this darkness. It's lonely. I've held my breath many times before but nothing compares to this. It feels like someone's choking me and they're telling my heart to stop beating. But of course, it's continuing to beat - barely. I can hear it echoing as it struggles to keep me alive much like my lungs that are on fire, screaming for mercy. I'm not awfaid though._

 _I remember when I used to sit on the beach, under the hot sun and stare at the waves for hours. I'd lose myself in their music as they crashed onto the helpless shore, only to be revived again. The waves told me stories. The ocean was the only thing at the time that could drown out my sadness. Ironic that it's now drowning me. I can feel the cold water as it rushes into my lungs though I can't hear the sound of it. The only sound I can hear now is your voice and it's splintering inside me, causing the only real pain I feel because I already know I'm dead and I never told you goodbye._

 _I broke my pwomise, Wocky. I'm not coming back to you. I wish I could have the chance to tell you for the last time, just how much I love you. I truly do. I wanted to believe that I would see you again. That I would come home and be able to feel you against me one more time. I don't know what I'll face when I finally meet Death but I pwomise, my love for you will live on far beyond it. I'll be in the very water that makes you cringe, giving you just a little bit of courage to face your fear. I'll be in those thousands of stars that'll light your way on your darkest nights. I hope most off that I'll be in the breeze, sending shivers down your spine so you'll still be able to feel my touch. A small weminder that I was once alive._

 _It's time for me to go now, I held on as long as I could. I know Skye and Wyder never gave up on me, the ocean just didn't want me to be found - and that's okay. I'm floating faster and I'm so cold. I love you, Wocky...goodbye._

* * *

Rocky fell to the floor, sitting in a pit of emptiness that was now becoming his world, never taking his eyes off the screen. The floor seemed to sink lower with each second that passed, and desperation pushed every emotion away from his being. Where he once felt love and where the sound of laughter once resonated, was now becoming a hollow shell. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to remain strong. _Please don't give up. You're stronger than this. I know you're scared and in pain. I know you'll want to give up because you think there's nothing left for you to do. But there is one thing that I need from you, I need you to come back to me. I need you, Zuma._

"Come on Ryder….where are you?" Chase asked desperately as he tapped his paws on the floor. "Someone try them again."

"Skye, come in," radioed Marshall anxiously.

There was static before a faint voice broke through, "Go ahead…"

"Anything yet?"

Skye took a deep breath, "I don't know Marshall, he's been under there a while. Both of them. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here, my copter can't handle much more of this wind."

"Stay strong Skye," yelled Rubble. "We're all depending on you."

"No pressure," she responded sarcastically although it was more as a defense against her own emotions.

Marshall walked towards Rocky, "Zuma's strong. You have to believe in him and Ryder."

"I do believe in them but he's been under there too long, Marshall. You're the medic and know as well as I do what that means," Rocky said coldly. "I'm just scared."

Marshall took Rocky in his arms. He's known Rocky for years but this was a side of him he'd never seen before. Regardless, Marshall knew he was right. Zuma had been underwater for too long and his confidence was fading with each passing second. "Zuma wouldn't wanna see you like this, Rocky."

Rocky's melancholic eyes found Marshalls, "Well, he won't get the chance too, now will he?"

* * *

Ryder landed safely in the ocean, though he wouldn't make another dive like that again if he made it out of this mission alive. Skye's spotlight faded from view as he swam further underwater. There was just enough light to barely illuminate the outlines of the gigantic sea rocks he missed. "I'm okay, Skye," he relayed through his mouthpiece. "No sign of him yet." It's cold. Colder than he imagined it would be. The further down he swam, the thicker the water seemed to become due to the pressure. He was now racing against the clock for all of their safety, searching tirelessly for any trace of Zuma.

Still, with no luck, he continued to search in the calm water which was a pleasant change from the rage above. _Zuma, where are you?_ he muttered to himself. Suddenly, a small reflection caught Ryder's attention on the edge of his light. A silhouette of a pup, floating motionlessly and tangled in kelp. _Zuma? ZUMA!_ "Skye, I found him! I can't believe it. Be ready to rescue." Ryder wanted to scream with relief but all he cared about now was getting him to safety quickly. He swam to Zuma as hard as he could, untangling him from the vines with a knife. He wasn't moving, nor did he seem to be breathing.

Ryder hugged Zuma as hard as he could before swimming to the surface. His inner voice begged him to swim as quickly as he could although the voice of caution reminded him not to swim up too fast. Skye's light was becoming brighter. He was almost there. He looked down at Zuma in his arms whose eyes were closed. In the light, Ryder noticed a glistening, crimson trail that he was leaving behind them. His heart was breaking at the sight but he was so close to the surface that he couldn't stop to think the worst. Finally, they broke free and Skye quickly snatched them from the ocean with precision just before a wave crashed down on top of them.

"Marshall," called Ryder.

"Ryder?" Marshall was ready to faint with relief hearing from their leader. "Ryder! Go ahead,"

"I found him," he said with a shaky voice on the verge of tears. "I need you. He's not breathing and he's losing a lot of blood."

Rocky's heartbeat moved into his throat when he heard those three words. _He found him_. The sigh that escaped his mouth, indicated just how much emotion and tension he had let bottle up inside of himself. His brain needed time to process what he had just heard. Rocky wanted to scream, cry, and laugh with relief all at the same time. Zuma had been found but was he alive? "Marshall," he shouted, causing the dally to trip over his paws and roll down the slide to his truck. "I'm coming with you!"

"Rocky I don't know if you should be coming with me. Who knows what condition he's in," said Marshall rubbing his head as they drove off towards the beach with sirens blaring.

"You expected me to just sit at the lookout and wait?"

Marshall knew that wasn't an option. The ride was silent. His medic instincts were kicking in and in his head, he went over every procedure he would need to perform once he arrived on the scene. Rocky clenched his paws so tightly on Marshall's seat in front of him that he began leaving marks in the leather. He didn't even care that he was now soaking wet from the downpour. Finally, they could see Skye's copter stationed in front of Katies and Ryder through the door, hovering over Zuma with his wetsuit pressed against him, using it to hold pressure on his gaping wound.

Skye ran towards Rocky out front whose face grew cold at the site of Zuma, surrounded by blood on the floor inside. Words left him. Skye stared deep into his amber eyes that were beginning to swell and burn with anger and sadness. Her heart fell silent for her best friend. "Rocky…" she said softly, trying to keep composure. He wanted to speak but his lips only quivered. His mind went blank as he on looked with horror at the scene before his eyes desperately searched Skyes, asking the only thing that mattered to him, "Is he...Is he alive, S-Skye?"

The rain was pouring down wildly but Rocky could still make out the silvery tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's -"

"He's alive!" Shouted Marshall, waving for them to come inside. "I picked up a pulse but it's really weak."

"What's he need, Marshall?" asked Katie with great concern, watching the dally quickly bandage up the wound.

Marshall winced at the sight of all the blood on his white paws, "I can't help him here and this bandage won't hold for long. His wounds are too big and he's losing too much blood. We need to get him to a hospital - fast!"

"Rocky he's alive!" Shouted Skye through tears, wrapping her paws tightly around his neck.

"Rocky can ride with him in the back of the ambulance but we have to go now you guys," said Ryder to the pups as he helped Marshall secure Zuma to the gurney, hooking up an IV drip. "Skye, get in the air. Who knows where my ATV is by now so I'll ride in the harness."

"Let's take to the Skies!"

As the doors closed and the running lights came on inside the back of Marshall's truck, Rocky was left alone with Zuma. He tensed against the shaking of his limbs and fear threatened to take over him as he lifted his paw, placing it gently on Zuma's cold cheek. The space was devoid of all sound other than the ominous, muffled noise from Marshall's sirens. Zuma was soaking wet, sand and blood covering his fur. Rocky beat against the steel wall before catching his falling head as he wept. "Wake up, Zuma..." he whispered through his paws as tears fell to the floor. "If you can hear me, please keep fighting. I'm right here."

When they arrived at the hospital on the outskirts of town, paws and feet hammered the hospital floor, running as fast as they could next to the gurney. As they barreled through the green doors, the long hallway awaiting them had as much bland character as the rest of the dismal hospital. The light grey floor had flecks of navy and the white ceiling squares above were in perfect rows of six. The oversized fluorescent lights were enough to blind them after stepping in from the dark gloom that lingered outside. Cliche photos in cheap metal frames gave fake optimism to the otherwise grim space and the scent of over sterilization was enough to give anyone a migraine.

Zuma was out cold. His body rocked back and forth under the nurse's speed as they rushed him to the operating room. The smell from the amount of blood that he was rapidly losing, resonated heavily in the air as Marshall and Rocky trailed fast behind him. Ryder held Zuma's paw desperately in his hand as he ran beside him, overcome with guilt after he failed to keep his pup safe. "You'll need to stay out here now Ryder, pups," said Dr. Novak, the lead surgeon on duty who also happened to be Katie's' father.

"We're not leaving him!" Snapped Ryder with a harsh voice that startled everyone in the room.

"Fine, stand behind that glass wall over there and don't touch anything," Instructed Dr. Novak as he readied himself for surgery.

The older nurses began hooking Zuma up to more machinery in the room than that of which Ryder had stashed at the lookout. Another began an anesthetic drip while taking his vitals. More prepared instruments while the remaining few slid him off of Marshall's gurney onto the stainless steel table. Marshall's head hung low and his tail was tucked tightly between his legs, shaking in fear for his friend whose life was now at stake in front of him. Ryder was panicking. His eyes alternated from being clenched tight to wide-eyed on the verge of tears. He chewed what was left of his fingernails, rocking back and forth on his heels where he stood.

Everything was a blur as Rocky's eyes skimmed the room. All he could see through the madness of people was Zuma who only hours ago, was his brave adventurer full of life, now lying motionless as the star of the operating theatre. If it weren't for the puddles forming at his paws, Rocky wouldn't have realized he was sobbing uncontrollably from his numb body. _I can't lose you, Zuma. Not like this..._ Marshall grabbed Rocky, whose tears were leaving dark gray stains on his cheeks, tightly in his paws and held on to him. Ryder's knees were too weak to hold him any longer. He collapsed, kneeling down beside them and held his two pups as close to his heart as he could.

The more instruments they brought out the more suffocating the tension in the room became. The numbers on the screens dropped dangerously low before skyrocketing to lethal digits. Dr. Novak managed to dam the blood flow temporarily while they worked fast trying to get circulation. An adrenaline syringe was now flowing. The monitors were unstable. Flashing - alarming.

Dr. Novak's face was emotionless while the amount of blood loss continued to out space him. Zuma's life was fading fast. Seconds later, the alarm's wailed deafeningly from all corners of the room as he went into cardiac arrest. The defibrillator was rushed to Zuma's side. No response. Novak attempted cardiac compressions. Seconds went by then minutes and he tried long enough for his team to come to a single consensus. He looked at Ryder with pity as a sinister melody sang from a monitor as his heart rate flatlined. Zuma's vital's failed to return and it was time to stop.

Dr. Novak turned pale, leaning over the table. Closing his eyes slowly, he reluctantly inhaled his failed attempt at saving Zuma. "Call it…" he said no louder than a whisper.

"What!" Gasped Ryder in disbelief.

"We have to call it - It's time."

"No!" Rocky wailed "That can't be it, there has to be something we can do. Zuma's not gonna die like this! I won't let him!"

"I'm sorry, Rocky. We tried but we were too late. He lost too much blood."

Novak hesitantly left Zuma's side, ripping off his gown and slamming it violently into a bin as he struggled to accept his defeat. A pause of silence momentarily blanketed the operating room. "Zuma…" Sobbed Ryder as he rested his head on top of his lifeless body. Marshall lost all composure in his paws as he sunk into the floor. Rocky jumped on the table, his blood-soaked paws held Zuma's face between them. His chest grew cold as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces while trying to shake him awake. A war of emotions raged inside him leaving him in ruins. _Zuma...No! You can't give up now...Don't leave me._ A nurse closed the drips while another turned off the anesthetic gases. Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky began to feel a morbid finality unlike any they've experienced before.

It was over. The procedure, the anesthetic. Zuma's life.

Ryder lifted his heavy head, looking around the room in hopes this had all been a dream. His murky eyes suddenly fixated on one of the remaining machines. _Adrenaline…_ "Marshall!" Shouted Ryder almost jumping out of his skin, pointing to the equipment.

"Nurse, I need a milliliter of Epinephrine." Their hearts pounded and the nurse stared at Marshall confused by his hasty request. "Now, lady!" he snapped, unaware of his tone. She rushed to a steel cabinet, fumbled with supplies before rushing to Marshall's side with an adrenaline syringe.

"What are you doing?" asked Rocky, taking his eyes off of Zuma to quickly figure out what they were plotting.

"Rocky, Ryder you start compressions. I don't know if this will work and _if_ it does, there's the chance his brain could have suffered too much from the lack of oxygen."

"Marshall - "

Marshall placed his paw on Rocky's cheek, "Rocky, we don't want to lose him either. I can't live with myself standing by when there's a chance I can save him. He saved me. I owe him this much."

"Marshall, you're such a good pup! We don't have much time so let's do this." Ryder's face had a sudden glimmer of hope.

"On the count of three, as hard as you can. One - Two - Three!"

Ryder and Rocky used all their strength as they pumped Zuma's chest. His body moved and compressed under the pressure. The nurse rushed out of the room to grab the doctor who rushed back in with disbelief. "Marshall! What do you think you're doing?"

"There's one more way."

"If this works his brain has been depleted of oxygen for way too long," Insisted Doctor Novak, half demeaning, half pleading. "How much have you given him?"

"1 millimeter."

The doctor stood there, rubbing his temples as he contemplated his next move. "Here, I'll give him another."

Ryder and Rocky weren't stopping as Dr. Novak gave Zuma another round. Time hung heavily over their heads but Marshall was more determined than ever. Seconds. Minutes. Then, _beep...beep..._ \- the machine sounded as his heart began to beat again _._

Marshall fell to his haunches. He didn't doubt his skill but in the back of his mind, he knew it was a long shot. Dr. Novak rushed around them, lifting Rocky off the table as he protested leaving Zuma's side. "I'll need you guys to step out now, I'll take it from here." Rocky took one last look over his shoulder, washing his paws of blood in the sink before being nudged from behind, through the doors by Marshall.

"Marshall, Rocky," began Ryder. "You guys were amazing in there. He gets another chance because of your determination."

"Don't thank us, Ryder. You gave us all the training to be able to save lives. I just hope he'll pull through." Marshall said with an optimistic smile.

"Is he okay?" shouted Rubble unexpectedly, meeting the three of them in the waiting room with a visibly worried expression on his face.

Chase scratched his head nervously, "I know we're supposed to be at the lookout Sir, but Rubble and I couldn't just stand by waiting. We needed to be with our family."

"You were worried I'd be upset about that, Chase? That's ridiculous." Laughed Ryder softly, kneeling down in the middle of his pups with his arms around them. "I'm glad we're all together."

"How is he, Ryder?" asked Skye nervously, still soaking wet from the torrential rain outside.

A lighthearted smile appeared on Ryder's mouth and his eyes grew softer, "He's not out of the woods yet but I have a feeling he's gonna be okay."

The hurricane was sweeping over Adventure Bay but all they could concentrate on was Zuma. Time was passing slowly and with each nearing footstep or opening of a door, their hearts raced anxiously as they awaited news on his condition. Skye, curled up in a ball, was sleeping on one of the chairs after no doubt being exhausted from their mission. Marshall brought Chase and Rubble up to speed with everything that had happened and their facial expressions told of their disbelief and sadness. Rocky and Ryder sat silently together on a window sill, staring at the raindrops rolling down the glass like a waterfall.

Two hours had passed now and the morning sun would be rising in just a few more. The halls were quiet while the few night nurses held down the nurse's station. One doing a crossword, the other skimming through the stack of patient folders next to her. Rocky's ears suddenly twitched back and forth when he heard heavy footsteps approaching faster. A door at the other end of the hallway was finally opened by Dr. Novak whose face held illegible emotion. "Doctor!" Shouted Ryder, alerting the rest of the pups who had fallen asleep. "Tell me he's okay."

"He pulled through Paw Patrol. He's a fighter, that's for sure," he said with a small laugh. "I need him to rest as much as he can so he'll be asleep for a while. Zuma has a concussion, had transfusions, and has multiple stitches inside and out of his body to repair the gash you saw. Everything else seems to be okay right now but we'll need to monitor him for any respiratory distress. Other than that, he's just gonna be very sore for a while. He's very lucky. You're more than welcome to visit his room but only two at a time."

"I can't thank you and your team enough, Doctor," replied Ryder, shaking his hand with gratitude.

"Thank yourselves," said Dr. Novak, as he began walking away down the hallway. "You saved his life, I just patched him up."

For the first time in a while, Rocky felt he could finally catch his breath. _I knew you'd come back to me, Zuma._ _You're the strongest pup I've ever known._

Ryder looked at Rocky before looking back at the others, "Why don't the rest of you pups head back to the lookout and get some rest. Rocky and I will stay here with Zuma."

"You got it, Ryder," answered Marshall. They were all relieved that they could finally go home knowing Zuma would be okay after living through that nightmare.

Ryder and Rocky looked at each other with a smile before sprinting as fast as they could through the hospital to find Zuma's room. "He's alive, Rocky!" Shouted Ryder as he trailed behind Rocky with laughter.

 _I'm coming, Zuma!_ Rocky screamed in his mind as he struggled to stay balanced under the speed of his paws. Finally, he reached room 301 ICU where he slid before freezing in his tracks. Ryder finally caught up to him, struggling to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Rocky?"

"I just can't believe it. All of a sudden I feel like I'm going to walk into that room and wake up from this dream and he won't be there."

"Rocky," whispered Ryder as he peered into the window. "I see him. He's there and this is real. You helped save him too, you know."

"What do you mean? All I did was sit back and do what I was told."

"He loves you, Rocky. Don't think for a second that he wasn't under there fighting for his life to be with you again. I know you kept him going. You gave him the strength to hold on as long as he could which was just enough time to save him."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think, I know."

Rocky walked in behind Ryder with hesitation. Lying before him on the hospital bed was Zuma, heavily sedated underneath wires and bandages. Rocky's eyes began to swell up as his mind put into perspective that he almost lost him for good. After Ryder sat down, Rocky stood on his hind legs at the side of Zuma's bed staring at his closed eyes wishing he could see their brilliance, even just briefly, to know that this was real. He gently nuzzled Zuma's cheek before softly kissing his forehead. He didn't have his usual scent, instead, it was the smell of trauma and surgery. A tear fell from his cheek onto Zuma's bandaged paw. _I love you, Zuma._ _I'll be here when you wake up._

* * *

 _The next evening:_

Other than the faint glow of red and blue lights highlighting the machines he was hooked up to, the bleach tinctured space was quiet and dim. After struggling, he slowly opened his heavy eyes. Zuma's vision was still blurry as he peered around the room from his bed before letting his head fall heavily back unto the pillow, as the pain from his injuries exploded inside him like silent grenades. He held his paws out in front of him, studying the bandages protecting his I.V.'s before turning his head towards the door, watching figures of nurses walking past unhurried.

Suddenly, an all too familiar feeling was starting to come over him. The heart monitor was beeping erratically before a startling alarm began to wail, loud enough that the entire floor would be able to hear it. The memory he had of waking up in the hospital alone after losing his family was resurfacing, causing him to panic. Confusion set in on top of it. His heart began to race and as he grew hotter, he ripped the white blanket off of himself violently with his teeth. He tried biting the bandages off when suddenly, two familiar faces rushed out from behind the curtain to comfort him.

"Zuma!" Shouted Rocky over the alarms, helping Ryder who was trying to hold him still. "Zuma, it's okay. Calm down." The nurses rushed in, checking his vitals the best they could before having to put a sedative in his drip. Seconds passed and his movements began to ease and grew less violent. Zuma's emotions were fighting his body until every inch of him succumbed to the medicine.

"Wyder…?" Zuma began, slurring his words as he collapsed into the boy's arms. "W-wocky? Is...is that...weally you?"

"You're safe," Rocky replied, resting his head on Zuma's. "Just like you promised."

* * *

 **A/N**

 _So, did you think Zuma died for a second there? He's my favorite and while I might've put him through some torture, not sure I (or even you) could forgive myself for killing his character off :D Although that would make for an interesting twist._

 _Also, for the record, I'm not a doctor or a vet. However, I did do a bunch of research on adrenaline and it's ability/effects/probabilities of how it could be used to restart a heart...on humans, that is. So please, I already know that the scene isn't factual and don't claim it to be. It was certainly fluffed and intended only for dramatics. But, I did learn a lot in my research, haha!_

 _It was up in the air whether this would be the last chapter or not, I decided there will be ONE more. It was getting too long and I didn't want to cram it all together. I wanted to keep this two-part chapter to its own scene. Hope you liked it! Till next time..._

 **Review Responses:**

 **PupPupGo:** Thanks! I was hoping I'd be able to capture the mood enough to portray it as dangerous so I'm happy you think so.

 **MsWicked99:** Wow, what a compliment! Literally all smiles now. I always try my best to become a better writer. It's one of my passions and I'm by no means perfect so I'm always looking and researching ways to do so. Thank you!

 **MattP:** It is almost Deja Vu isn't it? Zuma helped Marshall and it came around full circle. Thank you!

 **GhoulConspiracy:** Please tell whoever recommended it to you that I said thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

 **Meraki164:** I can't thank you enough for your support! You've been amazing and thank you for commenting on each chapter! I know that probably took some time, haha. If anyone else reading this is interesting in TMNT check her out! She has an amazing WIP called "Solo." You won't be disappointed.

 **TonyMoonshine:** So glad you came back! You've been with it since the beginning and it means the world to me that you still continue to read after all this time. I'm so glad they kissed too. It was hard being patient enough to build up to it but it had to be done.

 **Guest:** You've been "hacked" again **ibgarry** lol.

 **Guest:** Sorry I waited so long. I've been super busy.


	16. After All

_Cautiously walking atop familiar cliffs, Rocky saw them as nothing more than towering remnants of stone, rising from the depths of an emerald sea. With the setting sun on the vast, ocean horizon came a sky of fire while silhouettes of birds flying home raced across candy-pink clouds. Rocky's steps were in perfect sync with the rhythmic pounding of the waves as they crashed below him. His eyes were steady on the horizon and even through the fear and sadness, his lips couldn't hold back a faint smile._

 _His ears suddenly twitched, slowing the formation of tears in his eyes that were threatening to break free. He turned his head only to find nothing, though he wasn't complaining about finally being alone. "I guess I'm just hearing things now...that's great," he said to himself, no louder than a whisper. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, this time a reminiscent smile forming as he thought about these cliffs being were he first laid eyes on Zuma._

 _"Rocky!" a muffled voice shouted._

 _Rocky knew he wasn't hearing things this time when suddenly a figure was barreling out of control towards him. "Owww," grumbled Rocky from underneath Zuma. "Zuma?" he questioned with disbelief as he opened his eyes, "Zuma! Is that really you? Wait...when did you get out of the hospital?"_

 _Zuma wrapped his arms around Rocky as he rolled until he was on top of him, "Sowwy, I tripped over a rock. Guess I can't make fun of Mawshall for that one anymore, huh?" he laughed. "And well, I wasn't released. I escaped just like I did last time. I missed you."_

 _"But Zu-" Rocky was silence when a swift paw pressed tightly against his lips._

 _"I love you, Wocky. I had to see you again."_

 _Rocky smiled softly as he traced his paws along Zuma's face. The dark circles underneath his eyes worried him, indicating just how tired Zuma was from putting up a strong fight the past couple of days and he knew his escape was wrong. "I love you too. I can't believe you're here," he said, trying to hold back his happy tears._

 _Zuma sighed as he reached for Rocky's face, closing his eyes as he pulled him tightly against his fur. Their lips pressed firmly against each other in an emotional kiss. "I thought you were dead," whispered Rocky against his lips._

 _"Wocky..."_

 _"Yeah, Zuma?"_

 _" I am dead."_

 _Rocky's stomach was in his throat. The emotions he still felt from the other day, cut loose their chains that held his composure. Behind Zuma, the sky was suddenly being swallowed by obsidian clouds. Even the setting, crimson sun stood no chance in their wake. Thick fog was forming around them and all he could see now was Zuma. "Zuma!" He shouted as his breath began to shudder, gripping Zuma's unwavering face in his paws. A chocked cry for help forced itself up his throat as he watched a silvery tear roll down Zuma's cheek. "What's happening?"_

 _Zuma quickly turned his head back and forth, looking around them as the thickening fog crept towards them. Suddenly, his paws were around his own throat as he began choking, pleading for Rocky to help him though no words escaped him. Rocky couldn't move, it was as if his body had cemented itself to the cliffs. Dark water began pouring out of Zuma's mouth, turning red as it puddled on the ground around them. His golden eyes were turned to midnight. Zuma vanished. "No one saved me Wocky. Not even you..."_

* * *

Rocky gasped for air as he shot awake from his nightmare. He couldn't breathe. The team of nurses in the room turned to stare at him in confusion. Through the spaces between them, he caught a glimpse of Zuma's tail and suddenly his panic began to fade away. "It was just a dream, Rocky. Just a dream..." he said to himself, shaking the last remnants of fear out of his mind. He looked around the room for Ryder but he was gone. "Excuse me, nurse? Have you seen Ryder?"

"He headed back to the lookout about an hour ago, Dear. He said he needed to check on the others and that Mayor Goodway needed them to help clean the town." replied a sweet, elderly woman.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"...W-Wocky...?"

 _That voice..._ Rocky looked up, this breath growing rapid again until his eyes met Zuma's bandaged and bruised body. His heart was twisting in his chest while his eyes gathered with tears. As the nurses left the room one by one taking with them machines and supplies, his eyes never left Zuma. His legs were growing weak, watching as Zuma winced in pain as he struggled to sit up. "Zuma, stop!" shouted Rocky, rushing to his bedside. "Don't hurt yourself. I'm right here."

Zuma lifted his heavy eyes to face him, "Wocky, I'm sowwy."

"What?! What in the world are you sorry for?"

"Wyder told me what happened," replied Zuma weakly followed by a heavy, wheezing coughing fit. "I know you've been here with me this whole time. I've woken up while you were asleep and I know you've been having nightmares."

"No...They weren't -"

Zuma glared before his eyes softened to sadness. "You're a bad liar, Wocky. It's witten all over your face and I had to just lay here while you panicked and listen to the awful noises caused by your nightmares. It's my fault. I was careless out there and I put you through that. I'm so sowwy,"

Rocky made his way onto the bed, taking Zuma in his arms. With hesitation, he rested his head on top of his hoping his movements wouldn't cause him more pain. Even so, he knew Zuma wouldn't complain if they did. His familiar scent was starting to come back, sending a rush of emotions through Rocky. "You're insane Zuma," he said with soft laughter. "None of this is your fault. You're seriously apologizing for something you had absolutely no control over? Yeah, you're right, I've had nightmares but that's only because of the thought of losing you..." Rocky felt a pain in his chest, fighting back tears again which were now proving to be too strong. They poured from his eyes, "I thought you died, Zuma."

"I know this might sound weird and I can't explain it but I feel like I did die. I remember everything turning black. I don't know what I expected to happen but it was nothing like what I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember was thinking about how I'd never see you again and how I didn't say goodbye." Zuma coughed and Rocky grew worried at the sound of it. Dr. Novak said this could happen but he was hoping Zuma would be spared of any more obstacles. "I don't know, Wocky. I felt sad but I wasn't scared. In a twisted way, I was dying in the ocean and I was okay with it. She was taking me home."

There was silence. Rocky looked down in his arms at Zuma, nuzzled tightly against his chest drifting off to sleep. Just the sight of him made him smile. It was one of relief and happiness coming from deep within to light his eyes and spread to every inch of him. At that moment Rocky knew he was going to be okay and he'd soon come _home_ to him. Tired himself, Rocky tried to fight his own heavy eyelids when two familiar faces stepped in the room.

"The nurses called and said Zuma was wide awake," said Ryder quietly. "But I guess we just missed it," he continued. Ryder walked over to the bed as Rocky gently placed Zuma's head back on the pillow before jumping to the ground.

"I actually got to talk to him," Rocky answered. "He's still a little out of it because of the medications but he's back. In fact, he tried blaming himself and apologized."

"Zuma would, wouldn't he?" laughed Marshall as he ran right into the corner of a chair as he tried making his way over to them. "He always thinks he could have done something more."

Ryder had pulled another chair next to his bedside. He gently rubbed Zuma's back, using his other hand to rest his head. "I'm so glad you spoke to him, Rocky. We had to leave earlier when Mayor Goodway called. I can't believe how quickly he's recovered. Everyone at home is so worried about him but the good news is, the nurse said he could come home in a few days."

"Rocky, as your friend I really think you should go home and get some rest," said Marshall knowing Rocky would be against it. "Zuma will be fine. I'll stay here with him. You haven't been home in days. I know you wanna stay but it's not healthy either."

"Okay."

"Wait...okay?" questioned Marshall. Ryder was actually a bit surprised himself that he was going without a fight.

"Yeah. Okay. You're right."

"Um, alright then. Well, I'll let you know if anything happens," he continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Marshall, I'm fine. I know he'll be okay now. He's worried about me and I don't need that on him. He needs to worry about getting better so he can come home. I am really tired. I haven't really slept in days," said Rocky as he began to head out the door with a smile. "See you guys later."

Days passed slowly, each one filling Rocky with anticipation of Zuma's homecoming only to be let down. The afternoon air was so cold yet the trees were filled with fire as their leaves tied to their branches were being threatened by the breeze. Although, for the first time in days, Rocky let his brain stay still, taking in the scents of fall and the few drops that fell on his face, a promise of rain to come. "Rocky!" A dainty voice shouted against the wind. "A new episode of Apollo is coming on. The suns about to set anyway so come in" demanded Skye.

"I was gonna go work on a project I started a few weeks ago. Thanks for the offer though, Skye," declined Rocky.

Skye needed to act fast if she didn't want Ryder's surprise to be ruined. "NOW!" she shouted, scaring even herself.

Rocky looked around confused and slightly intimidated. "Uh...yeah, calm down short stuff. I'm coming. I'm coming."

Skye and Rocky laughed together as they made their way to the second floor of the lookout where everyone but Chase and Ryder was waiting. "Finally," shouted Rubble with excitement. "Now we can start the show." Rocky wasn't into it. He loved Apollo and wanted to spend time with his friends but he really just wanted to be alone. Life wasn't the same without Zuma next to him.

"Pups, I'm going to bed," said Rocky.

"But wait! You can't!" Shouted Marshall in a panic.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss the ending do you?" Skye added as she looked at Marshall wondering what to do next. Just then she caught a glimpse of headlights coming up the driveway. She grabbed Rocky, turning him around so he wouldn't notice them. "You have to stay here. Please?"

Rocky was starting to get irritated. He appreciated what they were trying to do but he had had enough. "I'm leaving. Goodnight," he snapped only to feel guilty about it later as he made his way back outside. As soon as the doors opened, an intoxicating smell filled the night sky as he crept closer towards his pup house. Rocky's heartbeat was suddenly pounding furiously in his chest. He'd know that scent anywhere. "Zuma...?" questioned Rocky softly into the darkness.

Zuma's face appeared from the shadows cast by the Eco truck, bandaged and with a slight limp. Seconds passed that felt as long as days as Rocky's brain tried taking in the sight of him. He wasn't dreaming. He was here. He couldn't find any words to speak and if he had, it wouldn't have been in any comprehensible language. Every cell in his body was being pulled towards Zuma as if they'd explode if he didn't touch him fast enough.

"I'm home," smiled Zuma weakly.

Rocky ran towards him, the space between them erasing with each step. Grabbing Zuma in his arms, he held his warm body tightly against his, filling his own body with his warmth again. Tears fell, tears that neither of them wiped away. All Rocky had for him was love and he felt his heart being restored. Zuma pulled back to look into Rocky's eyes, "What I was saying the other day in the hospital, about dying? I realized as I was fading, that ocean wasn't taking me home. Because home is here, with you and I knew then that I had to keep fighting because I was gonna see you again. I had to. I wasn't gonna die, not like that."

"Zuma.."

"I made a pwomise to you, Wocky and I intended to keep it."

All of his thoughts stopped as if his heart was taking full control of his body. Rocky pulled Zuma in again, squeezing tight like he needed to convince himself again that he was really there with him. This was real. He gently lifted his chin to gaze into Zuma's pleading, honey eyes. Pleading for Rocky to kiss him. "I love you, Zuma."

Zuma leaned in, taking Rocky's lips captive in his own. The electricity between them was enough to stun any pain he was feeling from his wounds. He ran his paws down Rocky's back, stopping just above his tail to pull him in closer while his back was pressed against the truck. Passion turned to a primal desire. Rocky's paw traced Zuma's lips and his breath shuddered beneath it. "I love you, Wocky. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You saved me. The moment I met you I knew my life would never be the same. I thought I lost evewything but you've given me a thousand weasons to live."

"You're really back," said Rocky, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I can't believe it."

"We were trying to surprise you," laughed Skye. "Obviously we suck at the art of distraction."

"Maybe you do Skye but I'm pretty awesome," replied Marshall sarcastically, earning a laugh from the others.

"You still need some rest Zuma," added Ryder, kneeling and scratching Zuma behind the ear. "Come on pups, let's leave them be."

As the others walked inside, Zuma turned towards Rocky who never took his eyes off of him. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rocky could only smile.

* * *

 **One Year Later:**

 _It's been a little over a year now since I've joined the Paw Patrol. So much has happened in the past year it's hard to even comprehend. For example, I'm writing in a journal. Who would've thought? Rocky said it would be a good way to take my mind off things and express myself. Hate to say it but that pup was right. Then again, he's always right. Even after a year though, he never ceases to amaze me. He saved my life in more ways than one and I love him more and more each day. We've been through a lot together. We all have. We've done so many rescues together that at this point in my life I don't know how to do anything else. We've all grown and we even have two new members on the team, Tracker, and Everest._

 _I miss Luna and my mom every day. I wish that they could be here to see me now. I know they'd be so proud of what I've become. It still feels like it happened just yesterday and it's still as real as when I was there. As Rocky once told me, time doesn't take the pain away, it just helps it hurt a little less. He was right about that too. He's taught me a lot about myself and he's been my strength and courage. If it weren't for Ryder believing in me and taking me in, I'm not sure where I would've ended up but I honestly believe I wouldn't have made it far. Those were dark times in my life and I didn't see the light._

 _These pups have become more than just friends to me. They're my family. Something I never imagined having again. I know that I'm loved and I know that I can always count on my friends. I fight each day to be a better pup for them. They never gave up on me and I would never give up on them._

"Zuma, you ready?" came a voice calling from across the yard.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" he shouted back, his voice echoing off the oak trees.

 _I have to go now but this past year has been a hell of a ride and I wouldn't change anything about it. Except for almost dying. That wasn't fun, I'd change that._

"You take forever to do anything you know that?" Laughed Rocky, his gray fur glistening like silver in the sun.

Zuma rolled his eyes with a grin, "I was writing."

"Ryder and the others are waiting for us. We're going to the beach."

"Yes! I can't wait!" his eyes glared towards Rocky's, "I'll race you back."

Rocky smiled back, "You're only setting yourself up to lose."

"Ready, GO!" Shouted Zuma and they were off. Their paws kiss the warm summer grass in an all-out sprint back to the lookout. Zuma had grown faster and his spring-like legs showed no signs of wavering. Passing Rocky in seconds until he was the first to make it back to their vehicles. "I won! I actually won! Oooo what now, Rocky?" teased Zuma, jumping up and down with pure excitement and accomplishment.

Rocky pulled Zuma in, shutting him up with a fiery kiss. "Let's go."

"Okay, just let me put this away."

 _I'm not sure what'll happen in the years to come but I do know one thing, I have my friends and we still have so many more adventures ahead of us._

 _Zuma Out_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

I can't believe it's done, in fact, it sorta makes me sad. I really hope you love it! I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you that has supported me and this story. You guys truly mean the world to me. I have a more formal, final Author's Note following this chapter that has review responses from the previous chapter. I just wanted to say thank you all again!


	17. Afterword & Responses

Afterword

I can't believe it's time to mark this story as complete. I know I could've possibly added a few more chapters to this but to be honest, this story originally was planned to be only three or four chapters long, not 16. If there's anything I've learned in my years writing its that things will always change. This was an origin story of how Zuma became a member and how he came to fall for Rocky and well, I told that story and didn't want to drag it on unnecessarily. Everything has to have an end and I thought it was at that point.

The episode that planted this story's plot bunny in my head was Chases Loose Tooth. The one where they all talk about their fears yet it skips Zuma's. Just at that very moment, I said to myself, "I have to know what he's afraid of." No reason really, I was just curious and bored. I googled it, (Lame right? haha) and that led me down the rabbit hole to the world of Paw Patrol fanfiction which I didn't realize was even a thing! I've written/read fanfics since I can remember I just didn't know it had its own fandom, but I wasn't surprised. I was really intrigued! I read so many great stories on here and I knew I had to write my own so I'd stop thinking about it. And I did just that.

I've been asked a few times where I've gotten the inspiration for this story because it's not exactly the most light-hearted, sunshine and rainbows, kind of story. Well, it's actually based on several, real events that happened in my own life. Guess you could call it a "based on true events" kind of story. Some of the words and scenes are exactly how I remember them. Good and bad and it's actually been very therapeutic writing it all down into a story I could share with the world anonymously. Well, some of you know who I really am haha.

Anyways, I've always used writing as a way to express myself. From poetry to fluff to smut. I've written it all for years and have always found comfort and friends in the fanfic world. I have to admit I was so nervous when I posted the first chapter. It can be scary being the newbie in a fandom you're unfamiliar with and I was so unsure of how this story would be received being what it's about. I honestly couldn't believe that so many of you liked it so much. It honestly BLOWS MY MIND! And now it's competing for a Watty. We are our own worst critics and each time I would re-read a chapter I've written I always found it to be not good enough or I'd say "this is dumb, they won't like this."

But then, I remembered why I was writing it and that I was writing this for myself and if people liked it too, that was just a crazy bonus. At the time, there weren't many Rocky x Zuma stories and if there were, they've been hard to come by. I loved that ship the first moment I ever watched the show. They're the perfect opposites-attract scenario. I've been shamed for my ship several times throughout this process but it was gonna take more than hateful words to stop me.

I really just wanted to say that from the bottom of my heart, I absolutely appreciate each and every one of you that took the time to read this, comment, voted (Wattpad), fav/follow it, and even those of you that have recommended it to others. It means the world to me to be able to share it with you guys!

As for the future, I'm not sure. I still have Chasing A Dream to finish and as of now, I'm putting that one on hiatus until I can finish it first before posting chapters again. It will get finished, I promise! However, I think that'll be my last story for Paw Patrol. I don't really watch it anymore and I hate to say this but the newer episodes that I have seen haven't really inspired me. Also, I don't ship any other characters and it would be hard for me to write another Rocky x Zuma since this story is now how I envision them in my mind if that makes sense? I do have several one-shots written and planned for Fairy Tail, Black Clover, and Edens Zero. If any of you follow those fandoms, I hope you'll look out for them in the future. I also have a full-length original fiction in the works.

I'm just rambling now but again, I truly appreciate everything! I'm always here if you ever wanna talk. I may be done with this one but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

XO Taurus

 **Review Responses:**

 **ZumaX:** Thank you! And to answer your question now, it took longer haha. Sorry!

 **MsWicked99:** As I said above, it's crazy to me that people enjoy my writing but I'm so grateful. I love doing it. I just used my life experiences but at times it was hard putting into words how I felt when it came to writing certain descriptions for the story. Thank you for your continued support throughout all of this. You've become an amazing friend!

 **MattP:** Thank you for your support and I'm so happy you enjoyed it!

 **TheMitzez:** Thank you!

 **Zuma lover:** No, I'm unfamiliar with the Hero Pup. As for giving you idea's, I'd love to help but you need an account so we could talk about them. I wish you all the best in your writing!

 **Tony Moonstone:** It's been over a year and I'm so happy to see your name pop up still! I'm sorry I made you cry haha! But then again, that was my plan! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me all along. It never went unnoticed!

 **PupPupGo:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews you've given me! It means a lot to me coming from a writer as amazing as yourself! It's been nice having a friend on here and I've always appreciated everything you've ever said. I hope you'll continue writing in the future whether it be in this fandom or another. Whatever it may be, you'll have my support!

 **MsWicked99:** Omg don't make me cry! Haha. Honestly, I'm not even sure that I deserve such a compliment. I didn't know what to expect when I set out on writing this story but I never in a million years thought it would ever mean that much to someone! I'm so glad you stumbled on it by chance because you too have also become an amazing friend and I greatly appreciate everything! Thank you so much for those kind words. They'll stick with me forever!


End file.
